SS501 Story HyunMin Ver
by Black Key
Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.
1. Prolog

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Prolog / ?

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

* * *

><p>^_^ HyunMin ^_^<p>

_Author Pov…_

Perlahan namun pasti, cahaya mentari pagi menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar apartement melalui celah-celah sempit diantara jendela kamar tadi. Cahaya-cahaya terang dari mentari pagi tadi membelai lembut wajah seorang namja tampan yang sedang tertidur lelap hingga membuat namja itu sedikit gelisah dalam tidurnya. Namja tadi mengerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit susah, ia merasa pergelangan tangan kanannya pegal-pegal dan sulit digerakan seperti ada yang menahannya saja.

Namja tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Hyun Joong. Leader dari salah satu grup boyband asal korea SS501. Sebuah grup boyband yang semua membernya tengah fakum melakukan kegiatan grupnya dan lebih fokus pada solo karis terlebih dahulu.

Hyun Joong merasa ada yang ganjil pada posisi tidurnya sedikit membuka matanya yang masih belum terbiasa dengan sinar matahari pagi. Ia kerjap-kerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang kali hingga terbiasa dengan cahaya yang memenuhi kamar tidurnya. Setelah itu ia pun langsung menatap kesampinya kearah lengan kanannya yang sedang dipakai sebagai bantal tidur oleh seorang namja lainnya yang jelas-jelas sangat ia kenal.

Wajah kaget jelas terpasang di wajah tampan Hyun Joong saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini salah satu dongsaengnya tengah tidur diatas lengan kanannya sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat seolah-olah namja tadi takut kalau-kalau saja ia akan pergi dan meninggalkan namja itu.

Hyun Joong menelusuri setiap sudut tubuh disampingnya itu. Satu hal lagi yang membuat ia cukup shock. Banyak bercak-bercak berwarna merah keunguan ditubuh dongsaengnya itu dan terlebih lagi, saat ini ia yakin kalau tubuh dongsaengnya itu tengah polos tanpa selembar pakaian pun yang melapisinya selain sebuah selimut tebal yang mereka berdua pergunakan. Bagiamana ia bisa menerka seperti itu, tentu saja bisa. Karena saat ini ia bisa melihat bagian bawah tubuh dongsaengnya yang sedikit terlihat akibat selimut yang digunakannya sedikit tersingkap keatas dan menampakan paha mulus sang dongsaeng.

'_Shit… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Kenapa dia bisa tidur disampingku dan memelukku seperti ini. dan lagi, apa yang semalam telah kami lakukan. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat semua ke jadian semalam' _keluh Hyun Joong sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat semalam ia terlalu banyak minum hingga membuatnya mabuk dan tak ingat akan apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada dongsaengnya itu.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran akhirnya Hyun Joong mencoba melepaskan tangan sang dongsaeng yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Ia melepaskan rangkulan tangan tadi dengan sedikit hati-hati tak mau membuat sosok namja disampingnya itu merasa terganggu dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia yakin namja disampingnya itu sangat lelah, dan itu semua tampak dari cara tidur sang dongsaeng yang kelihatan begitu pulas.

Hyun Joong bangun dari posisi berbarinya, kini ia tengah duduk bersandar didinding tempat tidur disamping sang dongsaeng yang masih nyeyak tertidur disampingnya. Selimut yang mereka berdua kenakan pun masih menutupi tubuh Hyun Joong hinga kelehernya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran akhirnya Hyun Joong memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat keadaan tubuhnya. Ia buka sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubunya tadi.

Ia terbelalak saat melihat kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Polos tanpa penutup apa pun selain selimut yang ia gengam. Hyun Joong kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia meremas rambutnya kesal lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia lalu menatap sesosok namja yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya.

'_Oh God… Apa yang semalam telah ku lakukan. Kenapa aku nggak ingat semuanya' _pikir Hyun Joong sambil kembali mengusap wajahnya. Dengan sedikit gemeteran akhirnya Hyun Joong pun mencoba untuk menyentuh tubuh namja disampingnya. Setelah ia berhasil menyentuh bahu namja yang merupakakn dongsaengnya itu, Hyun Joong pun mulai mengoyang-goyangkan badan sang dongsaeng dengan perlahan.

"Jung… Jung Min bangun" Hyun Joong ters mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang dongsaeng yang bernama Park Jung Min itu. perlahan Jung Min pun menampakan kalau ia mulai tergangu dari tidurnya. Namja manis itu mengeliatkan tubuhnya pelan lalu membuka matanya dan memandang Hyun Joong disebelahnya.

'_Ya Tuhan… semoga ia nggak akan marah lalu membunuhku' _harap Hyun Joong dengan wajah sangat cemas. Ia tahu kalau ia sudah melakukan hal yang salah semalam terhadap Park jug min. Yah, walau pun ia tak mengingat dengan jelas semua yang sudah ia lakukan semalam pada dongsaengnya itu.

Jung Min yang sudah sepenuhnya terbangun pun segera merubah posisi baringnya tadi menjadi duduk. Ia memandangi seluruh tubuhnya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Jung Min yang melihat kaki hinga pahanya terekspos segera menutupnya dengan selimut tebal. Setelah itu ia menandang Hyun Joong yang ada disampingnya dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin dari yang tadi.

Glek….

Hyun Joong menelan salivanya sendiri dengan sedikit susah saat melihat tatapan Jung Min padanya. Ia tahu kalau ini semua pertanda tak baik. Ia tahu ia salah dan ia juga sadar betul dengan semua itu.

'_Mampus…. Sepertinya Jung Min akan marah besar saat ini' _pikir Hyun Joong sambil lagi-lagi menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Jung Min, A-aku… aku…" kata-kata Hyun Joong terhenti saat Jung Min dengan tiba-tiba meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong pun merasa aneh saat melihat Jung Min tersenyum manis padanya bukan malah kesal atau pun marah padanya.

"Cukup hyung, aku tahu apa yang ingin hyung katakan. Hyung mau bertanya tentang semalam buka?" Tanya Jung Min, Hyun Joong menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Yang kita lakukan semalam itu yah seperti apa yang hyung pikirkan kalau melihat keadaan kita pagi ini" kata Jung Min masih sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ja-jadi kita semalam…" Hyun Joong tak sangup meneruskan kalimatnya, ia terdiam. Namun Jung Min menganggukan kepalanya karena ia tahu apa yang dimaksud hyungnya itu.

"Ya hyung, kita melakukan semuanya semalam" kata Jung Min pelan.

"Mi-mianhae… A-aku…"

"Shheeetttt…. Cukup hyung. Aku nggak marah kok. Aku rela memberikannya pada hyung" kata Jung Min sambil tersenyum pada Hyun Joong. Setelah itu namja manis itu pun langsung menyambar bibir Hyun Joong. Ia mencium Hyun Joong kilat. Namun walau pun ciuman itu kilat, ternyata dapat membungkan dan membuat hyung joong seperti batu yang mengeras.

"Sudah ya hyung, aku mau mandi dulu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti sakit lho" kata Jung Min santai setelah itu ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi namun sebelumnya ia sempat mengenakan celananya terlebih dahulu. Jung Min pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Hyun Joong yang masih diam membatu ditempatnya.

'_Shit… Apa yang barusan dia lakukan serta ia katakan' _kata Hyun Joong dalam hati sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras lalu mentap kerah kamar mandi yang dari dalam sana bisa ia dengar suara shower yang sedang menyala menandakan kalau orang yang ada didalamya tengah mandi. Hyun Joong menyentuh bibirnya yang bekas dikecup Jung Min tadi. Ia pun kembali berusaha mengingat semua yang telah terjadi semalam dengan sia-sia.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Please yang baca comment yah.


	2. Jebakan

Saya balik lagi... dengan chap yang baru tentu.a...

Chacha Heenim: ia Jung Min bakal ngejar" Hyun Joong. tuh salah satu cara.a #nunjuk" k bawah#

aki-taka 'rei-chan: itu d atas Hyun Joong.a udh muali stress dg perbuatan nekat Jung Min.

HyukAimimi fishy: crta mlm.a HyunMin ga akan sekarang bbrp chap lagi deh bru ada flashback. awal.a emg mau Hyung Jun ma Young Saeng dulu, tapi ga tahu kenapa malah ide HyunMin yang terlebih dahulu hadir d otak yadong akut ku ini.

camoparra: mianhae kl ga dicerita ini, al.a flashback.a masih beberapa chap lagi.

uyung-chan: lam kenal juga chingu.

teukiteuki: saya juga baru buat yang HyunMin couple. hehehhehe...

Sarah-Hitsugaya: sudah ada part 1.a silahkan baca ya.

buat yang lain, gomawo udh comment yah...

* * *

><p>Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.<p>

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / ?

Rated: T semi M.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

^_^ HyunMin ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov…<em>

Seorang namja yang bertampang manis dan sedikit evil #Author di geplak# tengah berjalan memasuki lobi sebuah apartement yang cukup mewah di kawasan kota Seoul sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje. Namja manis tadi melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri setiap lorong sambil sesekali membungkukan badannya ramah pada siapa saja yang ia temui diperjalanan.

Namja tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Jung Min si sexy charisma, member salah satu Boyband asal korea selatan SS501 yang saat ini sedang fakum dan lebih memilih bersolo karirnya terlebih dahulu. Entah setan dari mana yang membuat namja manis itu datang pagi-pagi sekali ketempat salah satu Hyungnya di SS501 yang merangkap juga sebagai leader grup siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Hyun Joong. Ia sengaja bangun pagi untuk menemui Hyun Joong saat ini, padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul 06.34 pagi.

Jung Min berhenti sebentar saat ia sudah berada didepan pintu apartement Hyun Joong yang masih tertutup. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu mencoba mencari sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Ia mencari kunci apartement Hyun Joong yang memang sengaja diberikan namja tampan itu pada member SS501 lainnya termasuk dirinya sendiri agar mereka bisa masuk kedalam apartement Hyun Joong tanpa harus menunggu dirinya diluar cukup lama. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari tadi, Jung Min pun langsung membuka pintu apartement Hyun Joong dengan mudah.

"Pasti Hyun Hyung masih tidur" terka Jung Min sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk apartement Hyun Joong. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuklebih dalam sambil memandang sekitarnya yan terasa sangat sepi. Saat ini ia berada diruang tamu dan keadaan disana cukup gelap karena lampu yang tak dinyalakan.

Jung Min pun segera pergi menuju dapur dan meletakkan apa yang ia bawa diatas meja makan. Tadi ia sengaja membawa pasta yang masih hangat untuk dijadikan sarapannya dan Hyun Joong nanti. Ia memang sengaja membawa makanan karena pagi ini ia ingin makan berdua dengan Hyung yang sangat ia cintai itu. sebenarnya cintanya pada Hyun Joong bukan sekedar cinta biasa, melainkan lebih pada cinta terlarang yang seharusnya dipendam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pesona Hyun Joong terlalu kuat untuk ia enyahkan dari pikirannya.

Jung Min kambali memanaskan pasta buatnyanya tadi yang sudah mendingin. Setelah itu ia menata sarapan pagi diatas meja makan bersama dua gelas susu hangat serta segelas jus wortel yang paling ia sukai. Benar-benar tipikal calon istri yang baik, pikir Jung Min sambil terkekeh kecil bila membayangkan ia yang akan menjadi nyonya kim dan istri dari seorang kim Hyun Joong.

Setelah melakukan itu semua, Jung Min kembali ke ruang tamu yang masih terlihat remang-remang karena cahaya hanya berasal dari jendela yang ditutupi gordent besar. Ia pun langsung membuka gordent itu berserta jendelanya agar udara dapat masuk dan mengantikan udara pengap yang tadi mengisi ruangan itu. setelah itu Jung Min pun melirik kearah jam yang menempel didinding ruangan.

"Tujuh lewat sembilan" gumam Jung Min pelan. "Pasti Hyun Hyung masih tidur deh. Bangunin dulu deh" katanya lalu beranjak kearah kamar Hyun Joong yang letaknya diantara ruang tamu dan ruang makan. Jung Min membuka pelan pintu kamar Hyun Joong. Ia tak langsung masuk kedalam, yang pertama kali tampak hanya kepalanya saja yang mencoba mengintip keadaan didalam kamar Hyun Joong.

"Ck, benarkan Hyun Hyung masih tidur" serunya lalu melangkah santai masuk ke dalam kamar Hyun Joong namun sebelumnya ia sempat kembali menutup pintu dengan perlahan tak mau membuat Hyungnya yang sedang tertidur itu jadi kaget.

Jung Min melangkah pelan mendekati Hyun Joong masih tertidur lelap diatas tempat tidur empuknya itu. ia berhenti saat jarak diantara keduanya tinggal tiga langkah lagi. Jung Min menatap Hyun Joong yang tertidur tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Namun akhirnya ia kembali mendekati Hyun Joong dan duduk ditepi ranjang namja tampan itu.

"Memangnya semalam panas baget yah? Kok Hyun Hyung tidur nggak pakai baju atasan gini sih. Dan lagi kalau panas kenapa harus buka baju kenapa nggak ngidupin AC aja?" pikir Jung Min masih sambil menatap Hyun Joong yang tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos bebas tanpa penghalang lagi.

"Sepertinya AC kamar Hyun Hyung lagi rusak yah. Kok nggak mau dihidupin sih" heran Jung Min sambil mengotak-atik remot AC yang tadi diletakkan disebelah Hyun Joong yang masih tertidur. Jung Min pun meletakkan remot tadi lagi, kini ia kembali menatap Hyun Joong dalam diam. Ia terpesona dengan wajah tidur sang pujaan hati yang tampak begitu tenang itu.

Entah setan dari mana lagi yang kini mengodo Jung Min hingga namja manis satu itu berani mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hyun Joong. Kini jarak diantara keduanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi. dan Jung Min pun langsung mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Ia mengecup bibir Hyun Joong yang masih tertidur secara kilat. Wajahnya langsung merona merah saat ia selesai mengecup bibir Hyun Joong tadi. Jung Min memegang bibirnya tak percaya dengan aksi nekatnya barusan.

"Manis.." gumam Jung Min pelan sambil terkikik pelan. Ia kembali menatap Hyun Joong yang masih tertidur tenang. Ada perasaan ingin lagi yang menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Yups, ia masih ingin merasakan bibir manis Hyun Joong lagi. dan dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Jung Min pun kembali mengecup bibir hyun jung. Tapi yang kali ini tak hanya mengecup saja, ia menepelkan bibirnya di bibir Hyun Joong cukup lama lalu mulai meberikan lumatan ringan di bibir sang pujaan hatinya itu.

Hyun Joong yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya pun segera membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia cukup shock saat membuka matanya ia bisa melihat kedua bola mata Jung Min yang sangat dekat dengan kedua matanya. Dan ia pun akhirnya sadar kalau saat ini Jung Min tengah mencium dan melumat bibirnya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

Buuukkkkk….

Hyun Joong yang shock pun langsung mendorong tubuh Jung Min yang sedikit menindih tubuhnya, akibatnya saat ini tubuh Jung Min mendarat dengan mulus dilantai. Namja manis itu pun mulai mengerang kesakitan. Hyun Joong yang masih shock langsung turun dari atas tempat tidur lalu memandang Jung Min horro.

"Hyung appo" ringis Jung Min sambil memegang pantanya yang terhempas kelantai terlebih dahulu. Namja manis itu pun langsung bagun dari posisi duduk tak elitnya dilantai tadi sambil masih mengerang kesakitan.

"Jung Min, A-apa yang kamu lakukan tadi?" Tanya Hyun Joong gugup. Padahal ia tahu betul apa yang tadi dilakukan Jung Min pada dirinya yang masih tertidur lelap. Hey, tadi kan Jung Min menciummu Hyun Joongg.

"Cuma morning kiss kok Hyung, itung-itung latihan bangunin Hyung" seru Jung Min sambil terkekeh pelan. Hyun Joong membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari dongsaengnya itu. segampang itu dia bisa berkata seperti barusan, pikir Hyun Joong.

"Ta-tapi i-itu tadi…"

"Kenapa sih Hyung? Mau lagi ya?" Tanya Jung Min dengan suara yang mengoda, Jung Min berjalan mendekati Hyun Joong yang mulai panic. Namja tampan itu berjalan mundur seiring dengan Jung Min yang berjalan maju mendekatinya. "Aku kasih kok, sini" seru Jung Min yang langsung menarik tubuh Hyun Joong dan kembali melumat bibir namja tampan yang ia sukai itu. Hyun Joong yang shock pun bertambah shock mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari dongsaengnya itu.

Plllaaaaakkkkk…

Hyun Joong yang sedikit geram dengan tingkah kelewatan Jung Min pun langsung melepas paksa bibir namja manis yang melekat dibibirnya sendiri. Setelah itu, Hyun Joong langsung menampar kuar pipi kiri Jung Min hingga meninggalkan cap lima jari di pipi mulus milik namja manis itu. Jung Min meringis sakit sambil memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Hyung sakit…" ucap Jung Min memelas sambil memegangi pipinya dan menatap Hyun Joong dengan puppy eyesnya.

"ITU PANTAS UNTUKMU, TADI ITU APA-APAAN EOH?" teriak Hyun Joong marah sambil menyeka bibirnya yang sedikit basah akibat ulah nakal Jung Min tadi.

"Aku hanya menciummu Hyung, nggak usah sampai mukul juga bisakan" kata Jung Min dengan nada suara memelasnya.

"Tapi tadi kamu udah keterlaluan tahu" kata Hyun Joong dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Gitu aja marah" kata Jung Min sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Wajar dong kalau aku kasih morning kiss ke Hyung. Kan Hyung tahu kalau aku suka sama Hyung" kata Jung Min blak-blakan membuat Hyun Joong kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghadapi namja manis satu itu.

"Aish… cukup bercandanya Jung Min. Ini semua nggak lucu tahu" kata Hyun Joong frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya asal.

"Hyung, aku itu nggak pernah bercanda sedikit pun tentang perasaanku ini pada Hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintai Hyung, tulus dari hatiku yang paling dalam" kata Jung Min mencoba mencelaskan. Namun Hyun Joong malah terkekeh geli menyangka kalau dongsaengnya itu bercanda padanya. "Jangan ketawa Hyung, aku nggak asal ngomong. Aku serius, apa aku harus buktiin semua" kesal Jung Min yang kembali menarik lengan Hyun Joong hingga namja tampan itu mendekat padanya. Jung Min langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hyun Joong dan kembali mengecup serta melumat pelan bibir Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong yang kembali kaget pun refleks mendorong Jung Min dan menampar namja manis itu lagi di tempat yang sama namun tamparan kali ini cukup keras hingga sukses membuat Jung Min jatuh kelanta.

Jung Min mengerang sakit sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang kembali dapat tamparan gratis dari Hyun Joong hingga menambah jelas cetakan tangan dipipi mulusnya itu. Jung Min meringis sakit lagi saat setetes darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir keluar tadi dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Hyun Joong yang melihat bibir Jung Min yang berdarah pun langsung mersa bersalah. Ia dekati namja manis yang barusan ia pukul itu.

"Jung Min, mianhae. Aku nggak bermaksud melukai kamu" kata Hyun Joong merasa bersalah.

"Sakit Hyung" ringis Jung Min miris.

"Mianhae aku benar-benar nggak punya niat buat nyakitin kamu" sesal Hyun Joong. "Ayo sini ku obati" kata Hyun Joong yang berusaha bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya didepan Jung Min.

"Aku nggak mau diobatin Hyung" kata Jung Min sambil menahan Hyun Joong. "Aku Cuma mau ini" kata Jung Min sambil menarik Hyun Joong kearahnya. Ternyata namja manis satu ini belum jera-jerra juga. Ia kembali melumat bibir Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong berusaha menarik tubuhnya menjauh namun Jung Min kembali menarik tubuhnya mendekat hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh dan menindih Jung Min dibawahnya. Keduanya masih saling berciuman. Jung merasa cukup senang dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Eugh…" erang Hyun Joong pelan, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Jung Min namun semua itu sia-sia. Jung Min menahan tubuhnya agar tak beranjak dari atas tubuh namja manis itu.

"Puahh…. Ahhh… hahh…" Hyun Joong berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat Jung Min melepaskan ciuman maut mereka tadi. Namja manis itu masih menahan Hyun Joong agar tak beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Jung Min lepas, aku mau bangun" kata Hyun Joong kesal.

"Nggak akan aku lepasin Hyung" kata Jung Min dengan evil smirknya.

"Jung Min" Hyun Joong menatap Jung Min tajam, namun ternyata namja manis itu hanya diam saja tak takut sedikit pun. Posisi mereka saat ini masih dalam keadaan Jung Min yang di tindih Hyun Joong. Keduanya saling menatap tajam.

"Annyeong…" sapa seseorang dari luar sana. Jung Min dan Hyun Joong tahu betul suara siapa itu. siapa lagi itu kalau bukan Heo Young Saeng.

"Annyeong… Hyung kita bertiga dating mau main nih" seru orang berikutnya yang di ketahui itu bernama Kim Hyung Joon.

"Sepertinya Hyun Hyung masih tidur deh" kata seorang namja ketiga yang tak lain Kim Kyu Jong pada Hyung dan dongsaengnya yang tak lain adalah Young Saeng dan Hyung Joon. Keduanya pun mengangguk mengiakan.

"Biarkan saja dulu deh Hyun Hyung tidur, mungkin ia sedikit lelah" kata Young Saeng pada kedua dongsaengnya itu yang langsung menganggukan kepala.

Dari luar sana masih terdengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan ketiga namja tadi. Dan didalam sini, Hyun Joong masih menindih Jung Min dengan tampang sedikit was-wasnya. Lain dengan Hyun Joong lain pula dengan Jung Min. entah kenapa manja manis itu malah tersenyum evil dan memikirkan sebuah ide jahat untuk Hyungnya ini.

Hyun Joong berusaha bangkit dari atas tubuh Jung Min, namun lagi-lagi namja mains itu menarik tubuhnya hingga membuatnya kini terduduk diatas perut Jung Min. Jung Min menyeringai dan seringainya itu sulit untuk diartikan oleh Hyun Joong, namja tampan itu masih menebak-nebak apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh namja manis di bawahnya.

Jung Min mengengam kedua tangan Hyun Joong dan membawa tangan Hyun Joong tadi karah kerah bajunya. Entah bagaimana caranya kini ia bisa membuat Hyun Joong sedikit mengengam kerah bajunya. Dan dengan satu tarikan keras akhirnya kancing-kancing baju Jung Min pun terlepas dan memperlihatkan tubuh mulus namja manis itu.

"Jung Min, a-apa yang kamu lakukan?" panik Hyun Joong dengan perasaan yang tak enak. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hyun Joong, Jung Min malah kembali menyeringai membuat Hyun Joong bergidik ngeri.

"HYUNG JANGAN.! TOLONG.! HYUNG BERHENTI..! JANGAN.!" Teriak Jung Min histeris dan hal itu membuat Hyun Joong jadi panik sendiri. Namja tampan itu pun segera membekap mulut Jung Min.

"HYUNG… Mmmppppp… JANGAN… AHHH…" teriakan dan berontakan Jung Min tertahan oleh kedua tangan Hyun Joong yang membekapnya dengan panik. Melihat kepanikan Hyun Joong, Jung Min pun tersenyum dalam hati. _Rencana awal sukses besar, _pikir Jung Min.

Bbbrrraaakkkk….

Pintu kamar terbuka dan tampaklah tiga orang namja yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan itu. ketiganya sama-sama tercengang melihat keadaan dua namja didepan mereka. Hyun Joong terdiam masih dalam posisi membekap mulut Jung Min dan memegang salah satu tangan namja cantik itu, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Sedangkan Jung Min makin bersorak gembira dalam hatinya sana. _Tinggal sedikit lagi, _batinya.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa ff.a cukup memeuaskan n membuat penasaran?

Comment.a jangan lupa ya…! ^_^


	3. Salah Paham

Dean Posting satu ff hari ini, posting.a special for **Mitta Aristanti **yg udh nyogok Dean pakai 3 foto.a... Kibum oppa. n gomawo juga buat **Kangyoshin Ica Amel **yg udh kasih q 3 foto Kibum oppa juga (*_*).

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

* * *

><p><em>^_^ Salah Paham ^_^<em>

_Author Pov…_

Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong dan Kim Hyung Jun sengaja datang ke apartement milik Hyun Joong secara terpisah. Namun ketiganya bertemu dengan tak sengaja dilobi apartement Hyun Joong, jadilah sekarang mereka pergi bersama menuju apartement hyung mereka itu.

"Aku nggak nyangka bakal ketemu sama hyung berdua disini" kata Hyung Jun pada kedua hyungnya Young Saeng dan Kyu Jong. Keduanya pun tersenyum ramah pada sang maknae satu itu.

"Aku juga nggak nyangka kok bisa ketemu bertiga seperti ini" kata Kyu Jong.

"Ia sama" sambung Young Saeng.

Ketiganya pun segara pergi menuju apartement Hyun Joong sambil terus bercengkrama menceritakan apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan beberapa hari ini selama mereka tak saling bertukar kabar atau pun bertemu akibat dari jadwal solo mereka yang terlalu pada. Sesampainya didepan pintu apartement Hyun Joong, Young Saeng mencoba menekan bel beberapa kali namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam sana.

"Sepertinya Hyun Hyung masih tidur deh" kata Kyu pada Young Saeng yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pakai kunci cadangan saja" saran Hyung Jun. Kyu pun langsung mengeluuarkan kunci apartement Hyun Joong yang ia pegang dari dalam saku jasnya lalu mencoba membuka pintu apartement Hyun Joong. Setelah terbuka, ketiganya pun langsung masuk ke dalam apartement Hyun Joong.

"Annyeong…" Ucap Young Saeng saat ia sampai terlebih dahulu di ruang tamu milik Hyun Joong lalu disusul oleh kedua dongsaengnya.

"Annyeong… Hyung kita bertiga datang mau main nih" kata sang maknae sambil melirik ke seluruh ruangan. Ia kemudian berjalan kesana kemari sambil terus melihat-lihat apartement hyungnya itu yang menurutnya sedikit berubah sejak terakhir kali ia kesana beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sepertinya Hyun Hyung masih tidur deh" kata Kyu yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di ruang tamu.

"Biarkan saja dulu deh Hyun Hyung tidur, mungkin ia sedikit lelah" Young Saeng pada kedua dongsaengnya yang sudah asik sendiri. Hyung Jun yang sudah menyusup ke dalam dapur dan Kyu yang sudah asik mengotak-atik remot TV dan melihat acara apa yang bagus untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Hyung, kenapa nggak telphon Jung Min ke sini biar kita berlima bisa kumpul disini" saran Kyu Jong sambil menatap Young Saeng yang ternyata juga sedang sibuk memandangi keadaan apartement Hyun Joong.

"Ide bagus tuh" kata Young Saeng yang sudah mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan hendak menekan lalu menghubungi nomar telephone Jung Min.

"Sepertinya nggak perlu deh Hyung" ucap Hyung Jun dari arah ruang makan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Young Saeng menghentikan aksi pada handphonenya sebentar. Young Saeng dan Kyu Jong menatap Hyung Jun dari jauh.

"Soalnya sepertinya Jung Min hyung sudah ada disini. Tuh lihat aja diatas meja makan sudah ada pasta. Kan yang paling jago masak pasta itu Jung Min hyung. Dan lagi ini, yang pengila wortel itu kan dia juga" kata Hyung Jun sambil mengangkat sebuah gelas yang berisi jus wortel buatan Jung Min beberapa saat yang lalu. Young Saeng dan Kyu Jong pun berjalan mendekati Hyung Jun dimeja makan.

"Ia seprtinya Jung Min memang sudah ada disini" kata Young Saeng sambil mencomot sesendok pasta buatan Jung Min. Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun menganggukan kepalanya santai.

"Tapi kenapa Jung Min malah buat pasta untuk sarapan pagi sih? Memangnya pasta cocok yah dijadikan sarapan pagi?" Tanya Kyu Jong heran tapi tetap saja ia mengikuti Young Saeng mencomot pasta buatan Jung Min tadi.

"Kan Jung Min Hyung pinter buat pasta jadi nggak heran dong kalau dia buat ini makanan" kata Hyung Jun pada kedua hyungnya yang sedang asik makan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Jung Min dimana ya? Dan lagi masak Hyun Hyung juga masih tidur sih?" Tanya Young Saeng sambil menatap kedua dongsaengnya gentian. Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun pun mengendikan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Ih hyung, aku juga mau" protes Hyung Jun pada kedua hyungnya. Kyu Jong pun akhirnya menyerahkan sendok miliknya pada Hyung Jun yang langsung tersenyum bahagia. Young Saeng geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua dongsaeng di depannya itu.

"HYUNG JANGAN.! TOLONG.! HYUNG BERHENTI..! JANGAN.!" Terdegar sebuah suara teriakan membuat Young Saeng, Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun menghentikan gerakan mereka. Ketiganya saling bertatapan heran lalu segera memasang pendengaran dengan setajam-tajamnya.

"Itu bukannya suara Jung Min hyung yah?" Tanya Hyung Jun pada kedua hyungnya yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Itu memang suara Jung Min tapi kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu?" heran Kyu Jong.

"Entahlah" kata Young Saeng pelan.

"HYUNG… Mmmppppp… JANGAN… AHHH…" terdegar lagi suara teriakan Jung Min dan kali ini lebih keras dari yang pertama tadi walau pun suara Jung Min tampak sedikit tak jelas.

"Sepertinya suara itu dari kamar Hyun Hyung" kata Kyu Jong.

"Ia, kita perikasa saja. Kajja" kata Young Saeng ketiganya pun langsung berlari sedikit terburu-buru ke kamar Hyun Joong. Dari depan kamar bisa terdegar suara Jung Min dan Hyun Joong sedikit terdegar lebih jelas.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Kyu Jong penuh dengan tanda Tanya bersar dikepalanya.

"Entahlah hyung, kita masuk saja" kata Hyung Jun yang langsung mendapat anggukan mantap dari Young Saeng. Kyu Jong pun langsung membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Bbbrrraaakkkk…. Pintu kamar Hyun Joong terbuka dengan sedikit keras akibat ulah Kyu Jong yang terburu-buru tadi. Ketiganya langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Hyun Joong tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Ketiganya tampak terdiam melihat pemandagan sedikit ganjil didepan mereka saat ini. Bagaimana ketiganya tak jadi shock bila melihat posisi Hyun Joong dan Jung Min saat ini yang jelas saja akan mengudang kesalah pahaman.

Saat ini posisi Hyun Joong tengah menindih tubuh Jung Min yang berada dibawahnya. Selain itu tangan kiri Hyun Joong juga sedang mencengkran salah satu lengan Jung Min diatas kepala namja manis itu dan tangan kanannya membekap mulut Jung Min agar tak terus berteriak. Dan yang lebih membuat salah paham lagi adalah tubuh Hyun Joong yang bagian atasnya sudah tak mengenakan pakaian lagi sejak ia tidur tadi dan bajunya itu tampak jatuh dibawah tempat tidur sedangkan Jung Min masih menganakan pakaian lengkap walau pun kancing pakaian atasnya sudah terbuka semua.

"Aigoo~ hyung apa yang sudah hyung lakukan pada Jung Min hyung" kata Hyung Jun memecahkan suasana hening yang sempat terjadi beberapa menit diantara mereka berlima. Hyun Joong yang baru sadar kalau ia sudah dijebak Jung Min pun langsung melepaskan cengkraman serta bekapanya dari tubuh Jung Min.

"I-ini nggak seperti yang kalian bayangin kok" kata Hyun Joong panik saat ia melihat tatapan tajam dari ketiga dongsaengnya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Hyung… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Jangan" ucap Jung Min dengan air mata buayanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir deras diwajah manis namja satu itu. Jung Min merapatkan bajunya yang terbuka tadi hingga ia tak lagi menampakkan tubuh mulusnya didepan yang lain. Hyun Joong pun langsung menatap namja yang masih ada dibawahnya itu degan tajam, pikirannya jadi sedikit kacau sekarang.

"Hey, aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kamu kan" kata Hyun Joong pada Jung Min yang masih terus menangis, ia pun masih belum sadar degan posisinya yang menindih Jung Min itu.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" bukannya membalas perkataan Hyun Joong, Jung Min malah tetap menangis membuat ketiga orang lainnya semakin salah paham.

"Aigoo~ hyung, apa yang kamu lakukan" kata Young Saeng yang langsung mendekati Jung Min dan Hyun Joong.

"Minggir hyung" kata Young Saeng sambil mendorong tubuh Hyun Joong dengan tak sopan agar segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Jung Min. Young Saeng pun langsung membantu Jung Min bangun dari posisi baringnya tadi. Young Saeng langsung memeluk tubuh bergetar Jung Min yang sedang menangis itu. Hyun Joong yang terdorong sedikit menjauh dari Young Saeng dan Hyun Joong langsung menatap Jung Min tajam degan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan, Bagus-Jung-Min-semua-percaya-sama-kebohonganmu-itu. Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun yang melihat Hyun Joong menatap Jung Min dengan tatapan kesal langsung gantian menatap Hyun Joong tajam.

"Aigoo~ hyung, apa yang sudah hyung lakukan pada Jung Min sampai-sampai bibirnya berdarah seperti ini" kata Young Saeng sambil menyentuh bibir Jung Min yang terluka akibat pukulan Hyun Joong tadi. Jung Min meringis pelan masih sambil terisak saat Young Saeng menyentuk sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain dia" kata Hyun Joong jujur.

"Sudah Jung Min jangan menangis lagi" pinta Young Saeng sambil membawa namja manis yang ia peluk agar mau berdiri. Setelah itu ia menuntun Jung Min untuk duduk ditepi ranjang dengan Hyun Joong yang masih menatap keduanya tajam.

"Hey, berhenti menangis dan jelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini pada yang lain" kata Hyun Joong pada Jung Min dengan nada sedikit membentar. Jung Min tampak terkejut, air matanya pun tampak semakin membanjiri wajah manisnya itu.

"Hyung berhenti berteriak. Apa hyung nggak lihat Jung Min jadi ketakutan seperti ini" kata Young Saeng dengan nada tegas sambil menatap tajam pada hyungnya itu. Namja imut satu itu masih tetap memeluki Jung Min sambil mengelus-elus lengannya.

"Ne, Mianhae" kata Hyun Joong sedikit menyesal, nada suaranya sudah kembali tak seperti tadi tinggi. "Jung Min tolong bilang ke mereka semua apa yang tadi sedang terjadi, agar mereka bertiga berhenti menatapku seperti itu" pinta Hyun Joong pada Jung Min. Namun namja manis itu masih tetap terus menangis.

"Jung Min, katakan saja semua sejujurnya. Aku dan yang lain pasti tak akan marah padamu. Aku aku juga jamin Hyun Hyung juga nggak akan mengapa-ngapain mu lagi" kata Young Saeng pada Jung Min.

"Ta-tadi Hyun Hyung… Ma-mau… Memaksa aku agar mau melayani dia. Ta-tapi aku nggak mau karena aku lagi nggak mood, ja-jadinya dia mukul aku dan mau memperkosa aku" kata Jung Min yang jelas-jelas bohong besar. Ia masih tampak meneteskan air matanya. Sedangkan Hyun Joong diam terpaku tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar dari pengakuan Jung Min yang jelas-jelas ia sangat tahu kalau itu semua bohong.

"BOHONG..! AKU NGGAK PUNYA NIAT SEDIKIT PUN MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU SAMA JUNG MIN. YANG ADA DIA YANG MENYERANGKU" kata Hyun Joong yang langsung menyangkal semua kebohongan Jung Min tadi.

"Hiks… Hiks… Aku nggak bohong kok, please… percaya sama aku.. Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" kata Jung Min dalam isak tangisnya.

"BERHENTI MENGELUARKAN AIR MATA BUAYAMU ITU JUNG MIN DAN KATAKAN SEMUA KENYATAANNYA" teriak Hyun Joong yang sudah sangat muak dengan permainan yang diciptakan Jung Min.

"Aku udah berbicara sejujurnya kok" kata Jung Min kekeh.

"JUNG MIN" teriak Hyun Joong marah.

"Hyung cukup, jangan buat Jung Min jadi tambah ketakutan" kata Kyu yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar nggak nyangka kalau hyung bisa seperti itu" kata Hyung Jun memojokan Hyun Joong.

"Aku nggak melakukan semua itu" kata Hyun Joong apa adanya. "Kamu, ayo cepat katakan yang sejujurnya" kata Hyun Joong marah sambil menatap Jung Min tajam. Yang ditatap hanya menundukan kepalanya masih terus terisak pelan.

"Apa lagi sih hyung yang harus ku katakan, bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan semua yang terjadi" kata Jung Min pelan masih terus menundukan kepalanya.

"KAMU…" marah Hyun Joong dan hendak mendekati Jung Min namun langsung ditahan oleh Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun. Jung Min yang melihat kemarahan hyung yang ia cintai itu langsung refleks memeluk Young Saeng dan Youngg Saeng pun langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja cantik yang sejak tadi dirangkulnya.

"Hyung sabar, jangan main emosi aja" kata Kyu Jong pada hyungnya yang sedang ia tahan itu.

"Lihat hyung, Jung Min jadi ketakutan seperti ini" kata Young Saeng sinis.

"Aku nggak perduli, Yack.! Lepaskan aku, aku harus beri namja satu itu sedikit pelajaran" kata Hyun Joong murka dan hendak melepaskan tekapan Kyu Jong ditubuhnya. Namun dengan sigap Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun menahannya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" Jung Min semakin ketakutan dan memeluk Yeoung Saeng semakin erat. Young Saeng pun membalasnya sambil mengelus-elus punggung Jung Min. "Hiks.. Hegh… Hoek…" tiba-tiba saja Jung Min melepaskan pelukan Young Saeng dengan sedikit kasar lalu segera berlari kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Hoek… Hoek… Hoek…" terdegar suara Jung Min yang muntah-muntah dari dalam kamar mandi. Young Saeng, Kyu Joong, Hyung Jun dan Hyun Joong pun saling bertukar pandang heran. Namun Young Saeng segera menepis keheranannya dan langsung mengejar Jung Min ke dalam kamar mandi dan disusul oleh Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun yang sudah melepaskan Hyun Joong.

"Apa lagi sekarang yang namja itu perbuat" kata Hyun Joong kesal lalu menyusul ketiga dongsaengnya ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" saat empat orang tadi masuk ke kamar mandi, mereka bisa melihat Jung Min yang sedang memeluk kedua kakinya didepan dada dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kaki-kakinya tadi.

"Jung Min gwenchanayo?" Tanya Young Saeng yang mendekati Jung Min tapi tinggal satu langkah ia mendekat pada Jung Min, Jung Min kembali tampak muntah-muntah di wastafel yang ada didalam kamar mandi itu.

"Jung Min kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Young Saeng sambil mengurut-urut tengkuk Jung Min. setelah puas memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, Jung Min pun kemudian membasuh mulutnya. Setelah itu ia langsung berbalik mentatap Young Saeng dan langsung memeluk namja imut didepannya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hyung, aku hamil" kata Jung Min pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh keempat namja lainnya.

"Mwo… Kamu hamil?" shock Young Saeng dan ketiga namja lainnya. Young Saeng langsung melepaskan dekapan Jung Min dan memandang namja satu itu terutama pada perutnya yang masih datar.

"Ia hyung, aku hamil" kata Jung Min pelan.

"Anak siapa?" Tanya Young Saeng masih menatap Jung Min.

"Hy-hyun Joong hyung" kata Jung Min pelan. Keempat namja yang ada disana pun langsung menatap Jung Min dengan tatapan shock. Lalu ketiga namja lainnya kini menatap Hyun Joong tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh hyungnya itu.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^

Please yg baca tinggalkan comment kalau ga Dean do'ain kecebur kali, balong, laut, sumur, kolam, empang, parit, selokan, got, mmmmpppp #d bekap Hyun joong oppa#

Dean: mmmmppppp... #d bekap Hyun Joong oppa pakek lakban#

Hyun: u ngomong apaan sih?

Dean: Mmmmmpppp...

Hyun: oh... mianhae #buka bekapan#

Dean: oppa mw bunuh q ya? #deathglare.

Hyun: rencana.a... #smirk

Dean: tega #mojok d pinggir kolam ikan piranha#

Hyun: Cup... Cup... jgn nangis dong.

Dean: ga nangis kok #ngelap air mata#

Hyun: oh... serah deh...

Dean: oppa tega...

Hyun: BTW, Jung Min kabur ke mana ya? selesai syuting kok ga nongol lagi?

Dean: Noh d sana #nunjuk Jung Min oppa yg lg d jadiin umpan mancing ikan piranha ma dean. Dean smirk#

Hyun: Huwa... tega #lari nolongin Jung Min tp sebelum.a dorong dean masuk kolam#

Jung Min: #udh bebas dri siksaan dean# huwa... selamat #peluk" Hyun Joong# Dean mana?

Hyun: dy ga comment sih jd q jadiin umpan pirranha tadi #smirk

Jung Min: (-_-)

Hyun: reader semua... kl ga mw nasib.a sama si author it #nunjuk tulang belulang.a Dean# pada commentt ya...

* * *

><p>Riee Kyu Yuya: sudah di lanjut ff.a.. jangan lupa comment lagi ya.<p>

Park Minnie: yg kmrn memang jebakan, kl yg d prolog it kira" gma yah ==a. Jung Min mw.a ma Hyun Joong oppa bukan ma u saeng #smirk

Phokyumin: q update nih biar ga penasaran lagi, comment lg ya.

Sarah-Hitsugaya: seperti.a ga aka nada jebakan lagi, kita maen langsung aja. Kl bnyk jebakan.a tar crta.a kepanjangan ky sinetron" indo lagi -_-. Jung Min eng evil kok #di sate si horse#

Kei: saya juga kasihan kok Hyunpa, udh update… comment lagi ya.

youngsu0307: emg sakit banget tuh, Hyunpa tega ma Jungma.. #d tabok si Horse. Jung Min: sejak kapan q jadi umma u? me: sejak umma d hamilin Hyunpa… ehhehehe…#

aki-taka 'rei-chan: sudah ke pergok tuh #nunjuk" atas# Jung Min bukan kucing dia kuda betina #d lempar k kolam piranha#

Syinichii: udh d update nih comment lg ya. Yg B2ST.a belum d buat jd bersabar saja deh

Sulli Otter: seme.a Hyun Joong, si mall uke d sini. Q buat terobosan baru jd buat couple HyunMin deh.

Kim Cherry: kaga tahu #tampang polos# ikuti aja alur crta.a terus…

aizawa shiron: udh M-preg tuh #nunjuK" Minpa yg lagi muntah" d kamar mandi#

HyukAimimi fishy: mianhae saeng diriku update.a lama, k asikan liburan nih ahahaha…

Riee Kyu Yuya: sudah di lanjut ff.a.. jangan lupa comment lagi ya.

Park Minnie: yg kmrn memang jebakan, kl yg d prolog it kira" gma yah ==a. Jung Min mw.a ma Hyun Joong oppa bukan ma u saeng #smirk

Phokyumin: q update nih biar ga penasaran lagi, comment lg ya.

Sarah-Hitsugaya: seperti.a ga aka nada jebakan lagi, kita maen langsung aja. Kl bnyk jebakan.a tar crta.a kepanjangan ky sinetron" indo lagi -_-. Jung Min eng evil kok #di sate si horse#

Kei: saya juga kasihan kok Hyunpa, udh update… comment lagi ya.

youngsu0307: emg sakit banget tuh, Hyunpa tega ma Jungma.. #d tabok si Horse. Jung Min: sejak kapan q jadi umma u? me: sejak umma d hamilin Hyunpa… ehhehehe…#

aki-taka 'rei-chan: sudah ke pergok tuh #nunjuk" atas# Jung Min bukan kucing dia kuda betina #d lempar k kolam piranha#

Syinichii: udh d update nih comment lg ya. Yg B2ST.a belum d buat jd bersabar saja deh

Sulli Otter: seme.a Hyun Joong, si mall uke d sini. Q buat terobosan baru jd buat couple HyunMin deh.

Kim Cherry: kaga tahu #tampang polos# ikuti aja alur crta.a terus…

aizawa shiron: udh M-preg tuh #nunjuK" Minpa yg lagi muntah" d kamar mandi#

HyukAimimi fishy: mianhae saeng diriku update.a lama, k asikan liburan nih ahahaha…


	4. Hamil

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 3 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

^_^ Pregnant ^_^

_Author Pov…_

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hyung, aku hamil" kata Jung Min pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh keempat namja lainnya.

"Mwo… Kamu hamil?" shock Young Saeng dan ketiga namja lainnya. Young Saeng langsung melepaskan dekapan Jung Min dan memandang namja satu itu terutama pada perutnya yang masih datar.

"Ia hyung, aku hamil" kata Jung Min pelan.

"Anak siapa?" Tanya Young Saeng masih menatap Jung Min.

"Hy-hyun Joong hyung" kata Jung Min pelan. Keempat namja yang ada disana pun langsung menatap Jung Min dengan tatapan shock. Lalu ketiga namja lainnya kini menatap Hyun Joong tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh hyungnya itu.

"It… Itu Bohong. Yack.! Jung Min jangan bicara yang sembarangan. Bagaimana bisa aku menghamilimu ka…."

"Sebulan yang lalu hyung. Ya, sebulan yang lalu dihari ulang tahunmu itu. Apa hyung sudah lupa?" potong Jung Min, Hyun Joong pun diam mendengarkan.

"Kalau hyung lupa, baik aku bakal menceritakannya kembali biar hyung ingat semuanya. Sebulan yang lalu kita berlima merayakan ulang tahun hyung di apartement hyung ini. setelah acara selesai Young Saeng dan Kyu Jong Hyung serta Hyung Jun langsung pulang sedangkan aku masih tetap disini menemani hyung minum-minum hingga hyung mabuk lalu menyeretku ke dalam kamar dan melakukan semuanya. APA HYUNG INGAT KALAU HYUNG SUDAH MEMPERKOSAKU DALAM KEADAAN MABUK?" teriak Jung Min kesal, Hyun Joong terdiam berusaha mengingat semua yang terjadi, tapi ia hanya berhasil mengingat kalau ia memang mengajak Jung Min minum-minum waktu itu. Hyun Joong hanya mengingat sebatas itu saja, ia tak bisa mengingat hal selanjutnya.

"Saat hyung melakukan semua itu aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap hyung mengingat semua itu. Asal hyung tahu saja, aku memaafkan hyung dengan sangat ikhlas setelah semua yang hyung lakukan malam itu. Karena itu lah saat pagi hari hyung terbangun aku tak sedikit pun marah pada hyung. Aku berusaha memaafkan hyung dan berharap hyung bisa mencintaiku seperti aku yang memang sudah mencintai hyung sejak awal" kata Jung Min lemah. Suasana masih hening tak ada yang berani berbicara. Hyun Joong tampak memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Kemarin aku memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit karena merasakan ada yang janggal pada tubuhku. Dan hyung tahu apa yang dokter katakan padaku? Aku hamil hyung, Hamil.! Aku hamil satu bulan dan jelas-jelas ini anak hyung. Aku tak pernah menyerahkan tubuhku pada namja lain selain hyung" kata Jung Min yang semakin terisak. Air mata semakin membasahi wajah manisnya yang tampak memerah.

"Aku… Aku… Arrgghhttt…. Aku binggung, ini… terlalu mendadak" ucap Hyun Joong sambil meremas rambutnya kasar.

"Hyung, bertanggung jawablah. Nikahi aku, demi anak kita yang ada di dalam rahimku ini" kata Jung Min sambil mengelus pelan perut rata miliknya. Jung Min menatap Hyun Joong dengan tatapan memelas.

"A-aku… Aku masih binggung. Aku belum bisa menerima semua ini. A-aku cukup shock dengan semua ini. Mianhae" kata Hyun Joong pelan.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Ja-jadi hyung menolak anak ini? Hyung tak mau bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Jung Min sambil menatap Hyun Joong tajam.

"A-aku…"

Plllaaaakkk… sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Hyun Joong yang dilayang kan oleh Jung Min. Hyun Joong terdiam, ia tak percaya kalau dirinya akan mendapatkan sebuah tamparan kuat dari dongsaengnya sendiri. Young Saeng, Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan tarpercaya atas apa yang dilakukan Jung Min tadi pada Hyun Joong.

"Hyung tega.! AKU BENCI HYUNG.!" Kata Jung Min yang langsung berlari keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Jung Min pergi begitu saja meninggalkan apartement Hyun Joong.

"Jung Min tunggu" Young Saeng pun berinisiatif mengejar dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung…"

"Jung Min..!" kata-kata Kyu Jong terhenti karena terikan Hyun Joong. Setelah itu Hyun Joong pun berlari mengejar Jung Min dan Young Saeng. Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun pun segera mengejar hyungnya keluar apartement.

"Younggie, dimana Jung Min?" Tanya Hyun Joong pada Young Saeng saat mereka berpas-pasan didepan lift.

"Sudah masuk kedalam lift" kata Young Saeng. Hyun Joong pun segera menekan tombol lift dengan terburu-buru. Tapi karena sudah tak sabar, Hyun Joong pun memutuskan menggunakan tangga untuk mengejar Jung Min. Hyun Joong berlari menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Untung saja tadi saat keluar dari apartementnya ia sempat meraih baju dan mengenakannya dengan sembarangan. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk mengurangi sedikit udara dingin yang menerpa permukaan kulit mulusnya.

"Jung Min… Jung Min… Tunggu" kata Hyun Joong yang mengejar Jung Min yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. "Jung Min please buka pintunya" pinta Hyun Joong sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu mobil Jung Min pelan. Jung Min tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan hyungnya itu. Dengan masih sedikit terisak Jung Min mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Jung Min berhenti" kata Hyun Joong yang berusaha mengejar mobil Jung Min dengan percuma karena mobil tadi terus bergerak manjauhi dirinya.

"Hyung…" Kyu Jong, Young Saeng dan Hyung Jun pun kini berada dibelakang mereka.

"Dia pergi" kata Hyun Joong pelan.

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu saja hyung" saran Young Saeng.

"Hn… Yah, biarka saja dahulu. Kita kembali lagi saja" aja Hyun Joong pada ketiga dongsaengnya. Keempatnya pun kembali keapartement Hyun Joong. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Hyun Joong langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya disalah satu sofa. Ia tampak sedikit terpuruk.

"Hyung, setelah ini bagaimana?" Tanya sang maknae a.k.a Hyung Jun pada Hyun Joong.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Hyun Joong balik.

"Iya, apa hyung akan bertanggung jawab dengan ke hamilan Jung Min hyung? Apa hyung akan menikahinya?" Tanya Hyung Jun lagi.

"Entahlah… Aku binggung" kata Hyun Joong pelan.

"Pikirkan baik-baik hyung, ingat anak yang ada di dalam rahim Jung Min anak kandung hyung, lho" kata Young Saeng.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi nggak semudah itu untuk menikah. Kalian tahu bukan, aku bukan gay. Dan aku juga…. Tak mencintai Jung Min. Aku Cuma menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku saja" kata Hyun Joong.

"Ya, kami tahu hyung. Tapi ada darah daging hyung sendiri di dalam perut Jung Min" kata Kyu Jong mengingatkan.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tolong jangan desak aku dulu, biarkan aku memikirkan semuanya terlebih dahulu" kata Hyun Joong.

"Baiklah hyung, kami nggak akan mendesak hyung kok. Kami Cuma mau yang terbaik buat hyung dan Jung Min" kata Young Saeng.

"Gomawo" balas Hyun Joong pelan, ia pun mulai memikirkan semua kejadian tiba-tiba yang terjadi pagi ini.

^_^ Pregnant ^_^

Seminggu berlalu, Jung Min terus saja mengurung dirinya didalam apartement miliknya. Bahkan ia tak membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Young Saeng, Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun yang mendatangi apartementnya untuk masuk kedalam apartementnya itu. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk menenagkan pikiranya sendiri. Ia tak mau ada yang menganggu dirinya untuk beberapa hari ini. Sebenranya ia sangat berharap Hyun Joong akan mendatangi dirinya dan berkata kalau dia mau bertanggung jawab. Tapi, ternyata semua itu hanya harapan belaka. Hyun Joong tak menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Jung Min. Jangankan menunjukan dirinya, Hyun Joong bahkan tak menghubungi Jung Min sekali pun itu.

Jung Min muak…. Kesal… Marah… Kecewa…. Semua perasaan campur aduk jadi satu. Ia mencoba menerima semuanya. Menerima penolakan Hyun Joong pada dirinya dan juga pada bayi yang tengah ia kandung tentunya. Menangis pun tak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Sebanyak apa pun air mata yang ia keluarkan, tak akan pernah bisa merubah semuanya. Tak akan membuat Hyun Joong tiba-tiba mencintai dirinya.

Jung Min yang sudah cukup lelah dengan semua penantiannya pun segera mendatangi apartement Hyun joong. Mereka butuh bicara dari hati ke hati saat ini. Bicara secara baik-baik tanpa ada amarah dan tangisan seperti seminggu yang lalu. Jung Min berusaha menata hatinya sebelum menekan bel apartemet Hyun Joong.

"Huft… Beri umma semangat ya baby" kata Jung Min sambil meraba perutnya lalu menekan bel sebanyak dua kali. Tak lama pintu apartement pun terbuka menampakan sesosok namja tampan yang sejak lama sangat dicintai oleh Jung Min.

"Annyeong hyung" kata Jung Min ramah, ia tersenyum sangat manis pada hyung yang kini tampak terdiam mematung saat mengetahui kehadirnnya. Hati Jung Min sedikit sakit saat melihat reaksi Hyun Joong saat melihat kedatangannya itu.

'_Sepertinya Hyun Hyung tak suka melihat aku mendatanginya' _kata Jung Min sedih tapi dia tak sedikit pun menampakkan kesedihannya itu didepan Hyun Joong.

"Hyung" panggil Jung Min pelan berharap dengan suaranya itu Hyun Joong akan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, Ju.. Jung Min. Kamu datang ternyata" kata Hyun Joong tampak sedikit kikuk. "Mau masuk? Masuklah, diluar sedikit dingin bukan"kata Hyun Joong lagi lalu mempersilahkan Jung Min masuk kedalam aparetementnya.

"Hn.." deham Jung Min lalu segera masuk kedalam apartement milik hyungnya itu.

"Duduklah dulu, aku buatkan kamu minuman hangat sebentar" kata Hyun Joong lalu menghilang kearah dapur. Tak lama ia pun segera kembali ke ruang tamu menemui Jung Min yang duduk manis disalah satu sofa. Hyun Joong meletakkan dua buah gelas berisi minuman diatas meja setelah itu ia segera mengambil tempat duduk didepan Jung Min. Keduanya terdiam, suasana tampak sedikit canggung tak seperti biasanya.

"Minumlah" suruh Hyun Joong memecahkan sedikit suasana hening diantara mereka, Jung Min mengangguk lalu segera merih gelas berisi coklat panas lalu menyesap sedikit air didalam gelas tadi. Keadaan pun kembali hening, tak ada yang mencoba membuka suara lagi. Jung Min tampak meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Hyung…"

"Jung Min…"

Ucap keduanya berbarengan. Hyun Joong dan Jung Min pun saling bertukar tatapan.

"Hyung saja yang deluan, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya" kata Jung Min pelan.

"Aniya, kamu saja yang bicara deluan" kata Hyun Joong.

"Hyung sa…"

"Bicaralah, bukankah kamu kemari karena ada yang ingin disampaikan bukan" kata Hyun Joong memotong kata-kata Jung Min. Jung Min menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya, aku memang kemari karena ada yang ingin ku sampaikan atau lebih tepatnya ingin ku tanyakan" kata Jung Min.

"Katakanlah, aku akan mendengarkan serta menjawab semua pertanyaanmu" kata Hyun Joong.

"Hn… Se-sebenarnya ini masih ada hubungannya dengan…. Kehamilanku" kata Jung Min pelan, ia kembali menghela nafasnya. "Hyung tahu bukan kalau aku mencintai hyung sedangkan aku juga tahu kalau hyung tak sedikit pun memiliki rasa padaku kecuali perasaan antara hyung dan dongsaengnya saja" Jung Min terdiam sesaat.

"Tapi sekarang aku hamil dan semua jadi berbeda. Aku masih mengharapkan hyung mau menikahiku dan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku ini. karena itu, aku kemari ingin bertanya apa hyung bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab atas anak yang sedang ku kandung ini?" kata Jung Min dengan pelan namun cukup dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Hyun Joong.

Suasana kembali hening, Hyun Joong masih dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Sebenarnya dari awal ia melihat Jung Min didepan pintu apartementnya, dia sudah yakin kalau Jung Min menemuinya hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini. Tapi walau pun sudah diberi waktu seminggu oleh Jung Min, Hyun Joong masih belum bisa mendapatkan keputusan yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Dia masih bingung.

Jung Min menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu suasana ini. Ia sadar kalau sekarang dia kembali ditolak secara tak langsung oleh Hyungnya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat menahan air matanya agar tak segera keluar. Ia tak mau tampak lemah didepan hyungnya itu.

"Hyung jawablah, jangan gantung semua pertanyaanku begitu saja. Aku butuh kepastian" pinta Jung Min dengan amat sangat.

"Jung Min…. Aku…. Aku…" kata-kata Hyun Jong terhenti, ia masih bingung mau memutuskan apa.

"Katakanlah hyung, aku menerima semua keputusan yang akan hyung katakan" kata Jung Min sambil menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap Hyun Joong.

"Jung Min… Aku…" Hyun Joong kembali terdiam. Jung Min pun semakin ingin menangis tapi sekuat mungkin ia tahan. Tapi seberapa besar pun ia mencegahnya air mata itu tetap mengalir cukup deras membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Huft…" Jung Min menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, ia segera menghapus semua air matanya. Hyun Joong bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata yang dikeluarkan Jung Min itu. "Semua jelas hyung, aku pergi" kata Jung Min yang langsung beranjak berdiri lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi Hyun Joong.

"Jung Min" panggil Hyun Joong yang langsung beranjak mengejar Jung Min yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartementnya sambil menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sendu penuh kesedihan.

"Aku… Aku…" Hyun Joong pun kembali tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya saat ia kini telah berada didepan Jung Min.

"Cukup hyung, aku terlalu tersakiti saat ini" kata Jung Min sedikit lantang. "Aku sudah putuskan, kalau hyung tak mau bertanggung jawab maka aku akan….." Jung Min terdiam lalu menarik nafas sedikit panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Aku akan melakukan aborsi hyung" kata Jung Min sedikit pelan namun bisa didengar Hyun Joong.

"MWO.! ABORSI.! Tapi, itu kan…."

"Aku sudah menemukan seorang dokter yang mau melakukan aborsi untukku. Besok datang saja ke Inha Hospital kalau hyung bersedia mendampingiku" kata Jung Min memotong kata-kata Hyun Joong.

"Tapi…."

"Aborsinya akan dilakukan pukul sepuluh pagi besok hyung. Aku berharap hyung bersedia datang. Annyeong" Jung Min kembali memotong kata-kata Hyun Joong. Setelah mengatakan semua itu Jung Min langsung pamit dan meninggalkan apartement Hyun Joong.

"JUNG MIN" teriak Hyun Joong dengan sia-sia karena Jung Min kini sudah berlari memasuki lift dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Ia tahu tadi Jung Min menangis setelah mengatakan semua ini. Hyun Joong pun merasa sangat bersalah pada dongsaengnya itu. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada bayi yang tak ia akui itu juga.

'_Jung Min mianhae… Aku memang hyung yang jahat'_ kata Hyun Joong yang kembali masuk kedalam apartementnya. Tak sedikit pun ia berniat untuk mengejar Jung Min. Pikirannya kambali kacau saat mendengar kata-kata Jung Min tadi bahkan sepertinya pikirannya kini lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

^_^ TBC Again ^_^


	5. Aborsi

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 4 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

_^_^ Aborsi ^_^_

_Author Pov…_

_Hyun Joong berjalan pelan sambil memandangi sekelilingnya. Semua serba putih. 'Ini surga kah?' pikir Hyun Joong. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mulanya hingga ia bisa sampai ditempat serba putih itu. Walau pun tempat itu didominasi dengan warna putih, tapi tetap saja terdapat kesan menentramkan hati dari tempat yang tak ia ketahui dimana itu._

_Hyun Joong terus berjalan sambil menatap ke daerah disekitarnya hingga matanya kini menatap lurus pada seorang anak kecil yang tampak sedang asik bermain kapal-kapalan disebuah sungai kecil yang lagi-lagi airnya sangat putih bagaikan susu. Hyun Joong menatap anak tadi dengan tatapan tajam. Ia telusuri setiap lekuk tubuh anak kecil tadi, satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan. Anak itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya dan juga Jung Min. Sebenarnya siapa gerangan namja kecil didepannya kini itu?_

_Hyun Joong masih terus menatap namja kecil tadi sambil berjalan mendekatinya hingga kini jarak keduanya hanya terpaut lima langkah saja. Hyun Joong terdiam ditempatnya sambil terus menatap anak kecil tadi. Namun dengap perlahan anak kecil yang sedang asik bermain itu menolehkan pandangannya kearah Hyun Joong. Anak kecil tadi tersenyum manis pada Hyun Joong, sebuah senyuman yang sama seperti yang sering ia lihat dari dongsaengnya Jung Min._

"_Appa kemari, temani aku bermani" kata anak tadi riang sambil berlari kearah Hyun Joong lalu menarik tangan namja tampan itu untuk ikut mendekati tepian sungai dan bermain bersama. Awalnya Hyun Joong cukup kaget saat mendengar anak kecil tadi memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Appa'. Namun perlahan ia pun mulai terhanyut dalam kenyamana yang entah bagaimana bisa cukup ia nikmati._

_Hyun Joong duduk disebuah batu besar yang terdapat dipinggir sungai sambil menatap anak kecil tadi yang masih terus bermain dengan kapal-kapalannya. Hyun Joong tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar saat melihat tingkah mengemaskan anak kecil yang tadi sempat memanggilnya 'Appa'. Senyuman Hyun Joong terhenti saat ia melihat posisi anak kecil didepannya yang sangat membahayakan. Anak kecil itu bisa jatuh kapan saja kedalam sungai, pikir Hyun Joong._

"_Hey, awas.!" Seru Hyun Joong yang langsung berlari mendekati anak kecil tadi yang nyaris saja terjatuh. Hyun Joong Mengengam salah satu tangan anak kecil tadi dengan erat._

"_Huft… Gomawo appa, hampir saja tadi aku terjatuh ke dalam Arrggghhhtt…" teriak anak kecil itu lagi saat ia kembali terpeleset dan hampir jatuh kedalam sungai yang entah kenapa dengan perlahan sungai tadi tampak semakin dalam. Hyun Joong dengan paniknya masih mengengam tangan anak tadi._

_Hyun Joong tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja semua suasana serba putih tadi perlahan berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Dan saat ini posisi keduanya sedang berada di pinggir jurang. Hyun Joong sedang berusaha menarik anak kecil yang ternyata hampir terjatuh dari jurang tadi. Dibawah sana, tepatnya dibawah jurang itu Hyun Joong bisa melihat sebuah tempat yang sangat mengerikan._

"_Tenanglah, aku akan berusaha menarikmu keatas sini" kata Hyun Joong kepada anak kecil yang saat ini berusaha ia tarik dengan sekuat tenaga._

"_Appa, aku takut" anak tadi mulai menangis, Hyun Joong pun sedikit kasihan pada anak tadi. "Appa cepat tolong aku, aku belum mau mati" kata anak tadi lagi._

"_Ku mohon tenanglah, aku akan berusaha menolongmu" kata Hyun Joong berusaha mengangkat tubuh kecil anak yang hampir masuk kedalam jurang tadi._

"_Appa, jangan bunuh aku" kata anak tadi sambil terus terisak._

"_Tak akan, bertahanlah ku mohon" pinta Hyun Joong sambil terus berusaha menarik anak tadi keatas. "Ku mohon bertahanlah…. Tolong… Jangan putus asa" kata Hyun Joong lagi._

"_Tidak… Uh… Bertahanlah…" Hyun Joong semakin panik saat merasakan gengaman tangan anak tadi pada tangannya sedikit melonggar dan hampir terlepas._

"_Appa, jangan bunuh aku" pinta anak itu. Dan perlahan gengaman tangan keduanya terlepas. Anak tadi pun jatuh kedalam jurang tepat didepan mata Hyun Joong._

_^_^ Aborsi ^_^_

"Tttttiiiiidddddaaaakkkkk…." Teriak Hyun Joong lantang, ia segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya jadi terduduk. "Huh.. Huh… Huh… Huh… Huh…" Hyun Joong berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sangat memburu. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata barusan ia sedang bermimpi sangat buruk. Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan anak yang sangat mirip dirinya dan Jung Min. Dari mimpi tadi Hyun Joong masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas permintaan sang anak yang tak ingin di bunuh. Anak itu meminta padanya dengan wajah yang sangat memelas, dan itu semua tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Huh… Huh… Huh… Ternyata hanya mimpi saja" kata Hyun Joong pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh yang mengalir dengan sedikit deras. "Tapi kenapa semua terasa begitu nyata. Dan anak itu… Arrgghhttt… Aku jadi kacau karena pernyataan Jung Min tadi sore" kata Hyun Joong frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Hyun Joong pun kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Jung Min padanya tadi sore.

"_Cukup hyung, aku terlalu tersakiti saat ini"_

"_Aku akan melakukan aborsi hyung"_

"_Aku sudah menemukan seorang dokter yang mau melakukan aborsi untukku. Besok datang saja ke Inha Hospital kalau hyung bersedia mendampingiku"_

"_Aborsinya akan dilakukan pukul sepuluh pagi besok hyung. Aku berharap hyung bersedia datang. Annyeong"_

Semua kata-kata Jung Min itu terus berputar-putar dalam ingatan Hyun Joong bagaikan kaset rusak yang tak mau dihentikan dan terus saja berputar serta mengingatkan pada dirinya potongan-potongan memori yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Dari semua potongan-potongan memori itu, Hyun Joong masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas bagiamana raut kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang terpancar begitu jelas dari wajah manis Jung Min yang sudah berubah menjadi muram. Dan ia lah penyebab hilangnya wajah manis tadi.

"Jung Min" ucap Hyun Joong pelan sambil kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan. "Mianhae… Aku memang bukan hyung yang baik bagimu" kata Hyun Joong dengan nada cukup menyesal.

"Apa tadi itu pertanda ya?" Tanya Hyun Joong pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan kesedihan pada wajah anak tadi. Kesedihan yang sama seperti yang ku lihat pada wajah manis Jung Min yang entah sudah sejak kapan tak ku lihat lagi wajah manis itu. Yang ada tinggallah wajah muramnya saja" kata Hyun Joong sedih.

"Dosakah aku bila bersikap begini pada Jung Min? Tuhan… Buat aku mengambil sebuah keputusan yang terbaik. Sebuah keputusan yang tak akan membuatku menyesal dikemudian hari" kata Hyun Joong lagi. Hyun Joong kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Setelah itu ia segera menatap kearah jam digital yang terpajang rapi diatas meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur king size miliknya.

"Pukul satu lewat Sembilan" ucap Hyun Joong pelan. Ia yang merasa masih sedikit mengantuk pun segera merubah posisinya kembali menjadi berbaring. Sebisa mungkin ia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menyambung tidurnya yang tadi sempat tergangu. Tak lama setelah Hyun Joong mencoba memejamkan matanya, ia pun akhirnya mulai tertidur.

_^_^ Aborsi ^_^_

_Jung Min Pov…_

Disinilah aku sekarang berada. Tepat didepan sebuah rumah sakit yang akan menjadi tempat dimana aku mengambil sebuah keputusan yang sangat besar. Aborsi, itu tulah keputusan besar yang sebenarnya sangat sulit untukku ambil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak mungkin membesarkan anak ini sendirian. Aku tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya kalau aku menjadi single parent bagi anak yang tengah ku kandung ini. Pasti aku tak akan kuat menjalani itu sendirian. Karena itulah aku mengambil jalan terbodoh ini.

'Oh baby, maafkan umma ya aegya' kataku dalam hati seraya membelai lembut perut datarku. Aku menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Setelah itu dengan langkah perlahan aku mulai masuk kedalam rumah sakit menuju kebagian informasi dan mendaftarkan proses aborsi yang ku inginkan. Setelah mendaftarkan semuanya, aku menunggu namaku akan dipanggil nantinya.

"Nyonya Park Jung Min" panggil seorang suster tak lama setelah aku mulai menunggu tadi. Aku pun segera mendekati suster yang menyerukan namaku itu. Sebenarnya aku sedikit aneh dengan panggilan 'Nyonya' tadi, biar bagaimana pun kan aku ini seorang namja bukan yeoja. Tapi tak apalah, toh suster itu tak akan tahu kalau aku ini namja karena aku sedang menyamar saat ini. Paling juga dokter yang akan mengoprasiku nanti saja yang tahu kalau aku ini namja.

"Selamat pagi" sapa suster tadi, aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis saja. "Apa nyonya yakin ingin mengugurkan kandungan anda? Apa anda sudah memikirkan semuanya kembali?" Tanya suster tadi, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Dan tampaknya suster itu mengerti dengan maksud angukan kepalaku tadi. Buktinya saja ia sedikit menghela nafas, kecewa mungkin.

"Kalau anda sudah sangat yakin dan tak akan menyesal natinya, tanda tangan dan berilah stempel dibagian sebelah sini" kata suster itu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang setelah ku baca ternyata itu adalah surat keterangan aborsi. Setelah membacanya aku pun langsung menandatangani surat tadi tepat di tempat yang suster itu minta.

"Apa anda sendiri?" Tanya suter itu padaku yang ku jawab dengan anggukan kepala saja. "Lebih baik anda menghubungi ayah dari anak anda agar ia bisa mendampingi anda nanti" saran sang dokter dan aku kembali menganggukan kepalaku. Suster tadi tersenyum ramah padaku. "Karena semua persiapan operasi sedang disiapkan, nyonya bisa menunggu sebentar ya" kata suster itu lagi, dan aku lagi-lagi hanya menganggukan kepala lalu berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disana.

Saat ini aku bisa melihat sekelilingku penuh dengan para ibu-ibu hamil yang tampak sangat bahagia menantikan kelahiran anak-anak mereka. Ibu-ibu hamil disekitarku sangat beragam dari yang perutnya masih terlihat rata seperti diriku sampai yang sudah tampak membesar. Dan ku perkirakan pasti umur kandungannya sekitar delapan atau Sembilan bulan. Selain itu, ada juga para ibu-ibu yang sedang membawa anak bayi mereka untuk diperiksa bulanan. Satu hal yang terlintas dalam otakku, bayi-bayi itu sangat lucu. Apakah bila anak dalam rahimku ini lahir akan selucu mereka ya?

Aku membuka dan menutuk flip handphone miliku berkali-kali. Aku jadi sedikit terpikir dengan kata-kata suster tadi yang menyuruhku untuk memanggil appa bayi yang sedang ku kandung ini. Apa aku harus menghubungi Hyun Joong hyung dan menyuruhnya datang kemari untuk mendampingiku ya? Tapi kalau ku hubungi dia apa dia mau datang kemari? Entahlah, sepertinya itu semua akan percuma saja. Lebih baik aku tak menghubunginya saja. Kalau dia mau datang, ya datanglah. Aku pasti akan sedikit senang bila ia datang. Apa lagi bila ia datang untuk mencegah niat bodohku ini, pasti aku akan sangat bahagia.

_^_^ Aborsi ^_^_

Tiga orang namja yang tak lain adalah Young Saeng, Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun berlari dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuju kamar apartement milik Hyun Joong. Mereka bertiga tahu kalau nanti jam sepuluh pagi Jung Min akan melakukan semua niat bodohnya yang tak lain adalah aborsi. Ketiganya tak mau Jung Min melakukan itu, dan jadilah sekarang mereka berlari menuju apartement Hyun Joong dan merayu hyung mereka itu untuk mengagalkan usaha gila Jung Min.

"Hyung cepat buka pintunya" kata Hyung Jun sedikt memaksa pada Young Saeng yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu apartement milik Hyun Joong dengan kunci miliknya.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa sih" kata Young Saeng, dan akhirnya pintu pun terbuka. Ketiganya langsung masuk kedalam apartement dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Mereka bertiga langsung berjalan menuju kamar Hyun Joong. Ketiganya yakin kalau hyung mereka itu pasti masih terlelap padahal saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan lewat dua puluh lima menit. Dan benar saja dugaan mereka, Hyun Joong masih terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah selimut hangat yang mengulung tubuhnya. ketiganya pun langsung mendekati hyung mereka itu dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hyung… bangun hyung… bangun…" ketiga namja tadi terus mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyun Jong dengan sedikit brutal hingga membuat namja tampan tadi mengeliat tak nyaman. Lalu dengan perlahan Hyun Joong pun mulai membuka matanya dan menatap heran pada ketiga dongsaengnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada didepannya.

"Kalian, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Hyun Joong heran. Merubah posisi tidurnya jadi terduduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya sesekali.

"Hyung cepat sadar dan pergilah ke rumah sakit" suruh Kyu Jong sedikit memaksa.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus ke rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Hyun Joong polos karena ia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Hyung ayo cepat selamatkan anakmu" paksa Young Saeng sambil menarik tangan kiri Hyun Joong.

"Anak?" pikir Hyun Joong heran. "MWO.!" Teriak Hyun Joong lantang saat akhirnya ia teringat dengan Jung Min. Dengan secepat kilat ia pun turun dari atas tempat tidur hendak pergi menuju tempat dimana Jung Min kini berada setelah sebelumnya ia sempat melirik pada jam digital miliknya yang menunjukan jam Sembilan lewat tiga puluh tiga menit.

"Hyung tunggu" cegah Young Saeng sambil mengejar Hyun Joong keluar kamar.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Hyun Joong heran.

"Ganti bajumu dulu, masak mau ke rumah sakit pakai baju tidur begitu" kata Young Saeng mengingatkan.

"Nggak akan keburu Younggie" kata Hyun Joong singkat.

"Tapi setidaknya pakai ini" kata Young Saeng sambil melemparkan mantel tebal miliknya.

"Dan pakai ini juga hyung" kata Hyung Jun sambil memberikan beberapa alat penyamaran pada Hyun Joong.

"Gomawo" kata Hyun Joong pada kedua dongsaengnya itu. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hyun Joong pun segera beranjak pergi lagi.

"Hyung tunggu" kini giliran Kyu Jong lah yang memanggil namanya saat Hyun Joong sudah berada di depan pintu apartementnya sendiri. Hyun Joong pun menatap Kyu Jong dengan sedikit kesal karena ia kembali dihentikan.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Hyun Joong dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Tangkap" kata Kyu Joong sambil melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Hyun Joong yang dengan refleks ditangkap oleh namja tampan itu. "Pakai mobilku saja ke rumah sakitnya hyung, tadi aku mencari kunci mobil hyung tapi nggak ketemu" kata Kyu Joong. Hyun Joong tersenyum pada ketiga dongsaengnya itu.

"Gomawo" kata Hyun Joong lagi.

"Kita nggak butuh kata terima kasih hyung, yang kita butuhkan itu Jung Min ada disini lengkap dengan kehidupan didalam perutnya" kata Young Saeng.

"Ya, do'akan saja aku nggak telat" kata Hyun Joong.

"Good Luck hyung" kata Hyung Jun. Hyun Joong menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera pergi menuju mobil milik Kyu Jong. Ia menjalankan mobil tadi dengan sedikit cepat. Ia buru-buru, tak ingin terlambat walau pun itu hanya sedetik saja.

Berkat mimpi anehnya semalamlah yang kini berhasil membuat Hyun Joong panik setengah mati. Ia tahu akan kesedihan anaknya yang ada didalam kandungan Jung Min, karena itu lah ia berharap bisa menyelamatkan apa yang memang seharusnya ia selamatkan.

^_^ TBC Again ^_^


	6. Usaha

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 5 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

* * *

><p><em>^_^ Usaha ^_^<em>

_Hyun Joong Pov…_

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang, sering kali beberapa kendaraan lain membunyikan klakson mobil mereka karena geram melihat cara menyetirku yang sedikit ugal-ugalan ini. Aku mengendarai mobil seolah-olah jalanan ini milikku saja. Sepertinya aku memang harus sedikit memperhatikan cara menyetirku. Aku juga harus memperhatikan para pengendara lainnya bukan. Akhirnya aku pun menurunkan kecepatan mobilku sebelum akhirnya aku di tilang dan tak bisa menemui Jung Min lalu mulai menyesal seumur hidupku.

Jangan salahkan aku karena semua itu tadi. Salahkan saja niat bodoh Jung Min yang ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri… eugh.. salah, maksudku anak kami bukan hanya anaknya saja tapi anakku juga. Ya anak kami yang kini ada didalam rahimnya yang usianya masih menghitung minggu itu. Aish… Oke… Oke… Awalnya memang aku yang salah, aku lah yang tak mau bertanggung jawab dan menikahinya. Aku lari dari kenyataan yang ada, kenyataan kalau aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang appa. Dan sialnya lagi, kini aku menjadi appa yang tak bertanggung jawab karena membiarkan anaknya diambang kematian begitu saja.

Semua ini karena mimpiku semalam yang sangat aneh. Mimpi bertemu seorang bocah laki-laki yang memintaku untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan tak membunuhnya. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan semua mimpiku semalam dengan begitu saja kalau bayangan kesedihan anak tadi dan juga bayangan kesedihan Jung Min selalu berputar didalam memori otakku dan tak mau berhenti-berhenti. Anak itu sangat mirpi dengan ku dan juga Jung Min. Sebuah perpaduan sempurna antara kami berdua. Mungkin saja dia memang anak yang kini ada dirahim dongsaeng baboku itu. Anakku dan juga Jung Min tentunya, bukankah kami membuatnya bersama-sama. Jadi mau tak mau dia juga darah dagingku bukan.

"Arrgh… Sial.!" Umpatku kesal. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini aku terjebak macet. Oh ayolah… ini Seoul bukan Jakarta. Kenapa harus macet mendadak seperti ini. Hey, aku punya urusan mendesak yang sangat berhubungan dengan nyawa seseorang nih. Lebih tepatnya dengan nyawa anakku sendiri yang akan segera dibunuh oleh umma yang sedang mengandungnya. Jadi please… jangan buat masalah lagi dong.

Dengan sedikit kesal aku menkan klakson mobilku berkali-kali tapi tetap saja percuma. Akhirnya aku pun turun dari mobilku dan melihat keadaan didepan sana. Aku sedikit penasaran apa sih yang menyebabkan kemacetan mendadak ini. Aku pun berjalan pelan kearah keramaian didepanku. Setelah sedikit memaksa untuk terus maju kedapan, akhirnya aku bisa melihat semua penyebab kemacetan ini.

Yups, didepanku kini sedang terpasang garis polisi. Sedang ada kecelakaan beruntun ternyata. Ada sekita enam mobil yang tampak dalam keadaan mengenaskan didepanku saat ini. Pentesan saja jadi macet mendadak seperti ini. Sepertinya ini semua tak akan selesai dalam waktu beberapa menit saja bila melihat banyaknya korban yang diakibatkan kecelakaan itu. Dan itu berarti pertanda buruk buatku. Mobilku akan terus kejebak kemacetan ini. Oh ayolah, Jung Min tunggu aku sebentar lagi jangan bunuh anak kita dahulu.

"Permisi ahjumma, boleh tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku pada seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang berada disampingku. Wanita yang ku sapa tadi pun segera melirik kearah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan lengan sebelah kirinya.

"Sembilan lewat lima puluh lima menit" jawab wanita tadi ramah.

"Ah, gomawo ahjumma" kataku pada wanita tadi, ia mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu aku langsung menyingkir dari kerumunan masa ini. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan dari pada hanya diam menyaksikan kecelakaan tadi. Aku kan harus segera ke Inha Hospital dan menyelamatkan semuanya sebelum aku menyesal seumur hidupku.

"Sial, aku nggak akan punya cukup waktu untuk sampai disana dengan segera. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap Jung Min belum melakukan oprasi itu sampai aku datang kesana" harapku dalam hati sambil berusaha keluar dari kerumunan masa yang masih memadati tempatku tadi.

"Kalau aku lari dari sini sampai ke Inha Hospital paling cepat aku baru sampai disana tiga puluh lima menit lagi. Tapi tak ada salahnya kalau aku mencobanya bukan" kataku pelan lalu mulai berlari menyusuri jalan menuju rumah sakit dimana Jung Min kini berada.

^_^ Usaha ^_^

_Jung Min Pov…_

Aku melirik jam yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan lengan kiriku berulang-ulang kali, jam tadi tepat menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh lima menit. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggu dirumah sakit ini. Aku terus menunggu dengan perasaan takut yang terus bertambah seiring waktu yang juga terus berjalan dengan perlahan namun pasti.

Aku takut… sangat takut malahan. Aku tak tahu kemana perginya semua keberanianku yang semula terkumpul didalam hatiku saat aku memutuskan untuk melakukan aborsi. Padahal tadi sebelum aku berada ditempat ini aku masih dengan semangatnya ingin melakukan semua hal itu, tapi sekarang aku malah merasa sangat takut. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit takut saat ini. Apa lagi kalau mengingat opeasi menyakitkan itu sebentar lagi akan terlaksana. Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkan rasa takutku ini sekarang, tapi sayangnya aku tak tahu siapa orang yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Bukan Young Saeng dan Kyu Jong hyung, bukan Hyung Jun bukan pula Hyun Joong hyung.

Kalau boleh berharap, aku ingin saat ini bisa melihat Hyun Joong hyung disini. Aku sangat yakin, walau hanya melihat saja pasti aku sudah merasa sangat tenang. Aku tak mau berharap lebih seperti berharap Hyun Joong hyung datang kemari secara tiba-tiba lalu mengagalkan semua niatku untuk melakukan aborsi. Aku sudah takut berharap lebih, aku takut tersakiti lagi. Dua kali aku ditolak begitu saja oleh Hyun Joong hyung. Dan aku tak mau merasakan rasa sakit dari sebuah kekecewaan lagi.

Tapi aku benar-benar berharap kalau Hyun Joong hyung akan datang kemari untuk menemaniku melakukan aborsi ini. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit merasa puas kalau ia memang benar-benar datang. Kalau itu terjadi berarti dia memang masih menganggap bayi ini ada di tengah-tengah hubungan kami yang tak ada apa-apanya ini. Walau pun ia tak mau mengangap anak ini sebagai anaknya atau apa lah itu, setidaknya temani aku disini hyung. Harapku dalam hati.

"Hay… Mau periksa kandungan juga?" sebuah sapaan ramah terdengar olehku dari seorang wanita muda yang sedang duduk disampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya lalu menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Aku bisa melihat perut besarnya saat ini. Dan ku tebak pasti usia kehamilanya kalau tidak tujuh bulan berarti ya delapan bulan.

"Sudah berapa lama masa kehamilanya?" Tanya wanita muda itu lagi. Sepertinya wanita ini memang banyak ingin tahu ya. Aku memandangi wanita muda disampingku ini, wajahnya masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang umma. Ku perkirakan mungkin usia wanita ini masih sekita dua puluh sampai dua puluh satu tahun.

"Lima minggu" jawabku pelan sambil mengelus perut rataku dengan perlahan. "Kalau kamu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi pada wanita disampingku ini.

"Delapan bulan lebih, hampir Sembilan dan sebentar lagi akan segera lahir" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah padaku. Tampak sekali kalau dia seperti sudah tak sabar menantikan kelahiran anaknya sendiri. Andai aku juga bisa seperti wanita ini, menantikan kelahiran sang buah hati dengan penuh rasa tak sabar serta penasaran. Tapi semua angan-angan itu harus ku enyahkan jauh-jauh dari pikiranku mengingat apa tujuanku sebenarnya datang ke rumah sakit ini.

"Suamimu mana? Kenapa tak ikut menemani juga? Bukankah kamu sudah hamil tua seperti sekarang" kataku lagi, wanita ini masih saja menampakkan senyuman dibibirnya padaku. Santai sekali dia, pikirku lagi.

"Aku tak memiliki suami" kata wanita itu. Ups… aku tak tahu kalau ia juga sama denganku, sama-sama tak punya suami. Jadi tolong maafkan aku atas ke tidak sopananku tadi.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud menyingungmu" kataku menyesal.

"Tak apa, aku nggak merasa tersinggu kok. Lagian memang sudah kenyataan kalau aku tak memiliki suami" kata wanita itu dengan senyuman yang terus ia perlihatkan. Sepertinya ia cukup menikmati hidupnya dan tak membuat hidupnya itu menjadi susah. Beda sekali dengan diriku.

"Mianhae, kalau boleh tahu memangnya appa dari anakmu kemana?" tanyaku pada wanita tadi. Aku tahu tak sopan bertanya seperti itu, tapi aku sangat penasaran. Dan sifat ingin tahu ku ini sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Anak yang ku kandung ini buah cintaku dengan kekasihku dulu. Sebenarnya kami hampir menikah, tapi ternyata Tuhan berkata lain. Kekasihku menderita sebuah penyakit parah dan dua minggu sebelum pernikahan kami ia sudah dipanggil ke surga oleh yang maha kuasa…" kata wanita itu mulai bercerita. Aku sedikit kaget saat ia mulai bercerita. Ku pikir ia tak akan mau membagi ceritanya yang seharusnya menjadi rahasianya saja itu padaku.

"… Awalnya aku begitu terpuruk hingga hampir mengalami keguguran. Namun dengan perlahan aku bangkit demi anak yang dititipkan kekasihku ini. Aku nggak akan menyia-nyiakan semua kesempatan yang ada. Anak ini anugerah untukku" kata wanita tadi dengan mudahnya. "Mianhae, aku malah jadi curhat ke kamu" kata wanita itu.

"Tak apa, malahan aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah dengan lancang mengetahui kisah menyedihkanmu itu. Tapi aku salut padamu, kamu masih bisa bertahan. Kalau aku yang jadi kamu pasti aku nggak akan bisa setegar kamu" kataku apa adanya. Jangankan seperti wanita ini, menjadi diriku sekarang aja aku nggak bisa tegar. Oh… aku ingin bisa setegar wanita satu ini dalam melewati semua cobaan yang menimpa diriku ini.

Wanita tadi tertawa pelan saat mendengar kata-kata ku barusan. "kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku heran. "Aku serius, lho" tambahku lagi.

"Lucu saja mendengar kata-kata kamu tadi, sudah seharusnya bukan kalau kita jadi tegar meghadapi semua masalah yang ada" kata wanita itu. Yah, yang dikatakan wanita ini ada benarnya juga. Tapi semua itu pengecualian terhadapku. Aku nggak akan bisa tegar dengan semudah itu.

"Yah, kamu benar juga sih" kataku pelan. Wanita itu kembali tertawa lagi. Oh… aku ingin seperti dia yang hidupnya bisa ia bawa dari yang seharusnya kelam menjadi berwarna. Kapan aku bisa mewarnai hidup kelamku ini lagi, pikirku.

"Oh ya, namaku Lee Hye Sung" kata wanita tadi sambil mengulurkan tangan kananya padaku.

"Park Jung Min" kataku sambil menyambut tangannya. Kami bersalaman sesaat.

"Wah… nama Onnie mirip nama salah satu penyanyi favoritku, lho" kata Hye Sung membuatku sedikit terkejut. Wah… sepertinya dia salah satu fans girlku. Tapi jangan sampai dia tahu siapa sebenarnya aku, bisa gawat nanti.

"Hanya mirip saja kan" kataku gugup. "Eh, tunggu. Tadi kamu manggil aku apa? Onnie?" tanyaku ulang karena sedikit ganjil dengan panggilan itu. Sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan sih sebenarnya.

"Hn… Kalau ku lihat sepertinya kamu lebih tua dariku. Jadi bolehkan kalau ku panggil onnie" kata Hyue Sung kembali memamerkan senyumannya itu.

"Ne, tentu saja" kataku. Nggak mungkinkan aku menolaknya lalu ngotot minta di panggil Oppa. Bisa-bisa dia tahu siapa aku ini.

"Onnie, sudah dulu ya. Namaku sudah di panggil oleh dokter" kata Hye Sung, aku pun langsung menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Semoga bayimu sehat-sehat saja ya" kataku pada Hye Sung, dia mengangguk pelan.

"Onnie juga, semoga bayinya sehat. Annyeong Onnie, sampai ketemu lain kali" katanya pelan sambil tersenyum lagi padaku.

"Annyeong" jawabku, setelah itu ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri lagi. Huft… dengan malas aku menghembuskan nafasku sedikit panjang sambil mengelus-elus peruku pelan. Aku masih menunggu giliranku untuk dipanggil oleh dokter. Entah kenapa sampai detik ini namaku belum juga di panggil-panggil.

"Sepuluh lewat empat puluh" kataku pelan sambil melirik jam tanganku. Sudah lewat empat puluh menit dari jam yang seharusnya. Aku tak tahu apa saja yang para dokter itu lakukan. Mereka seperti sengaja mengulur-ulur waktuku untuk melakukan aborsi ini. Yah, aku tahu sih kalau saat ini sedang banyak pasien jadi mungkin saja para dokter-dokter itu sedang sibuk mengurusi satu persatu para wanita hamil lainnya terkecuali aku yang seorang namja tentunya.

"Nyonya Park Jung Min, giliran anda. Silahkan ikut saya" kata seorang suster. Akhirnya setelah menunggu sangat lama, namaku pun akhirnya di panggil juga. Aku segera beranjak dari tempatku duduk tadi lalu dengan perlahan mulai melangkah mendekati suster tadi.

"Silahkan masuk, dokter Shin sudah menunggu anda didalam" kata suster tadi ramah. Aku pun menganggukan kepalaku lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana sebelumnya suster tadi sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalamnya. Sebelum ikut masuk aku sempat menoleh kebelakuaknku berharap Hyun Joong hyung tiba-tiba menunjukan sosoknya disana.

"Sepertinya percuma untuk berharap lagi" kataku pelan lalu kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan bersama suster yang tadi memanggil namaku.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	7. Life or Not

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 6 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

^_^ Life or Not ^_^

_Hyun Joong Pov…_

Aku terus berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru ke arah Inha Hospital, beberapa kali aku sempat menabrak para pejalan kaki yang berjalan didekatku. Karena memang aku lah yang salah, jadi mau tak mau setiap kali aku menabrak pasti aku akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu sambil membungkukan tubuhku Sembilan puluh derajat baru kembali berlari lagi. Aku mengutuki diriku yang sangat lambat ini, menurutku. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih cepat sampai di Inha Hospital dari pada sekarang.

"Huh… Huh… Huh… Huh… Huh…" aku mencoba mengatur nafasku. Aku tak mengira Inha Hospital sangat jauh dari tempat aku meninggalkan mobilku tadi. Tapi akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan gedung rumah sakit ini. Ternyata butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai disini. Ini semua karena kemacetan mendadak tadi, coba kalau tadi perjalananku mulus-mulus saja. Pasti aku sudah sampai disini sejak tadi, dan aku tak perlu menguras banyak tenaga seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah merasa cukup baikan aku pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Oke, aku bingung harus kemana sekarang. Rumah sakit ini kan nggak kecil, masak aku harus menelusuri setiap tempat satu persatu. Nggak akan cukup waktu yang ada, bisa-bisa kisah anakku tersayang sudah tamat deluan sebelum dimulai.

"Ah, suster maaf boleh bertanya" kataku sambil mencegat seorang suster yang tadi berada didekatku. Dari pada aku bingung lebih baik bertanya bukan. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya dimana tempat kira-kira Jung Min berada saat ini. Dan suster tadi pun mulai memberitahuku dimana tempatnya.

"Gomawo suster" kataku pada suster muda tadi sambil membungkukan tubuhku padanya. Setelah itu aku langsung melesat pergi ke tempat yang tadi suster itu maksud. Aku sedikit berlari-lari kecil, aku takut telat melakukan semuanya. Apa lagi saat aku melirik jam tadi sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan lewat empat puluh lima menit. Lamanya perjalananku tadi.

Sesampainya ditempat yang dimaksud aku tak menemukan siapa pun dilorong panjang rumah sakit ini. Kemana perginya Jung Min? Apa aku sudah terlambat? Oh Tuhan… Kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini. Aku gagal menjadi calon appa yang baik. Anakku belum lahir ke dunia saja aku sudah memusnahkannya. Ini semua salahku, jadi kalau ada yang harus disalahkan ya itu aku bukan Jung Min atau siapa pun kecuali aku sendiri. Aku lah penyebab semua ini.

Dengan lemas ku jatuhkan tubuhku disebuah bangku panjang yang ada didekatku. Ku remas rambutku dengan kesal dan sangat frustasi. Bisa-bisanya aku terlambat menyelamatkan semua yang seharusnyaku selamatkan. Seharusnya aku bisa datang lebih cepat dari ini. Seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkan calon anakku sendiri. Seharusnya aku menerima anak itu bukan menolaknya. Seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Jung Min lalu menikahinya. Seharusnya… Arrrggghhhhh… Kenapa semua hanya seharusnya, kenapa aku tak bisa menjadikan kata-kata 'seharusnya' tadi sebagai kenayataan. Oh tuhan… beri aku kesempatan kedua, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang kau berikan padaku itu. Aku janji.

^_^ Life or Not ^_^

_Jung Min Pov…_

Aku keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Dadaku bergetar dengan sedikit kencang. Ini semua karena apa yang sudah dokter perlihatkan padaku tadi. Aku ingin menangis saat melihat anakku sendiri… tapi aku harus bisa bertahan. Aku tak boleh menangis lagi, bukankah semua ini sudah jadi keputusan finalku. Aku lah yang memutuskan ingin melakukan aborsi, jadi mau tak mau aku harus bisa tegar dan menerima semua kosekuensi yang ada.

"Mianhae aegya… Semoga apa yang sudah menjadi keptusanku ini adalah yang terbaik bagiku" kataku pelan lalu berjalan perlahan. Namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat sebuah sosok seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Sesosok orang yang sejak tadi ingin ku lihat kehadirannya disini menemani serta menenangkan diriku. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Hyun Joong hyung.

Aku tak menyangka kalau Hyun Joong hyung akan datang kemari. Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap lagi? Tapi apa aku masih pantas untuk berharap? Apa lagi kalau mengingat rasa sakit yang sudah dua kali sudah ku rasakan. Lebih baik aku jangan terlalu berharap lebih lagi. Mungkin Hyun Joong hyung kemari hanya untuk mendampingiku melewati masa-masa akhir dari kehamiilanku saja.

Aku tak tahu aku salah atau tidak, tapi menurutku sekarang ini Hyun Joong hyung tampak sangat berantakan. Entah apa yang sudah membuat ia seperti sekarang. Apa itu semua karena kehamilanku? Kalau memang ia, maafkan aku hyung semua memang salahku. Dan hyung tak perlu kahawatir lagi, setelah hari ini aku yakin kita bisa melewati hari seperti biasa. Tanpa masalah… Tanpa kehamilanku… Tanpa anak ini… Dan tanpa aku yang terus-terus menggejar-ngejarmu seperti biasanya. Aku sudah memutuskanya hyung, setelah semua ini berakhir aku akan mencoba melupakan semua rasa cintaku ini padamu. Aku akan belajar puas walau pun hanya menjadi dongsaengmu saja. Bukan kekasih, bukan istri dan bukan umma dari anak-anakmu hyung.

Aku berjalan menjauhi Hyun Joong hyung tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aku menghampiri mesin penjual minuman dingin yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat aku pertama kali melihat Hyun Joong hyung. Setelah membeli dua kaleng minuman dingin aku pun segera berjalan mendekati Hyung Joong hyung yang sedang tertunduk dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan tak mau membuatnya kaget.

"Hyung…" sapaku pelan saat aku sudah berada disampingnya. Aku kini berdiri disamping kanannya tepat selangkah dari dirinya. Hyun Joong hyung yang merasa namanya dipanggil olehku pun langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri. Namun dengan cepat aku menempelkan minuman kaleng yang ada ditanganku ke pipi kanannya. Hyun Joong hyung tampak sedikit tersentak kaget saat merasakan sensasi dingin dari kaleng yang ada ditanganku ini. Hyun Joong hyung pun lalu menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Jung Min…" ucap Hyun Joong hyung pelan menyebut namaku, aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ambil hyung" kataku sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang ada ditangan kananku padanya. Ia tersenyum lalu meraih minuman tadi. Setelah ia mengambil apa yang ku berikan, aku segera duduk disamping kanannya.

"Gomawo" kata Hyun Joong hyung pelan. Kami berdua pun lalu membuka kaleng masing-masing dan mulai meminum isi didalamnya. Aku menjawab ucapan Hyun Joong hyung hanya dengan dehaman pelan yang ku yakin ia mendengarnya.

"Minuman bersoda tak baik untuk janin yang sedang kamu kandung itu, Jung Min" kata Hyun Joong hyung. Aku pun langsung tertawa mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Tak apa hyung, lagian anak ini juga akan segera di musnahkan bukan" jawabku santai. Ia terdiam dan menatapku tajam. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu hyung. Kamu jadi seolah-olah ingin melahapku hidup-hidup saja" kataku sambil tertawa pelan, sebuah tawa garing tentunya.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa" kata Hyun Joong hyung lalu berhenti menatapku tajam.

"Gwenchana" jawabku lalu menyerup minuman bersoda milikku.

"Ehm… Jadi… Anak itu masih ada?" Tanya Hyun Joong dengan pelan dan sedikit ragu. Aku kurang jelas mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Hyung bicara apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas" kataku apa adanya.

"Aku Tanya, apa anak yang kamu kandung masih ada? Dan ehm.. Apa oprasi itu belum dilakukan?" Tanya Hyun Joong hyung pelan tapi kali ini aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Aku tersenyum pada Hyun Joong hyung.

"Ne, hyung masih ada. Operasinya belum dilakukan, mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku masih harus menunggu karena dokter bilang masih ada yang harus dipersiapkan lagi" kataku apa adanya.

"Oh… Aku pikir kamu sudah melakukannya" kata Hyun Joong hyung. "Lalu kalau begitu tadi kamu kemana? Saat pertama kali aku sampai disini aku tak menemukanmu, ku pikir kamu sedang didalam ruang operasi" kata Hyun Joong lagi.

"Aku melakukan pemeriksaan sebentar" kata Jung Min pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Hyun Joong penasaran.

"Anak kita sehat hyung. Malah sangat sehat kata dokter Shin tadi. Tadi aku melakukan USG dan aku bisa melihat anak kita ada didalam sini" jawab Jung Min sambil mengelus-elus perut ratanya. Ia pun jadi teringat kembali dengan pemeriksaan USG yang barusan ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hyung, mau merasakan anakmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanyaku. Hyun Joong hyung tampak ragu mau menjawab apa. Ia tampak sedikit berpikir, namun akhirnya ia pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Sentuhlah hyung" kataku sambil menarik tangan kanannya lalu meletakkan tangannya tadi diatas perutku yang masih rata ini. Ia terdiam sambil meraba pelan perutku. Ada rasa hangat yang dapat ku rasakan saat tangan besarnya terus menyapu permukaan perutku ini.

Tak lama Hyun Joong hyung pun menarik tangannya dari atas perutku dengan perlahan. Aku merasa sebuah kekecewaan melanda hatiku lagi saat tangannya meranjak pergi dari atas perutku. Aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatan tadi lebih lama lagi. Setelah itu aku dan Hyun Joong hyung tampak terdiam, dan terciptalah suasana canggung diantara kami berdua. Tak ada satu pun diantara kami yang mau terlebih dahulu mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

^_^ Life or Not ^_^

_Author Pov…_

Kesunyian terjadi diantara Jung Min dan Hyun Joong sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sambil memandangi para calon orang tua lainnya yang ada ditempat itu. Tak hanya mereka berdua saja yang sedang berada di tampat itu, seperti sebelumnya banyak para ibu hamil disana. Dan kedua namja tampan dan manis ini sedang asik memandangi para ibu hamil tadi satu persatu sambil memikirkan nasib anak mereka nantinya.

"Mereka masih muda ya hyung" kata Jung Min memecahkan suasana canggung diantara keduanya sambil menatap sepasang suami istri yang sedang duduk didepan mereka. Sepasang suami istri tadi tampak sangat bahagia beda sekali dengan mereka berdua. Sang suami tampak sedang membelai perut besar istrinya sambil tersenyum ramah pada sang istri yang sedang hamil tua, dan itu sungguh membuat Jung Min iri setengah mati. Andai dia yang seperti itu, pikir Jung Min.

"Hn.." jawab Hyun Joong singkat saat ia juga menatap apa yang saat ini tengah ditatap oleh Jung Min.

"Dan mereka tampak saling menyayangi. Bahagianya menjadi calon akan mereka kelak" kata Jung Min pelan sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Maksudmu apa Jung Min?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menatap kearah Jung Min yang ada disebelahnya. Ia tahu kalau Jung Min sedang menyindirnya sekarang.

"Bukan apa-apa kok hyung, lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan. Itu semua nggak penting" kata Jung Min sedikit santai.

"Jung Min mianhae…" kata Hyun Joong pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Buat apa hyung meminta maaf padaku" Tanya Jung Min sambil menatap kearah Hyun Joong.

"Untuk sikap pengecutku ini" kata Hyun Joong.

"Gwenchana hyung, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Karena kehamilan mendadakku ini lah yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini ada. Andai saja aku tak memiliki rahim dan tak bisa hamil, pasti semua tak akan jadi seperti sekarang" kata Jung Min ikut menyesal.

"Tapi tetap saja itu semua karena…"

"Shhhhttt…." Jung Min menghentikan kata-kata Hyun Joong dengan cara meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Hyun Joong. "Dengar hyung, hyung nggak salah. Dan soal bayi ini, bukankah kita disini untuk melenyapkannya. Hyung tenang saja, setelah hari ini semua akan kembali seperti semula. Seperti biasanya, aku akan kembali menjadi dongsaeng nakalmu seperti dulu" kata Jung Min sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya walau pun itu sangat sulit dan menyakitkan.

"Aku nggak pernah marah atau pun benci sama hyung atas kejadian ini. Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu hyung. Bukankah semua yang sudah terjadi hanya sebuah kecelakaan yang tak disengaja saja" kata Jung Min pelan. Tersirat sebuah kesedihan disetiap kata-kata yang ia keluarkan namun dengan sebisa mungkin ia menutup-nutupi semua kesedihan itu.

"Jung Min aku…"

"Nyonya Park Jung Min" panggil Seorang dokter yang menghampir Jung Min dan Hyung Joong. Kata-kata dokter tadi membuat apa yang ingin diucapkan Hyun Joong jadi terpotong. Jung Min dan Hyung Joong pun segera menatap dokter yang sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Ne, dokter waeyo?" Tanya Jung Min ramah.

"Persiapan operasinya sudah selesai mari ikut saya" kata dokter tadi.

"Ne, dokter" kata Jung Min pelan. "Hyung aku pergi" kata Jung Min lagi pada Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan perlahan dia masih bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Jung Min tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi mengikuti dokter yang tadi ada disana meninggalkan Hyun Joong yang masih dengan pikirannya.

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Tadi aku terburu-buru sekali ingin mengagalkan semua ini. tapi sekarang kenapa aku jadi bingung seperti ini. aku kesal pada diriku yang tak bisa mengambil keputusan yang tegas. Tuhan… aku bingung, harus kah aku berlari mengejar Jung Min dan mengagalkan semuanya. atau ku biarkan saja semua terjadi begitu saja. Toh Jung Min tak pernah menyalahkan diriku atas semua masalah ini' _kata Hyun Joong sambil meremas-remas rambutnya dengan sangat kesal.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	8. Sadar

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 7 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

^_^ Sadar ^_^

_Jung Min Pov…_

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan mengikuti dokter Shin ke ruang operasi yang sudah ia siap kan. Sebelum beranjak pergi tadi aku masih sempat menolehkan pandanganku ke arah Hyun Joong hyung. Jujur, aku memang sedikit berharap kalau ia akan mencegahku melakukan aborsi ini. Bolehkan kalau aku sedikit saja berharap seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku masih ragu melakukan aborsi ini. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai janin yang ada di dalam rahimku saat ini. Anak inikan buah cintaku dengan Hyun Joong hyung.

Seharusnya dia berhak untuk dilahirkan ke dunia. Bukan malah dibunuh seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan yang terjadi diantara aku dan Hyun Joong hyung. Kalau boleh memilih, aku pasti memilih untuk tetap mengandungnya dan melahirkan dia. Tapi aku tak sangup bila menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi anakku ini. Aku butuh orang lain yang bisa mendukungku, yang tak lain appa biologis bayi ini tentunya.

"Nyonya Park silahkan menganti pakaian anda dengan baju ini" kata dokter Shin sambil memberiku sebuah pakaian berwarna biru laut. Aku langsung mengambil apa yang diberikan dokter Shin tadi.

"Panggil Jung Min saja dok, jangan pakain embel-embel nyonya. Bukankah anda mengetahui kalau saya ini namja bukan yeoja" kataku ramah.

"Ne, mianhae" kata dokter Shin sedikit menyesal.

"Gwenchana, aku ganti dulu ya" kataku, dokter Shin pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu kembali sibuk dengan alat-alat operasinya yang membuat aku bergidik ngeri. Bayangkan saja semua alat-alat itu tak lama lagi akan segera membelah perutku dengan perlahan. Oh tidak… aku tak sangup untuk membayangkannya lagi, betapa sakitnya nanti.

Setelah selesai menganti pakaian ku tadi dengan pakaian operasi, aku pun menghampir dokter Shin. "Naiklah ke atas sini" pinta seorang suster yang menjadi asisten dokter Shin dalam operasi ini. aku menganggukan kepala pelan lalu segera naik keatas tempat tidur yang terasa sangat dingin itu. Entah itu hanya perasaanku saja atau memang tempat tidurnya dingin.

"Suster beri dia suntikan bius" kata dokter Shin pada suster yang membantunya tadi.

"Baik dok" jawab suster tadi. Lalu dengan perlahan ia pun mulai melakukan tugasnya itu. Ia menyuntikan sebuah cairan bening ke dalam tubuhku tepat di lengan kiriku. Aku meringis pelan saat merasakan rasa sakit dari suntikan tadi yang menembus tubuhku. Tak lama pandangan mataku pun mulai mengabur dan aku pun hanya bisa sayup-sayup mendengar perkataan dokter Shin dan susternya. Oh Tuhan… aku takut. Sungguh, aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Hyun Joong hyung tolong aku… perlahan aku pun mulai tak sadar kan diri akibat obat bius tadi.

^_^ Sadar ^_^

_Hyun Joong Pov…_

Aku benar-benar merasa seperti pecundang dari semua pecundang yang ada. Buat apa aku terus berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru tadi bila aku tetap tak mau menolong anakku sendiri. Entah hilang ke mana semua niat baikku tadi. Aku jadi bingung sendiri sekarang.

Entah ini semua ke inginan Tuhan atau apa lah itu, tapi yang jelas sekarang aku merasa hanya sendiri saja. Suasana ruangan yang tadinya ramai entak kenapa sekarang menjadi sangat sepi. Semua ibu hamil di dekatku tadi entah sudah pergi kemana. Bahkan sepasang suami istri di depanku tadi saja sudah tak ada lagi.

Dengan perlahan aku pun beranjak dari tempatku duduk tadi. Aku ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini. akhirnya ku putuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat yang membuat pikiranku berantakan ini. Sudah tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan lagi sekarang. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja bukan.

Brrruukkk… Karena aku berjalan sambil melamun aku pun menabrak seorang namja muda yang sedang mengengam tangan seorang yeoja muda juga.

"Mianhae aku tak sengaja, tadi aku sedikit melamun" kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku dan meminta maaf pada namja muda tadi. Bukannya menjawab kata-kataku, namja itu malah menarik paksa yeoja yang bersamanya menjauhi diriku. Aku terdiam memandangi namja itu, sepertinya ada yang sedikit ganjil dengan mereka.

"Lepaskan… Aku tak mau" kata yeoja yang tangannya dicengkram dengan kasar oleh namja tadi. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi kenapa namja itu kasar sekali ya pada kekasihnya.

"Diam saja, dan ikut aku" kata namja itu sambil terus menarik tangan yeoja tadi.

"Aku nggak mau, aku nggak mau mengugurkan anak ini. Anak ini darah dagingku dengan kamu, dia berhak untuk hidup" kata yeoja tadi sambil menangis dan berusaha lepas dari tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku belum siap menjadi seorang appa, jadi gugurkan saja anak itu" kata namja tadi. Terlihat dua sejoli didepanku tadi sedang adu mulut tentang kehamilan kekasihnya. Aku terus saja memandangi mereka. Dan perlahan aku pun menjadi geram sendiri melihat tingkan namja tadi. Ku kepalkan kedua tanganku dengan geramnya. Cukup, aku tak tahan melihat yeoja itu terus memohon dengan amat sangat pada kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan ku dekati mereka berdua.

Bbbuuuukkk… sebuah tinjuan ku layangkan ke arah wajah namja tadi. Aku kesal pada namja satu ini. Yah, walau pun sebenarnya aku dan dia tak ada bedanya. Kita sama-sama namja pengecut yang hanya bisa melarikan diri dari semua masalah yang ada, padahal masalah itu kita sendiri yang sudah menciptakannya. Tapi setidaknya sang yeoja masih mau mempertahankan semuanya dan itu sukses mengetarkan hatiku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, eoh?" kesal namja tadi sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir disusut bibirnya akibat pukulan telakku tadi. Aku bisa melihat sorot kemarahan di mata namja itu dan aku juga bisa melihat raut ketakutan serta kekahawatiran dari sang yeoja saat aku memukul kekasihnya ini.

"Memberikan sebuah pelajaran bagi seorang pecundang seperti dirimu" kataku dengan mata yang berapi-api penuh amarah. Entak kenapa aku jadi kesal sendiri seperti sekarang.

"Aku tak mengenal kamu, tapi kenapa kamu memukulku hanya karena alasan seperti itu saja" kata namja tadi kesal lalu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya sambil dibantu oleh sang keksaih yang sedang hamil tadi. Sepertinya yeoja tadi dengan Jung Min sama saja, sama-sama masih hamil muda. Itu semua dapat ku lihat dari perut sang yeoja yang masih rata seperti Jung Min. Arrgghh…. Aku jadi mengingat Jung Min dan anak kami kan sekarang.

"Ya, kita memang tak saling mengenal. Tapi aku kesal padamu yang dengan mudahnya menyuruh kekasihmu untuk mengugurkan kandungan begitu saja" kataku sambil berteriak di depan namja tadi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, itu urusanku dengan kekasihku ini" kata namja tadi tak kalah kesalnya dengan diriku.

"Seharusnya kamu masih bersyukur karena anak kamu itu masih ada di dalam rahim kekasihmu. Sedangkan aku? ANAKKU HAMPIR MATI DI DALAM RUANG OPERASI SANA. DAN MUNGKIN DIA MEMANG SUDAH TAK ADA SAAT INI. DAN ITU SEMUA AKBAT KESALAHANKU TAHU. AKU MENYESAL SEKARANG ATAS SEMUA KEBODOHAN KU TADI" teriakku kesal. Namja dan yeoja didepanku terdiam, mereka tampak memikirkan kata-kataku.

"Ah… Shit… Jung Min, bertahan sebentar sedikit lagi. Jangan lakukan semua itu" kataku yang langsung berlari pergi menuju ke arah ruang operasi Jung Min meninggalkan namja serta yeoja muda tadi yang memandangi kepergianku yang sangat terburu-buru.

Aku berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ruang operasi Jung Min. Beberapa kali aku sempat jatuh terpeleset karena ketidak hati-hatianku. Namun dengan segera aku pun bangkit lagi. aku harus cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku tak mau menyesal nantinya. Sudah ku putuskan akan meneriam anak itu lalu menikahi Jung Min. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku tak akan jadi pengecut lagi yang terus saja berlari dan menghindar. Aku akan menanggung semua resiko yang ada.

Sesampainya didepan pintu operasi aku pun langsung mendobrak pintu operasi tadi dan memaksa masuk kedalamnya. Beberapa suster yang meilihat kelancanganku ini segera berusaha menghentkanku.

"Maaf apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini? Anda tak boleh masuk ke dalam sini" kata seorang suster sambil mencegahku terus masuk kedalam sana.

"Sus, aku harus masuk sus. Aku harus menyelamatkan anakku serat ibunya" kataku terus memakasa.

"Ia, tapi anda tak boleh masuk kedalam sini tuan" kata suster tadi. Aku yang sudah kesal pun langsung mendorong suster tadi hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Mianhae suster, aku sedang terburu-buru" kataku lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan operasi lagi. di dalam sini aku bisa melihat ada seorang dokter dan dua orang suster yang sedang mengelilingi sebuah tempat tidur yang ku yakini diatasnya pasti sedang terbaring sosok Jung Min. Oh Tuhan semoga saja aku belum terlambat, semoga saja operasinya pelum dilakukan, dan semoga saja Jung Min belum diapa-apakan. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Jung Min, aku pasti akan menghajar dokter itu. Setelah selama beberapa detik memandangi akhirnya aku pun melangkahkan kakiku mendekati sosok Jung Min yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Jung Min" ucapku pelan, akhirnya dua suster dan seorang dokter di ruangan itu pun menyadari keberadaanku ini. aku terus berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Maaf tuan, apa yang sedang tuan lakukan di dalam sini. Anda tak boleh masuk ke dalam sini tuan" kata salah seorang suster.

"Suster ku mohon jangan lakukan operasi ini" pintaku dengan sangat.

"Maksud anda apa tuan?" Tanya sang dokter padaku.

"Tolong hentikan operasi ini" pintaku dengan amat sangat.

"Apa hak anda melarang saya melakukan operasi ini?" Tanya dokter tadi.

"Saya appa dari bayi yang namja itu kandung. Dan saya tak mau anak saya di bunuh" kataku sambil menunjuk sosok Jung Min yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin dia sedang dalam pengaruh obat bius dugaku.

"Tapi namja ini sendiri yang ingin bayinya untuk digugurkan" kata dokter itu.

"Itu karena dia terpaksa. Saya mohon hentikan operasi ini, saya menginginkan anak serta namja itu" kataku memelas sambil bersimpuh di depan dokter tadi. Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang lalu membuka masker yang ia gunakan. Ia tersenyum padaku dengan senyuman tulus.

"Ambil dan bawa dia pergi dari sini" kata dokter tadi membuatku terpana dengan kata-katanya itu. Ku tatap ia lekat-lekat mencari nada kebohongan dari ucapannya tadi. Tapi aku tak menemukannya, ia tampak jujur dalam mengetakan semua itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan, dokter itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Bawalah dia, sebenarnya aku tahu kalau dia menginginkan bayi yang ia kandung. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa ia malah berniat mengugurkan kandungnnya itu, benar-benar namja yang sangat bodoh dan terlalu berpikiran pendek. Kalau anda bisa meyakinkan dia untuk tetap mempertahankan kehamilanya, kenapa aku tak memberi kesempatan bukan. Lagian bayi itu berhak untuk hidup dan melihat dunia ini" kata dokter tadi menjelsakan. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan, dua suster yang ada disini juga hanya diam sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Sudah cepat bawa dia pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mengangkat anak yang ada di dalam kandungnya itu" kata dokter itu lagi sambil sedikit bercanda padaku.

"Ne, dokter gomawo. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan anda ini" kataku lalu beranjak berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhku tadi. Setelah itu aku langsung mendekati sosok Jung Min yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Jung Min…" ucapku pelan sambil mengusap wajah sedih Jung Min.

"Anda tenang saja tuan, calon istri anda ini hanya tertidur akibat bius saja kok. Paling Juga beberapa jam lagi dia akan segera bangun dari tidurnya itu" kata suster yang ada didepanku.

"Ne, suster. Gomawo atas kebaikan anda semua" kataku.

"Sudah cepat bawa dia pergi" kata dokter tadi.

"Ne" ucapku singkat lalu dengan perlahan aku mengangkat tubuh Jung Min. Aku mengendong tubuhnya ala bride style. "Gomawo semuanya" kataku sambil tersenyum ramah pada suster dan juga dokter tadi.

"Ne, jaga dia dan anak yang sedang dia kandung baik-baik. Jangan buat dia stress lagi" kata dokter tadi.

"Ne dok, gomawo" kataku sekali lagi lalu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan mengerikan tadi. Aku bersyukur ternyata aku tak telat dalam mengambil keputusan. Sedikit saja lagi aku terlambat, pasti anakku sudah tak akan ada lagi sekarang. Oh Tuhan… terima kasih karena sudah memberiku kesempatan ke dua. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dan aku juga akan berusaha untuk mulai mencintai Jung Min walau sesusah apa pun itu.

"Tuan tunggu sebantar" panggil seorang suster dari dalam ruang operasi tadi.

"Ne, waeyo sus?" tanyaku heran.

"Bawa ini, ini semua barang-barang milik Nyonya Park Jung Min" kata suster tadi sambil memberiku semua benda-benda milik Jung Min aku meraihnya dengan sedikit susah karena aku sedang mengendong Jung Min saat ini.

"Marganya tak akan Park lagi suster, sebentar lagi marganya akan berubah menjadi Kim" kataku pada suster tadi. Ia tertawa mendengar perkataanku itu.

"Ne, tuan. Semoga anda dan Nyonya anda ini berbahagia selalu" do'a suster itu, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan. "Biar saja bantu bawakan sampai di depan" kata Suster tadi yang melihat aku kesusahan membawa tubuh Jung Min bersama dengan benda-benda miliknya juga. Aku tersenyum pada suster tadi.

"Gomawo suster, maaf merepotkan anda" kataku ramah.

"Ia, tak apa. Aku nggak merasa keberatan kok melakukannya" kata suster tadi. Aku dan suster itu pun segera berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit ini dengan aku yang masih tetap mengendong tubuh tak sadarkan Jung Min. Sesampainya di depan rumah sakit, suster itu memanggilkan sebuah taxi untuku. Setelah memasukan tubuh Jung Min kedalam taxi tadi, aku pun kembali berterima kasih pada suster baik hati ini.

"Gomawo sus" kataku ramah.

"Ne, jaga calon istri serta anak anda baik-baik ya tuan" kata suster tadi.

"Ne, pasti sus. Annyeong" kataku pamit lalu segera masuk ke dalam taxi yang sama dimana aku memasukan Jung Min tadi ke dalamnya.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	9. Chapter 8

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 8 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

_Hyun Joong Pov…_

Selama perjalanan menuju apartementku, aku tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Jung Min yang ada di dalam dekapanku. Kalau di lihat-lihat ternyata Jung Min manis juga ya, apa lagi kalau dia sedang tersenyum pasti dia akan semakin manis saja. Semoga saja setelah semua ini ia akan kembali terus tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya bukan seperti beberapa hari ini, dia jarang sekali tersenyum. Dia hanya menampakkan kesedihannya saja dan itu semua karena kesalahanku. Aku sadar betul dengan semua kesahalahku selama ini, dan aku berharap aku masih punya kesempatan untuk merubah semua itu. Aku berharap Jung Min mau memaafkanku dan mau memulai dari awal lagi.

'_Jung Min, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji setelah semua ini, aku akan selalu membuatmu kembali tersenyum dan menjagamu serta anak kita bersama-sama. Yah, walau pun saat ini aku belum bisa mencintaimu seperti kamu yang sudah sangat aku yakin cepat atau lambat aku pasti bisa kamu harus berusaha untuk membuat aku jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila padamu, Oke' _kataku dalam hati sambil membelai rambut Jung Min dan semakin merapatkan tubuh Jung Min padaku.

"Aish… Aku lupa dengan nasib mobil Kyu yang ku tinggalkan begitu saja tadi" kataku sambil menepuk dahiku sendiri pelan. "Aku harus segera memberi tahukan nasib mobil Kyu pada pemiliknya nih sebelum aku di cincang habis sama Kyu" aku pun segera merogoh saku-saku baju serta celanaku mencari dimana keberadaan Handphone milikku. Tapi ternyata aku tak mendapatkan apa yang sedang ku cari.

"Aish… Aku lupa, tadi kan aku buru-buru pergi ke rumah sakitnya. Jadi handphone-ku tertinggal diapartement deh. Aduh… bagaimana ini" kataku sambil sedikit berpikir. Aku pun akhirnya tersenyum saat melihat handphone milik Jung Min yang berada diantara barang-banrang yang suster tadi berikan.

"Jung Min, aku pinjam handphone-mu dulu ya" kataku sambil membelai lembut wajah Jung Min. Setelah itu aku langsung meraih handphone milik Jung Min tadi dan mulai menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyu. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu panggilan tersambungkan, akhirnya telphone –ku pun segera diangkat oleh Kyu.

"JUNG MIN KAMU SEKARANG DIMANA PABOYA. APA YANG SUDAH KAMU LAKUKAN PADA CALON KEPONAKAN KITA? CEPAT KEMBALI KEMARI, DAN HARUS LENGKAP DENGAN KEHIDUPAN DI DALAM PERUTMU ITU.!" suara teriakan dari tiga namja disebrang sana pun terdengar begitu nyaring dan hampir saja membutaku budeg dadakan. Aish… mereka bertiga ini selalu saja heboh. Siapa lagi mereka bertiga kalau bukan tiga dongsaengku yang tak lain adalah Young Saeng, Kyu Jong dan si maknae Hyung Jun.

"Hey… Hey… Hey… Suara kalian bertiga itu memekakan telinga tahu. Jangan teriak-teriak, kasihan tetangga sebelah pasti keributan mendengar suara-suara berisik kalian itu" kataku dengan nada kesal dibuat-buat. Diseberang sana tak ada yang menjawab, suasana tenang sekali. "Hey… Kenapa tiba-tiba diam? Sahut aku dong, masak aku disuruh ngomong sendiri nggak jelas gini sih" kataku lagi.

"HYUN JOONG HYUNG" teriak ketiga dongsaengku itu lagi. Ck, sudah dibilang juga jangan teriak-teriak. Eh… malah makin kenceng aja itu suara.

"Aish… Sudah aku bilang juga jangan teriak-teriak. Eh… malah itu suara kenapa makin kencenag sih?" tanyaku sambil berdecak pelan.

"Hehehe… Mian Hyung, itu tadi spontanitas" kata Young Saeng mewakili dua dongsaengku yang lain.

"Aish… Terserahlah apa itu namanya" kataku cuek.

"Hyung… Hyung… Jung Min hyung bagaimana?" Tanya dongsaeng paling kecilku, Hyung Jun.

"Ia hyung… bagaimana dengan Jung Min, si paboya itu dimana?" kali ini suara Kyu Jong.

"Ne, Hyung. Apa bayinya masih ada?" Tanya Young Saeng yang ikut-ikutan juga. Aku yakin mereka sedang merebutkan handphone Kyu saat ini karena mereka ingin berbicara padaku. Dan suara mereka yang sedang berebut itu bisa ku dengar dengan cukup jelas. Dasar anak-anak kecil, kataku dalam hati.

"Kalau bertanya satu persatu dong, jangan main seru aja. Bingung nih mau jawab yang mana" kataku sedikit pusing mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari ketiga dongsaengku ini. "Jung Min baik-baik saja kok. Bayinya juga masih ada dan bayi kami juga sangat sehat" kataku dengan nada sangat bahagia. Tentu saja aku bahagia, kan aku berhasil meneguhkan hatiku lalu membawa Jung Min dalam keadaan utuh tanpa kurang satu pun.

"Syukurlah…" terdengar suara kelegaan dari ketiga dongsaengku diseberang sana. Aku tersenyum mendengar nada kelegaan mereka itu. karena aku juga cukup lega, sebab ternyata aku belum terlambat sedikit pun dalam memutuskan dan melakukan semua tindakan ku barusan itu.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara dengan si pabo Park Jung Min itu, berikan handphone-nya pada dia" kata Young Saeng padaku.

"Mianhae, kalian belum bisa bicara dengan Jung Min dahulu" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kok gitu sih, memangnya kenapa dengan Jung Min hyung? Jangan bilang dia takut kita marahin jadi berlindung pada hyung" terka Hyung Jun yang tentu saja sangat salah.

"Nggak, bukan begitu kok. Jung Min masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri akibat obat bius, karena itu lah kalian belum bisa berbicara dengan Jung Min" kataku menjelaskan, aku bisa mendengar ketiga dongsaengku tadi mengatakan kata 'oh' secara bersamaan dengan nada yang dipanjangkan. "Berikan handphone ini pada kyu, aku ingin bicara sama dia" kataku.

"Ne, hyung ini aku. Waeyo?" Tanya Kyu Jong dengan nada sedikit heran.

"Kyu, mianhae. Mobilmu aku tinggal begitu saja ditempat kecelakaan beruntun yang pasti kamu tahu dimana bukan. Aku tak bisa membawa mobilmu sampai ke rumah sakit jadi ku tinggal begitu saja deh" kataku pada dongsaeng keduaku ini.

"Ne, hyung aku tahu dimana itu. Gwenchana, biar nanti aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambilnya saja. Ngomong-ngomong hyung pulang mengunakan apa?" Tanya Kyu padaku.

"Aku pakai taxi, dan sebentar lagi akan segera sampai di apartement. Tunggu saja, ne" kataku.

"Ne, hyung kami tunggu kedatanganmu dengan membawa si paboya itu. Awas saja nanti dia, akan ku beri ia sedikit pelajaran" kata Kyu sambil sedikit bercanda padaku.

"Jangan begitulah, dia sedang hamil anakku lho. Jadi aku nggak akan mengizinkan kalian bertiga untuk memarahinya atau pun melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya. Dia sedang hamil jadi nggak boleh merasa tertekan bukan" kataku sedikit meminta pengertian pada ketiga dongsaengku itu.

"Ia deh hyung. Asiknya Jung Min di perhatikan oleh hyung yah" kata Young Saeng.

"Jelaslah, kan dia sedang mengandung anakku" kataku.

"Cie… Hyung sudah mulai cinta ya pada Jung Min hyung" kata Hyung Jun mengodaku. Tanpa ku sengaja sebuah senyuman tersunging dibibirku.

"Aniya, untuk sekarang belum. Tapi ku harap cepat atau lambat aku akan segera mencintai Jung Min seperti dia yang mencintaiku" kataku pada ketiga dongsaengku tadi.

"Ne, hyung berusahalah untuk mencintai Jung Min. Kami selalu mendukungmu dan Jung Min kok. Cepat balas rasa cintanya itu hyung sebelum dia pergi jauh membawa anakmu bersamanya hanya karena dia nggak merasa dicintai oleh hyung" kata Young Saeng yang mendapat iyaan serta dari Kyu Jong dan Hyung Jun.

"Ne, gomawo. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mulai mecintai Jung Min. Sudah dulu ne, kita sambung dirumah saja. Tak lama lagi aku sampai apartement kok" kataku pada ketiga dongsaengku.

"Ne, hyung kami menunggumu. Annyeong…" seru ketiga dongsaengku tadi serta.

"Ne, annyeong" setelah itu aku segera mematikan sambungan telephone tadi. Aku meletakkan handphone Jung Min ditempat semula. Setelah itu aku kembali memandangi wajah damai Jung Min lagi. dan tak terasa akhirnya taxi yang ku tumpangi pun sampai di depan apartementku. Aku segera membayar biaya taxi, jangan Tanya dari mana aku membayar biaya taxinya. Tentu saja mengunakan uang Jung Min, kan aku nggak bawa banyak barang saat keluar dari apartement tadi. Toh kalian tahu betul bukan, kalau aku tadi buru-buru keluar dari apartementku sendiri.

Setelah membayar biaya taxi, aku segera keluar dari dalam taxi sambil mengendong tubuh Jung Min ala bride style. Ternyata Jung Min cukup berat juga yah, kataku dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam apartementku sendiri. Cukup sulit juga membawa tubuh Jung Min bersama barang-barang miliknya yang lain.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartement, dengan sedikit susah aku menekan bel sebanyak dua kali. Setelah itu tak lama pintu apartementku pun terbuka. Tampaklah sesosok dongsaengku yang tak lain adalah Hyung Jun. Setelah di bukakan pintu, aku segera masuk ke dalam apartementku sendiri. Hyung Jun juga membantuku membawakan barang-banrang Jung Min tadi.

"Jung Min masih belum sadarkan diri hyung?" Tanya Young Saeng yang mendapat anggukan pelan dariku. "Kalau begitu bawa dia ke kamar hyung saja. Biar dia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman sampai pengaruh obat biusnya hilang" saran Young Saeng padaku.

"Ne, aku bawa Jung Min ke dalam dulu ya" kataku yang langsung melesat pergi menuju kamarku sendiri. Setelah berada didalam kamar, ku dekati tempat tidurku dan dengan perlahan ku baringkan tubuh terlelap Jung Min diatasnya. Dia masih tetap mengunakan pakaian rumah sakit atau lebih tepatnya pakaian operasai yang belum sempat diganti. Tak apa lah yang penting dia sudah disini dan tertidur lelap ditempat yang seharusnya.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Jung Min dan membelai wajahnya sebentar aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar. Aku tak mau menganggu tidurnya dengan keberadaanku di dalam ruangan itu. setelah diluar kamar aku bisa melihat tatapan penuh tanda Tanya yang diberikan ketiga dongsaengku yang tak lain adalah Young Saeng, Kyu Jong dan juga Hyung Jun tentunya.

"Waeyo, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Aku kan bukan penjahat yang patut dicurigai" kataku pada ketiga dongsaengku yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku saat ini dengan tatapan tajam yang mereka arahkan lurus padaku. Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam mereka itu.

"Siapa bilang hyung itu bukan penjahat, hyung itu penjahat tahu" kata Young Saeng membuatku sedikit binggung, Hyung Jun dan Kyu Jong memnganggukan kepala mereka setuju dengan perkataan Young Saeng barusan.

"Aku penjahat? Memangnya kejahatan apa yang sudah aku perbuat" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"MENGHAMILI ANAK ORANG LAIN HYUNG…" seru ketiga dongsaengku serta dan penuh semangat. kalau sudah dibilang begini aku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi deh. Toh apa yang mereka katakana itu memang benar adanya. Aku kan memang sudah merampas kesucian anak orang bahkan sampai membuat anak itu hamil. Dan lagi, aku baru saja akan membuat anak itu mengugurkan kandungannya karena dengan sangat teganya aku menolak untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah aku pebuat walau pun itu tanpa sadar tapi kan hasilnya benar-benar ada dan sangat nyata.

"Huft… Oke, kalian menang untuk yang satu itu. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah menyelamatkan dia dan bayinya bukan" kataku yang sedikit tak mau kalah dan juga dipojokan oleh ketiga dongsaengku ini.

"Ne, tapi itu juga atas dasar bujukan kami hyung. Kalau kami bertiga nggak datang kesini pasti anak hyung sudah tak ada sekarang ini" kata Kyu Jong yang ternyata tak mau kalah juga. Aish… aku paling malas bila harus beradu argumentasi seperti sekarang ini. Apa lagi itu dengan ketiga dongsaengku ini yang sangat terkenal dengan kengototannya. Bayangkan saja, tiga lawan satu. Dari jumlah saja sudah jelas bukan siapa yang akan menang dan siapa yang nantinya akan kalah telak.

"Ne, gomawo ya para dongsaengku yang sangat baik ini" kataku dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan antara ikhlas dan tak ikhlas mengatakan semua kata-kata barusan.

"Cheonmaneyo hyung…." Seru ketiga dongsaengku dengan nada yang sama dengan perkataanku barusan. Aku memandangi mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Sudahlah hyung, kesini ikut aku. Banyak hal yang harus hyung jelaskan pada kami bertiga" kata Young Saeng yang langsung menarik tanganku tanpa permisi dan membawaku untuk duduk disalah satu sofo yang ada diruang tamu.

Setelah itu dimulailah sesi Tanya jawab diantara kami. Ketiga dongsaengku yang selalu ingin tahu ini tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka mulai dari yang mudah untuk ku jawab sampai yang sangat sulit untuk aku jawab. Dan pastinya semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berhubungan dengan aku, Jung Min dan juga anak kita. Walau pun seberapa kesalnya aku karena terus ditanya ini dan itu, tapi tetap saja aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka itu walau pun dengan sangat susah.

Kami berempat mengobrol sampai sore hari dan sampai sore hari ini Jung Min pun belum sadar-sadarkan diri. Lama juga ternyata pengaruh obat biusnya itu. karena merasa sudah cukup lama berada di apartementku, Young Saeng, Hyung Jun dan Kyu Jong pun pamit lalu pergi meninggalkan apartementku.

Setelah mengantar mereka bertiga sampai pintu, aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku memastikan keadaan Jung Min. dia masih tetap tertidur lelap. Karena aku tak punya niat sedikit pun untuk menganggu tidur Jung Min itu, jadi ku putuskan untuk segera mandi. Aku mandi selama beberapa menit, dan setelah itu aku pun segeraberkutit di dalam dapur untuk membuatkan makanan ala kadarnya saja untukku dan Jung Min nanti setelah ia sadar. Pasti nanti ia akan merasa lapar bila sudah bangun bukan, jadilah aku berinisiatif seperti ini. aku memang tak terlalu mahir dalam memasak namun kalah hanya membuat makanan seadanya pasti aku bisalah. Dan semoga saja Jung Min tak akan menolak masakan buatanku ini.

^_^ TBC Again…. ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 9 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

_^_^ Try to Love U ^_^_

_Author Pov…_

Dengan perlahan namun pasti seorang namja berwajah manis terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mengeliat pelan di atas tempat tidur lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya yang tadinya masih tertutup. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sampai dia bisa dengan jelas melihat sekelilingnya.

'_Aku ada dimana sekarang, sepertinya ini bukan rumah sakit deh' _Kata namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Park Jung Min. Ia merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk sambil memandangi sekeliling ruangan. _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tempat ini' _guman Jung Min dalam hati masih dengan memandangi sekelilingnya.

'_Ini kamar Hyun Joong hyung bukan?' _ terka Jung Min saat melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang difigura yang terletak di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Di foto itu terpampang gambar seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Kim Hyun Joong. _'Tapi kenapa aku bisa ada disini, bukannya aku tadi ada di rumah sakit yah?' _ pikir Jung Min sedikit heran.

'_Bayiku…'_ panik Jung Min saat teringat akan hal yang tadi siang akan ia lakukan di rumah sakit. Dengan cepat Jung Min memeriksa bagian perutnya sendiri yang masih tetap sama tanpa ada sedikit pun bekas luka dari alat-alat operasi yang tadi ia takuti. _'Masih seperti semula, apa ini tandanya operasi itu tak jadi dilaksanakan? Kalau ia berarti Hyun Joong hyung sudah….'_

Cekrek… pintu kamar terbuka. Jung Min yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri pun segera menatap kearah bunyi pintu terbuka tadi. Di dekat pintu itu Jung Min bisa melihat keberadaan namja yang sangat ia cintai yang tak lain adalah Kim Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong berjalan mendekati Jung Min ditempat tidur, ditangannya terdapat sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang pastinya ia bawa drai dapur.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar juga, aku pikir kamu nggak akan sadar-sadar tadi. Habis masak pengaruh obat biusnya lama banget sih. Hampir saja aku memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa kamu, kalau-kalau dalam sejam lagi kamu nggak bangun-bangun" kata Hyun Joong dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Hyun Joong meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Setelah itu, ia langsung duduk di tepi ranjang di sebelah Jung Min yang hanya diam menatap Hyun Joong tajam.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah? Atau kamu merasa kurang enak badan?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya di dahi Jung Min merasakan suhu tubuh namja manis di depannya saat itu.

"Aku nggak apa-apa hyung" kata Jung Min sambil meraih tangan Hyun Joong yang ada di dahinya. Hyun Joong tersenyum manis pada Jung Min membuat namja berwajah manis itu semakin menatapnya heran.

"Baguslah kalau kamu baik-baik saja" kata Hyun Joong sambil membelai wajah Jung Min dengan tangan kanannya. Jung Min membatu menerima perlakukan Hyun Joong yang bisa dikatakan sangat tiba-tiba itu. "Tapi kenapa wajahmu menunjukan kamu sedang sangat bingung, eoh? Memangnya apa yang sedang kamu bingungkan?" Tanya Hyun Joong masih terus membelai wajah Jung Min.

"Hyung, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya aku ada di rumah sakit dan lagi kenapa tak ada satu pun bekas luka di tubuhku?" Tanya Jung Min dengan wajah polosnya. Hyun Joong tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Jung Min itu.

"Kamu ada di apartementku karena aku sudah menculikmu dari rumah sakit tadi siang" kata Hyun Joong dengan nada seolah-olah kalau ia sangat bangga karena sudah berhasil membawa pergi Jung Min dari ruang operasi yang sangat mengerikan.

"Menculikku? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Jung Min yang masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya dengan penjelasan singkat Hyun Joong tadi.

"Ia Jung Min, aku membawa kamu pergi dari rumah sakit saat kamu sudah dibius di dalam ruang operasi tadi. Jadinya karena aku sudah menculi kamu, anak kita masih tetap ada" kata Hyun Joong santai sambil membelai perut Jung Min yang masih rata. Akhirnya Jung Min pun mengerti dengat perkataan Hyun Joong.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung lakukan semua itu?" Tanya Jung Min.

"Kenapa kamu malah bertanya seperti itu? Kamu nggak suka kalau operasinya aku gagalkan? Kamu masih tetap mau membunuh anak kita, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Hyun Joong menghentikan kegiatan mengusap-usap perut rata Jung Min lalu menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan tajam membunuh. Jung Min menundukan wajahnya takut melihat tatapan Hyun Joong padanya.

"Bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya…" Jung Min menundukan wajahnya

"Sudah tak apa, aku mengerti apa yang kamu maksudkan kok" kata Hyun Joong yang langsung menarik tubuh Jung Min ke dalam dekapannya. Jung Min sedikit tersentak kaget saat merasakan pelukan Hyun Joong yang bisa dikatakan sangat tiba-tiba itu. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan tentang semua yang sudah terjadi tadi dan beberapa hari ini. pikirkan saja apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya oke" kata Hyun Joong sambil melepaskan dekapanya pada tubuh Jung Min. ia membelai lembut wajah Jung Min lagi. Jung Min hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan untuk merespon perkataan Hyun Joong tadi.

"Kamu pasti lapar bukan, sekarang makan dulu ya. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kamu tadi, aku yang buat sendiri lho" kata Hyun Joong sambil bergerak meraih makanan yang tadi ia bawa. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Jung Min menahan tangannya. "Waeyo?" Tanya Hyun Joong bingung.

"Hyung kenapa berbuat seperti sekarang ini?" Tanya Jung Min pelan. Hyun Joong masih diam menatap Jung Min dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Jangan diam saja hyung, katakan apa alasan hyung melakukan semua ini" kata Jung Min dengan nada sedikit memaksa. Hyun Joong menari nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang ku lakukan padamu, Jung Min" kata Hyun Joong sambil mengengam kedua tangan Jung Min dengan begitu erat.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Jung Min sedikit memastikan semua yang ia terka-terka.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku mau menerima bayi yang kamu kandung kerana dia memang anakku dan aku juga akan menjaga kalian berdua, kamu serta janin yang ada di rahimmu itu. Selain itu, aku juga akan mencoba untuk mulai mencitaimu tapi kamu harus bersabar membuatku luluh dan benar-benar mencintaimu, Jung Min" kata Hyun Joong menjelaskan. Jung Min terdiam namun dengan perlahan ia tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya.

"Benarkah itu semua hyung?" Tanya Jung Min bahagia. Hyun joong menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Gomawo hyung" kata Jung Min yang langsung memeluk Hyun Joong erat.

"Ne, sudah lebih baik sekarang kamu makan. Kamu lapar bukan, kan kamu belum makan sejak siang atau malah sejak pagi tadi" kata Hyun Joong sambil melepaskan dekapannya pada Jung Min. Jung Min menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ne, hyung. Tapi masih ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada hyung" kata Jung Min.

"Kamu mau bertanya apa lagi, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Jung Min.

"Hyung, apa aku boleh bermanja-manja pada hyung?" Tanya Jung Min takut-takut, Hyun Joong hanya diam menatap Jung Min. "Hyung, aku kan sedang hamil. Pasti nanti ada saatnya aku merasakan yang namanya ingin diperhatikan dan juga…."

"Ne, Jung Min. Tentu saja boleh" kata Hyun Jong memotong kata-kata Jung Min. Namja tampan itu membelai wajah dan rambut namja manis di depannya.

"Benarkah boleh?" Tanya Jung Min memastikan. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasa cukup senang karena Hyun Joong membolehkannya.

"Ne, Jung Min boleh" kata Hyun Joong yakin.

"Gomawo hyung, kalau aku meminta ini dan itu sama hyung boleh tidak?" Tanya Jung min lagi.

"Kamu ini banyak maunya ya?" kata Hyun Joong sambil tertawa pelan.

"Nggak boleh ya?" ucap Jung Min kecewa, ia menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan sedih dong" kata Hyun Joong sambil mengangkat wajah Jung Min agar menatap dirinya. "Apa pun yang mau kamu lakukan dan inginkan, maka lakukan dan utarakan lah. Aku tak akan melarangnya dan sebisa mungkin aku menuruti semua keinginanmu itu" kata Hyun Joong menjelaskan. Jung Min tersenyum bahagia mendengar kata-kata Hyun Joong barusan.

"Gomawo hyung" senang Jung Min sambil kembali memeluk Hyun Joong.

"Ia, sudah-sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kamu makan. Aku nggak mau kamu dan anak kita sakit" kata Hyun Joong yang segera meraih mangkok berisi makanan yang ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Tapi baru saja ia berhasil menyentuh apa yang hendak ia ambil, Jung Min lagi-lagi mencegahnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Hyun Joong heran.

"Hyung, aku ngidam" kata Jung Min sambil tersenyum manis pada Hyun Joong.

"Ngidam?" Hyun Joong memicingkan matanya menatap Jung Min. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil makanan diatas meja tadi.

"Ne, hyung aku ngidam" kata Jung Min manja. Hyun Joong masih diam memperhatikan Jung Min yang duduk bersila di depannya.

"Kamu ngidam apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh ya, ini sudah malam" kata Hyun Joong yang baru pertama kali merasakan mengurusi calon istri yang sedang ngidam.

"Aku ngidam ingin disentuh sama hyung" kata Jung Min dengan nada sedikit mengoda. Jung Min memainkan jari telunjuk kanannya di dada hyun Joong.

"Ngidam ingin disentuh aku? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Hyun Joong heran sambil meraih tangan Jung Min yang bermain di dadanya.

"Hyung kita malam kedua yuk" ajak Jung Min dengan nada mengoda.

"Maksudmu melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Hyun Joong memastikan, Jung Min mengangguk mantap. "Ngidamnya diganti saja ya" kata Hyun Joong membuat Jung Min mendesah kecewa.

"Kok diganti sih?" Tanya Jung Min dengan nada kesalnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang wajah marah yang sangat imut.

"Pertama, kamu lagi hamil Jung Min. Aku takut kamu dan bayi kita kenapa-kenapa" kata Hyun Joong member pengertian pada Jung Min yang masih ngambek.

"Hyung kan bisa main dengan lembut pasti nanti nggak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk denganku dan bayi kita" kata Jung Min yang ternyata tak mau kalah. Jung Min mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bagaimana pun dia sangat mencintai makhluk hidup yang tumbuh di dalam perutnya saat ini. karena makhluk itu adalah buah hatinya bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ia aku tahu, lalu yang kedua…"

"Kenapa banyak sekali sih, Cuma mau berhubungan intim saja kan apa susuahnya" kata Jung Min kesal. Ia segera beranjak dari atas tempat tidur hendak pergi meninggalkan Hyun Joong yang sudah membuatnya begitu kesal.

"Hey, mau kemana eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menarik tangan kanan Jung Min hingga membuat namja manis itu masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Bukan urusan hyung aku mau kemana, lepasin" kata Jung Min sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan tapi Hyun Joong malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jung Min.

"Jangan marah dong, ibu hamil itu nggak baik kalau marah-marah" kata Hyun Joong mengoda dongsaeng yang segera menjadi umma dari anaknya kelak. Hyun Joong mendudukkan Jung Min disebelahnya.

"Biarkan, memangnya aku peduli apa" ucap Jung Min kesal. Lalu memungungi Hyun Joong sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudah dong jangan marah" rayu Hyun Joong sambil membalikan tubuh Jung Min agar menghadap kearahnya. "Dengar Jung Min, aku pasti akan menyentuhmu seperti yang kamu ingin kan itu. tapi tak akan sekarang-sekarang ini" kata Hyun Joong sambil memegang kedua pipi Jung Min dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau nggak sekarang lalu kapan hyung?" Tanya Jung Min kesal.

"Nanti setelah kamu berhasil membuat aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku akan menyentuh kamu lagi kalau aku sudah yakin kalau aku juga mencintai kamu" jelas Hyun Joong pada Jung Min.

"Kalau hyung nggak cinta-cinta sama aku gimana?" Tanya Jung Min kesal.

"Makanya buat aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kamu kan bukan namja yang pantang menyerah untuk meluluhkan hatiku bukan?" Tanya Hyun Joong, Jung Min hanya diam tak emjawab. Hyun Joong menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan, ia tahu Jung Min tengah marah padanya.

"Ya sudah sekarang makan ya" rayu Hyun Joong lagi.

"Nggak mau" jawab Jung Min singkat.

"Ayolah, bayi kita pasti lapar dan aku tahu kamu juga pasti lapar" kata Hyun Joong.

"Kalau aku bilang nggak mau ya nggak mau" kesal Jung Joong menghela nafasnya lagi. namja tampan tadi segera menyendok bubur yang ada di dalam mangkok dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Jung Min hanya diam memandang apa yang dilakukan Hyun Joong. Mata Jung Min membulat sempurna saat Hyun Joong menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jung Min lalu dengan perlahan mentransfer bubur dari mulut Hyun Joong ke mulut Jung Min.

"Kalau cara makannya seperti ini kamu masih mau menolak?" Tanya Hyun Joong mengoda, wajah Jung Min merona merah membuat Hyun Joong ingin tertawa namun ia cegah. Bisa-bisa Jung Min akan tambah marah dari sebelumnya lagi, ibu hamil itu kan sangat sensitive. Jung Min pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Akhirnya namja manis itu mau juga makan sambil di suapi dari mulut ke mulut oleh Hyun Joong.

_^_^ TBC Again… ^_^_


	11. Chapter 10

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 10 / ?

Rated: T+ hampir M.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

^_^ Sexy ^_^

Selang beberapa menit, Jung min pun menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Bahkan ia menghabiskan semangkok bubur yang di masak oleh Hyun Joong untuknya. Bagaimana Jung Min tak menghabiskan semua makanan tadi kalau Hyung Joong menyuapinya dengan cara unik seperti yang dilakukan Hyun Joong tadi.

"Selesai juga makannya" seru Hyun Joong sambil meletakkan mangkuk kosong di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. "Coba dari awal langsung makan nggak usah pakai acara nolak-nolak" seru Hyun Joong lagi sambil menatap Jung Min di depannya yang tengah bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Kalau tiap hari makannya disuapin seperti tadi sih aku pasti nggak akan nolak" seru Jung Min dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Dia masih bisa merasakan bibir Hyun Joong yang mendarat sempurna di atas bibirnya dan juga lidah Hyun Joong yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya saat memindahkan bubur dari dalam mulut Hyun Joong menuju mulut Jung Min.

"Itu sih maunya kamu aja" kata Hyun Joong.

"Biarin yang penting aku suka, gomawo ya hyung" kata Jung Min yang langsung memeluk tubuh Hyun Joong. Namja tampan itu pun membalas pelukan namja manis yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Gomawo buat apa, sih?" Tanya Hyun Joong heran. Jung Min pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandang wajah tampan Hyun Joong sepuasnya.

"Buat makanannya yang sudah hyung masak sendiri dan juga buat ciumannya tadi" seru Jung Min dengan rona wajah masih tetap merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Oh, Ne. Tapi kapan aku mencium kamu? Rasanya nggak ah" seru Hyun Joong sengaja mengoda Jung Min. Entah kenapa Hyun Joong merasa sedikit senang melihat raut wajah kesal Jung Min yang menurutnya sangat lucu karena itu lah dia mulai senang mengoda namja manis yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu.

"Hyung, kok gitu sih" kata Jung Min kesal sambil memasang raut wajah kecewanya. Hyun Joong tersenyum melihat tingkah Jung Min yang lucu. "Kalau begitu sekarang cium aku" seru Jung Min sambil merubah wajah kecewanya menjadi seimut mungkin. Hyun Joong hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat perubahan wajah Jung Min yang bisa di katakan terlalu cepat berubah. Dasar ibu hamil mudah sekali mengotak-atik moodnya, pikir Hyun Joong.

"Hyung, kok diam aja sih. Ayo cepat cium aku" seru Jung Min lagi sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Hyun Joong.

"Nggak mau" kata Hyun Joong santai, wajah Jung Min kembali menunjukan rasa kekecewaannya.

"Kenapa nggak mau? Hyung, ayo lah cium aku. Aku ngidam pengen dicium hyung" kata Jung Min dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Nggak mau" kata Hyun Joong kekeh.

"Kok gitu sih, katanya hyung mau ngasih apa yang aku mau. Kenapa aku minta dicium aja nggak dikasih. Dari tadi apa yang aku minta pasti nggak dikasih, aku kesal" seru Jung Min dengan nada sedih. Wajahnya pun menunjukan tanda-tanda kesedihan itu.

"Aku nggak mau nyium kamu soalnya kamu bau. Udah sana lebih baik sekarang kamu mandi gih" suruh Hyun Joong sambil menarik kedua tangan Jung Min pelan agar namja manis itu segera turun dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi kalau aku sudah mandi hyung mau kan menciumku?" Tanya Jung Min dengan wajah sangat polos.

"Hem… Bagaimana ya… beri nggak ya…" Hyun Joong tampak berpikir.

"Ayolah hyung ku mohon" pinta Jung Min lagi dengan wajah memelas.

"Ne, baiklah. Kamu dapat ciuman selamat malam kalau sudah mandi dan wangi. Jadi sekarang cepat mandi sana" suruh Hyun Joong.

"Oke, tapi janji ya" kata Jung Min memastikan.

"Ne, aku janji" kata Hyun Joong sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Awas lho kalau sampai hyung ingkar janji, aku do'ain tar anak hyung yang aku kandung bales perbuatan hyung ke aku" ancam Jung Min.

"Kok pakai ancem-ancem segala sih? Jangan dong…" rayu Hyun Joong.

"Bodo ah… pokoknya tar hyung dapat karma dari anak hyung yang aku kandung kalau hyung nyakiti aku" ancam Jung Min lagi.

"Aigo… umma anakku menyeramkan juga ya. Aku nggak akan nyakitin kamu kok aku janji. Jadi sekarang cepat mandi" seru Hyun Joong sambil menatap Jung Min tajam.

"Ne, aku mandi hyung. Tapi hyung jangan pergi kemana-mana tetap disini jadi setelah aku selesai mandi aku bisa langsung meminta jatahuku" kata Jung Min senang.

"Aku nggak akan kemana-mana kok, paling di dapur aja" kata Hyun Joong.

"Nggak boleh, hyung harus tetap disini nggak boleh pergi jauh-jauh" kata Jung Min sedikit kesal.

"Aku nggak kemana-mana Jung Min, aku Cuma di dapur aja aku janji deh. Aku kan harus membereskan kekacauan yang tadi ku buat saat memasakkan bubur untuk mu lalu setelah itu aku buatkan kamu susu. Tadi aku sudah beli susu untuk ibu hamil yang harus kamu minum setiap hari" kata Hyun Joong berharap Jung Min mau mengerti.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi benar ya hyung nggak akan pergi kemana-mana" Tanya Jung Min meastikan.

"Janji" seru Hyun Joong sambil membuat tanda V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Sudah sana cepat mandi. Aku nggak mau baby dan umma dari babyku bau" kata Hyun Joong.

"Oke hyung aku mandi nih" kata Jung Min yang langsung bernajak menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar tempat mereka berdua berada.

"Oh ya Jung Min" panggil Hyun Joong, Jung Min berhenti dan membalikan badanya menghadap Hyun Joong.

"Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Jung Min.

"Nanti setelah mandi pakailah bajuku yang muat dengan tubuhmu, pilih saja baju yang mau kamu pakai di dalam lemari. Tadi bajumu ketumpahan minuman Kyu jadi aku belum mencucinya dan lagi masak kamu mau tidur mengunakan baju sehari-hari" seru Hyun Joong menjelaskan.

"Ne, hyung" jawab Jung Min singkat.

"Ya sudah mandinya jangan lama-lama ya" kata Hyun Joong lagi lalu segera pergi keluar dari dalam kamar sambil membawa mangkok dan gelas bekas makanan untuk Jung Min tadi. Sepeningalan Hyun Joong, Jung Min langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lemari Hyun Joong dan mulai memilih baju yang mau digunakannya nanti.

Setelah beberapa mencari-cari baju yang cocok dengan seleranya, Jung Min pun memutuskan mengunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan sedikit tipis milik Hyun Joong. Jung Min tersenyum melihat pakaian yang dipilihnya setelah itu dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya dari semua keringat yang bau yang menempel.

^_^ Sexy ^_^

Setengah jam berlalu, Jung Min keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang sudah bersih dan tampak segar. Rambutnya yang masih basah sibuk dikeringkannya dengan sebuah handuk berwarna putih. Selesai mengeringkan rambutnya Jung Min langsung keluar dari dalam kamar menemui Hyun Joong yang tampak sedang membuat segelas susu coklat di dapur.

"Hyung…" teriak Jung Min mengagertkan Hyun Joong. Hampir saja gelas yang tadi dipegang Hyun Joong jatuh ke lantai. Hyun Joong berdecak kesal lalu meletakkan gelas berisi susu coklat buatannya diatas meja dan berbalik menatap Jung Min yang ada dibelakangnya tadi. Hyun Joong diam tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini tengah ia lihat.

"Hyung…" seru Jung Min lagi yang langsung memeluk Hyun Joong yang masih terdiam.

"Jung… Jung Min… Ke… Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Hyun Joong gugup saat melihat penampilah Jung Min yang bisa dibilang terlalu… ehem… sexy. Namja manis tadi hanya mengunakan sebuah kemeja yang sedikit kebesaran dari bentuk tubuhnya, kemeja itu berwarna putih dan cukup tipis. Kemeja tadi hanya mampu menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Jung Min sebatas paha dan itu juga lima belas centimeter diatas lututnya. Dan lagi, karena kemeja tadi cukup tipis, Hyun Joong bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Jung Min dan sebuah celana terlalu pendek yang digunakan Jung Min. Kemeja yang di kenakan Jung Min tadi dua kancing bagian atasnya pun tak terpasang dengan baik dengan kata lain terbuka dan memperlihatkan leher hingga dada mulus Jung Min.

"Sexy kan hyung" ucap Jung Min dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan terlalu polos. Jung Min melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan menunggu komentar Hyun Joong tentang penampilannya.

"Kamu bisa masuk angin kalau berpakaian seperti ini" seru Hyun Joong sambil mengancingkan lagi dua buah kancing dikemeja yang dikenakan Jung Min.

"Hyung marah aku pakai baju seperti ini?" Tanya Jung Min sedih.

"Bukan, aku nggak marah kok. Aku Cuma kahawatir sama kamu dan bayi kita. Bisa-bisa kamu masuk angin kalau seperti ini. aku nggak mau kamu sakit Jung Min" jelas Hyun Joong sebelum Jung Min mengeluarkan air matanya karena beberapa detik yang lalu Hyun Joong sudah bisa melihat mata Jung Min yang mulai berkaca-kaca hendak mengeluarkan cairan Kristal bening dari dalam matanya.

"Sudah jangan sedih, aku nggak marah sama kamu kok. Sekarang minum susunya dulu ya" kata Hyun Joong sambil menyerahkan segelas susu coklat yang tadi dibuatnya pada Jung Min. Namja yang tengah berbadan dua itu pun menganggukan kepalanya lemah lalu mengambil segelas susu coklat yang diberikan Hyun Joong padanya. Jung Min pun mulai meminum susu buatan Hyun Joong tadi. Hyung Joong tersenyum senang melihat Jung Min meminum susu buatanya dengan senang hati.

"Ugh…" Baru seteguk susu coklat tadi masuk ke dalam mulut Jung Min, namja manis tadi sudah menghentikan minumnya dan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya.

"Waeyo, Jung Min?" Tanya Hyun Joong kahawatir melihat tingkah Jung Min yang tiba-tiba. Jung Min tak menjawab, dia hanya meletakkan gelas susu yang masih penuh tadi diatas meja lalu segera lari menunggalkan Hyun Joong yang mendadak jadi sangat bingung.

"Jung Min…" panggil Hyun Joong yang langsung berlalri mengejar Jung Min yang ternyata masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur tempat mereka berdua berada sebelumnya.

"Hyung…. Ugh… Hoek.. Hoek…" Jung Min sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Hyun Joong yang kahawatir langsung mendekati Jung Min dan mengurut-urut tengkuk Jung Min perlahan.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Hyun Joong memastikan. Jung Min mengangguk lemah sambil membersihkan mulutnya di wastafel.

"Mual hyung, aku nggak suka rasa susunya" keluh Jung Min, Hyun Joong merangkul Jung Min lalu memeluknya dan menbelai rambut namja manis tadi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tak apa, nanti juga terbiasa. Itu Cuma reaksi awal saja, tapi kamu harus tetap meminum susu tadi ya" saran Hyun Joong.

"Hyung… aku nggak mau, rasanya nggak enak dan itu menyiksaku" kelus Jung Min.

"Tapi, Jung Min…"

"HYUNG, AKU BILANG NGGAK MAU YA NGGAK MAU. KENAPA SIH HYUNG NGGAK BISA NGERTIIN AKU SEDIKIT PUN" teriak Jung Min kesal karena merasa Hyun Joong tak bisa jadi seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Dan Jung Min juga belum merasakan kalau Hyun Joong melakukan semua itu demi dirinya keculai demi nyawa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Jung Min… maafkan aku" sesal Hyun Joong sambil menarik tubuh Jung Min ke dalam pelukannya. Jung Min berontak dan melepaskan pelukan Hyun Joong dari tubuhnya.

"Aku benci hyung, kenapa sih hyung nggak bisa melakukan semua itu demi aku bukan demi bayi yang sedangku kandung" kata Jung Min kesal sambil memukuli tubuh Hyun Joong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mianhae… Jung Min mianhae. Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku" pinta Hyun Joong sambil mengengam kedua tangan Jung Min yang terus memukulinya sejak tadi.

"Aku benci hyung… benci… hyung selalu menyakitiku. Hyung jahat… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" tubuh Jung Min merosot ke bawah. Ia terduduk dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Hyun Joong berjongkok di depannya sambil terus meminta maaf. Air mata Jung Min terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena terus menangis.

"Jung Min mianhae, aku tahu aku salah maafkan aku" kata Hyun Joong, tak ada jawaban dari Jung Min. Namja berwajah manis itu masih terisak pelan. Hyun Jong menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan. Akhirnya ia putuskan mengendong tubuh Jung Min ala bride style dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Hyun Joong meletakkan tubuh Jung Min dengan perlahan diatas tempat tidur lalu memeluk namja manis tadi dengan cukup erat. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis Jung Min yang perlahan semakin menghilang.

"Jung Min maafkan aku, ne" pinta Hyun Joong sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Jung Min berkali-kali, Jung Min menganggukkan kepalanya pelan di dalam dekapan hangat Hyun Joong.

"Hyung, ciuman selamat malanya mana?" tagih Jung Min, sebisa mungkin dia ingin mencoba mengontrol emosinya lagi dan melupakan perlakukan Hyun Joong tadi padanya. Hyun Joong tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Jung Min. disentuhnya dagu Jung Min dan mulai melumat bibir Jung Min dengan perlahan. Ciuman tanpa nafsu itu berlangsung cukup lama, keduanya saling lumat dan melumat hingga membuat saliva keduanya bertukar dan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Hah… hah.. hah…" Jung Min tampak ngos-ngosan setelah sepuluh menit menikmati ciuman dari Hyun Joong tadi. "Hyung, please tandai aku" pinta Jung Min lagi.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Hyun Joong tak mengerti.

"Beri beberapa kissmark ditubuhku, hyung" pinta Jung Min pelan.

"Ta… tapi Jung Min" gugup Hyun Joong.

"Hyung, aku hanya meminta hyung memberiku beberapa Kissmark saja bukan merasukiku seperti tadi tapi hyung tetap nggak mau. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku nggak akan memaksa dan nggak akan pernah meminta lagi pada hyung" kata Jung Min sedih lalu membalikan badanya membelakangi Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong terdiam, dia tahu dia membuat Jung Min kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi.

"Mianhae Jung Min" ucap Hyun Joong pelan tapi cukup didengar oleh Jung Min, namja manis itu tetap diam tak membalas ia berusaha tak menangis lagi hanya karena hyungnya yang tak mencintainya itu. Hyun Joong menghembuskan nafanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Setelah perpikir selama beberapa saat akhirnya Hyun Joong mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada tubuh Jung Min yang memungunginya. Tangan Hyun Joong tadi bergerak menyentuh kancing-kancing baju Jung Min dan mulai membuka empat buah kancing dari kemeja yang digunakan Jung Min. Jung Min Cuma diam, terserah Hyun Joong mau melakukan apa padanya sekarang. Dia tak akan pernah meminta lagi, cukup dia meminta dan ditolak sejak tadi.

Setelah keempat kancing kemeja yang digunakan Jung Min terlepas, Hyun Joong menyingkap baju yang menutupi bahu kanan Jung Min hingga kini Hyun Joong bisa melihat punggung mulus milik Jung Min. dengan perlahan Hyun Joong mengecupi punggung Jung Min, mengigitnya dengan perlahan lalu menghisapnya dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat bercak berwarna merah ditempat yang tadi di gigit dan dihisapnya.

Hyun Joong terus melakukann hal yang sama sebanyak beberapa kali dan ditempat yang berbeda-beda. Jung Min sendiri hanya menutup matanya dan mengerang nikmat merasakan setiap sentuhan Hyun Joong pada tubuhnya. Hyun Joong membalikan tubuh Jung Min dan menindihnya. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Hyun Joong pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jung Min, dia mencium bibir Jung Min lagi. Jung Min pun membalas permaninannya, permainan ringan yang semakin lama semakin memanas.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	12. Chapter 11

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 11 / 19.

Rated: M.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

^_^ Hot Night ^_^

_Author Pov…_

Jung Min terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya sedikit susah bernafas. Namja manis tadi masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Dia baru saja memimpikan sebuah mimpi yang dia pun tak tahu apa itu mimpi indah atau malah buruk. Dia baru saja bermimpi melakukan hubungan intim dengan Hyun Joong.

Dengan cepat Jung Min pun mengecek penampilannya yang ternyata masih lengkap dengan kemeja putih kebesarannya. Mimpi… tadi itu benar-benar mimpi, pikir Jung Min. Tapi anehnya, walau pun semua itu hanya mimpi belaka Jung Min bisa merasakan semua sentuhan Hyun Joong padanya sangat nyata.

"Eugh… Kamu sudah bangun Jung Min?" Tanya sebuah suara dari seorang namja yang terbaring disamping Jung Min. Jung Min langsung menatap namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Hyun Joong, namja yang sudah masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Jung Min terus saja menatap ke arah Hyun Joong yang sedang membiasakan pandangannya dengan cahaya dalam ruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Kamu kenapa eoh? Tubuhmu berkeringat seperti ini" kata Hyun Joong yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Namja tampan tadi mengusap peluh yang membanjiri disekitar wajah Jung Min.

"Hy… Hyung… aku mau bertanya" kata Jung Min gugup.

"Mau Tanya apa, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong yang sudah duduk di depan Jung Min.

"Se.. semalam apa Kita… Kita…" entah kenapa Jung Min jadi ragu mengatakannya. Ia takut semua yang ia rasakan tadi hanya mimpi belaka. Dia bisa sangat malu pada Hyun Joong kalau ternyata tadi itu memang hanya mimpi saja. Hyun Joong yang tahu apa maksud dari kata-kata Jung Min pun hanya tersenyum sambil membelai wajah Jung Min dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Iya Jung Min, semalam kita melakukan semua itu" kata Hyun Joong apa adanya.

"Mwo… Benarkah" shock Jung Min mendengar pengakuan dari Hyun Joong. Jung Min menatap Hyun Joong tak percaya sedangkan Hyun Joong yang ditatap oleh namja manis tadi hanya tersenyum geli.

"Ne Jung Min, aku nggak bohong. Semalam aku benar-benar menyentuhmu dan melihat tubuh polosmu itu dengan kedua mataku ini dan kamu juga sudah melihat tubuh polosku" kata Hyun Joong santai membuat wajah Jung Min memanas dan memerah seketika.

"Ta… Tapi… Ke.. kenapa aku nggak merasakan rasa sakit sedikit pun. Padahal waktu pertama kali melakukannya aku sempat kesakitan dan tak bisa bergerak" kata Jung Min masih sedikit tak percaya dengan kata-kata Hyun Joong.

"Jelas saja kamu nggak merasakan sakit, karena semalam kita nggak sampai menyatu" kata Hyun Joong apa adanya.

"Maksud Hyung apa, aku nggak ngerti" kata Jung Min sambil menatap Hyun Joong tajam.

"Semalam kamu pingsan deluan saat aku baru saja mau merasuki kamu, dan karena hal itu aku harus bersolo karir deh semalam. Aku kan bukan namja brengsek yang tetap menikmati tubuh pasangannya walau pun dia tengah tak sadarkan diri" kata Hyun Joong santai.

"Jadi semalam aku pingsan ditengah-tengah permainan?" Tanya Jung Min yang dijawab dengan angukan kepala dari Hyun Joong.

"Ne, kamu semalam tampak seperti yeoja yang masih perawan dan hendak diperawani oleh suami barunya saja. Dasar aneh, kamu kan udah nggak virgin lagi. kita sudah pernah melakukannya tapi kenapa kamu bisa segugup semalam, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong pada Jung Min yang hanya menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

"Mianhae hyung, gara-gara aku pingsan hyung jadi nggak terpuaskan" sesal Jung Min.

"Aniya, Gwenchana" jawab Hyun Joong sambil menarik tubuh Jung Min ke dalam pelukannya. "Kamu semalam kenapa sih kok gugup sekali?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Aku juga nggak tahu hyung. Waktu pertama melakukannya sama hyung aku juga pingsan waktu hyung nyatuin tubuh kita berdua" kata Jung Min sambil menyadarkan kepalanya di dada Hyun Joong.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hyun Joong yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Jung Min.

"Hyung… Semalamkan kita hamipr melakukannya. Ah… salah, sudah melakukannya tapi baru setengah. Berarti hyung sudah mencintai aku dong?" Tanya Jung Min sambil menatap wajah Hyun Joong menunggu jawaban dari Hyun Joong dengan dada yang terus berdebar-debar.

"Ah… Itu… Itu…" Hyun Joong tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia belum yakin benar dengan perasaannya pada Jung Min. Jung Min yang melihat tingkah Hyun Joong hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibir Hyun Joong kilat.

"Hyung nggak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, aku sudah tahu kok apa jawabannya. Tapi aku nggak akan sedih, karena aku tahu di dalam sini sudah ada aku walau hanya sedikit" kata Jung Min sambil menunjuk dada Hyun Joong.

"Jung Min mianhae…" sesal Hyun Joong karena belum bisa bersikap tegas dengan perasaanya sendiri.

"Nggak apa-apa hyung, nanti juga hyung bakal suka sama aku. Dan kita akan benar-benar melakukannya dengan perasaan saling suka" kata Jung Min yang lagi-lagi mengecup bibir Hyun Joong. "Ah… Jadi ngerasa beruntung semalam aku pingsan ditengah-tengah permainan" kata Jung Min sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Hyun Joong.

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" Tanya Hyun Joong heran.

"Habis kalau semalam beneran ngelakuin pasti aku bakal sedih banget, habis hyung kan belum cinta sama aku" kata Jung Min sambil memainkan kancing kemejanya.

"Maafkan aku ya Jung Min" sesal Hyun Joong sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jung Min beberapa kali.

"Hyung nggak usah ngerasa menyesal begitu dong, kan aku udah bilang aku nggak apa-apa" kata Jung Min sambil menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hyun Joong. Awalnya hanya saling menempel tapi lama-lama keduanya mulai saling melumat pelan. Beberapa menit setelahnya Hyun Joong baru melepaskan bibir Jung Min setelah namja berwajah manis tadi tampak kekurangan oksigen. Jung Min tersenyum manis pada Hyun Joong, Hyun Joong pun membalasnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh Jung Min di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku penasaran dengan malam pertama kita sampai-sampai kita bisa punya baby di dalam sini" kata Hyun Joong sambil membelai perut Jung Min.

"Aniya, aku nggak mau mengingat-ingat malam itu, aku malu Hyung" kata Jung Min dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tapi aku penasaran, ayo ceritakan padaku" pinta Hyun Joong.

"Aniya… Nggak mau, malu" kata Jung Min sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ayolah ceritakan" pinta Hyun Joong lagi.

"Baiklah tapi aku Cuma cerita sekali saja, aku malu kalau harus meningat-ingatnya lagi" kata Jung Min yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Hyun Joong.

^_^ Hot Night ^_^

_Flashback…_

_Author Pov…_

Semua member SS501 tengah mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan di apartement milik Hyun Joong dalam rangka memperingati hari kelahiran namja tampan yang merupakan leader SS501 tadi. Pesta kecil tadi sudah berlangsung selama tiga jam lebih hingga sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh tiga menit. Mereka berlima cukup menikmati pesta yang sudah jarang mereka lakukan karena kegiatan masing-masing yang begitu padat hingga menyulitkan mereka untuk saling bertemu dan berumpul lengkap.

"Hyung, ini sudah malam. Aku pamit pulang dulu ya" kata sang maknae yang tak lain adalah Hyung Jun pada Hyun Joong.

"Kenapa cepat-cepat sih, sudahlah nggak usah pulang saja. Menginap disini biar kita bisa berpesta bersama lebih lama lagi" kata Hyun Joong mencegah.

"Aniya hyung, besok aku harus ke Pulau Jeju dan aku belum mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keberangkatanku besok" kata Hyung Jun menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah kalau mau pulang, pulang saja sana" kata Hyun Joong sedikit ketus.

"Mianhae hyung, jangan marah ya" sesal Hyung Jun.

"Aniya, aku nggak marah kok. Aku tahu kesibukanmu itu dan aku cukup pengertian" kata Hyun Joong sambil memukul bahu Hyung Jun pelan.

"Gomawo hyung" kata Hyung Jun yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Hyun Joong.

"Oh ya hyung, aku juga harus pulang nih, masih ada sedikit urusan yang harus ku lakukan" kata Young Saeng dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Ya, pergilah kalian kan memang orang-orang yang sibuk. Tapi gomawo karena kalian sudah mau merayakan ulang tahunku disini" kata Hyun Joong sedikit merasa lebih baikan.

"Hyung, kami pergi ya" kata Young Saeng yang ternyata akan pulang bersama Hyung Jun. Mungkin dia akan diantar sampai rumah sama si maknae satu itu. Hyun Joong pun melambaikan tangannya pada kedua dongsaengnya tadi sebelum mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hyung" panggil Kyu Joon.

"Wae?" Tanya Hyun Joong datar.

"Aku juga pulang ya, ummaku tiba-tiba saja menelphone tadi. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting" kata Kyu dengan sedikit menyesal.

"Ne, pulanglah jangan buat ahjumma menunggu terlalu lama. Dia bisa marah padamu nanti" kata Hyun Joong pada Kyu yang langsung beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya berpamitan sesaat. Kini tinggallah Hyun Joong bersama dengan Jung Min di dalam apartement itu.

Sepeninggalan ketiga dongsaengnya tadi Hyun Joong belum sadar kalau Jung Min masih saja setia ditempatnya duduk sambil memakan sepotong cake bagiannya. Hyun Joong yang tak sadar keberadaan Jung Min langsung beranjak ke dapur dan membuka kulkas lalu mengeluarkan beberapa botol soju lalu meminumnya dengan santai.

Tanpa sadar tiga botol soju sudah habis dikonsumsinya. Kesadarannya pun mulai sedikit hilang tapi dia masih cukup bisa mengendalaikan dirinya saat ini. kini Hyun Joong mulai membuka botol keempat dan membawanya menuju ruang tamu. Dan disaat itu lah dia baru sadar kalau Jung Min masih disana menatapnya tajam.

"Kamu masih disini?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Jung Min.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jung Min balik.

"Aniya, aku pikir kamu ikut pulang bersama yang lain?" jawab Hyun Joong sambil meneguk sojunya dengan perlahan.

"Hyung mengusirku, eoh?" Tanya Jung Min sambil berusaha merebut soju yang ada ditangan Hyun Joong.

"Aniya… Yack.! Jangan ambil punyaku, kalau kamu mau ambil sendiri sana" suruh Hyun Joong. Dengan malas Jung Min pun beranjak pergi menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol soju dari dalam kulkas lalu membukanya. Baru saja Jung Min hendak meneguk soju-nya, tapi dia langsung membatalkan niatnya itu saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggannya. Jung Min membalikan tubuhnya dan menadapati sosok Hyun Joong berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aish… Hyung mengagetkanku saja" protes Jung Min sambil meneguk soju yang tadi ia ambil.

"Kenapa kamu masih disini, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong dan tak menghiraukan kata-kata protes dari Jung Min sebelumnya.

"Hyung mengusirku, eoh? Teganya" kata Jung Min yang mulai meluncurkan rayuan mautnya. Jung Min pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Hyun Joongg dan anehnya Hyun Joong tak menolak seperti biasanya, dia hanya diam dan itu membuat Jung Min sedikit bingung tapi dia tetap tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. "Padahal aku tahu Hyung kesepian, jadi aku ingin menemani hyung merayakan ulang tahun hyung ini lebih lama lagi" kata Jung Min dengan nada mengoda.

"Kenapa kamu mau melakukan semua itu?" Tanya Hyun Joong dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Jung Min sedikit merinding ngeri.

"Tentu saja karena aku cinta sama Hyung" kata Jung Min merayu.

"Benarkah kamu mencintaiku, kalau begitu buktikan. Jadilah milikku malam ini" kata Hyun Joong yang langsung melumat bibir Jung Min dengan sedikit kasar. Jung Min yang sempat Shock mendengar kata-kata Hyun Joong tambah Shock saat namja tampan tadi meluumat bibirnya kasar. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan Hyun Joongg hingga berprilaku aneh seperti sekarang ini.

"Hmmmppp… Hy… Mmmppp.. Hyung" erang Jung Min saat Hyun Joong melepaskan lumatan bibirnya. "Hyung… huh.. Huh… Hyung mabuk eoh?" Tanya Jung Min takut dengan tatapan mata Hyun Joong yang tampak seperti binatang yang tengah lapar dan siap memangsa dirinya.

Hyun Joong tak membalas perkataan Jung Min. Namja tampan tadi hanya diam menatap tajam pada Jung Min. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Hyun Joong mulai melancarkan aksinya lagi menciumi leher putih Jung Min dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak cinta disana.

"Hy… Hyung ja… jangan please…" Pinta Jung Min takut. Dia memang mencintai Hyun Joong tapi walau pun begitu dia tetap saja tak mau melakukan semua itu dengan keadaan Hyun Joong yang tak benar-benar sadar. Jung Min tahu Hyun Joong tengah dalam pengaruh alcohol saat ini.

"Aku menginginkanmu" ucap Hyun Joong yang langsung menarik tubuh Jung Min ke dalam kamarnya dan membantingnya dengan kasar keatas tempat tidur. Jung Min mulai ketakutan saat Hyun Joong mengunci kamarnya dan mulai mendekatinya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Hyung Jangan…" pinta Jung Min sambil menjauhi Hyun Joong, tapi dengan cepat namja tampan tadi mengejarnya lalu memberinya sebuah tamparan keras dipipi dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur lalu menindihnya.

"Hyung jangan… Please…. Jangan dibuka" pinta Jung Min sambil mulai terisak saat Hyun Joong membuka dengan paksa baju yang dia gunakan dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. "Hyung Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks… jangan hyung jangan… aku tak mau hyung menyesal…" pinta Jung Min terus menerus tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Hyun Joong.

"Arrghhh… Hyung jangan" pekik Jung Min pelan saat Hyun Joong mengigit permukaan kulit lehernya lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga berbekas kemerahan. "Hiks… Hiks… hiks… Hyung jangan" kata Jung Min ditengah isak tangisnya. Hyun Joong masih saja asik dengan aksi gigit dan hisap di daerah sekitar leher dan dada Jung Min hingga kini kulit putih Jung Min tampak memerah dengan bercak-bercak kissmark dimana-mana.

"Tenanglah sayang kamu pasti menyukai semua ini" kata Hyun Joong sambil membuka paksa celana Jung Min hingga kini tubuh namja manis tadi terekspos sempurna di depan matanya. Jung Min yang mengetahui kondisinya hanya bisa pasrah dan menagis karena sejak tadi bila dia melawan pasti sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya yang sudah tampak memerah dengan bekas jari-jari tangan yang jelas terlihat.

"Tubuhmu mengoda sekali sayang, membuatku benar-benar tegang dan tak tahan ingin langsung merasakan lubang sempitmu ini" kata Hyun Joong sambil meraba hole Jung Min. Jung Min yang tahu dalam keadaan bahaya pun mulai merontak lagi.

"Hyung Jangan please…" takut Jung Min, Hyun Joong tak menghiraukan kata-katanya. Namja tampan itu malah segera membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya hingga kini keduanya sama-sama naked. Jung Min menutup matanya tak sangup melihat tubuh polos Hyun Joong di depannya.

"Kita mulai ya sayang" kata Hyun Joong sambil mengarahkan juniornya yang ternyata sudah sangat tegang ke hole sempit Jung Min. Jung Min yang sadar akan hal itu pun mulai panik dan segera memandang Hyun Joong takut.

"Hyung please jangan…. Arrgghhh" erang Jung Min saat Hyung Joong mulai memasukan Juniornya ke dalam hole sempit Jung Min yang masih virgin. Jung Min mengerang kesakitan saat Hyun Joong terus memaksa tubuh mereka berdua untuk bersatu.

Jung Min terus menagis, rasa sakit dihatinya tak kalah sakit dengan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. hole Jung Min terasa panas saat Junior besar Hyun Joong membelah dirinya dengan sedikit kasar dan tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Ditambah lagi Hyun Joong langsung mengerakan tubuhnya tanpa membiarkan Jung Min terbiasa dengan beda asing di dalam dirinya tadi.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hyung sakit… arrgghhh… sakit hyung" pekik Jung Min tapi Hyun Joong malas semakin mempercepat sodokannya di dalam hole Jung Min. "Hyung… aku nggak tahan… sakit sekali… Hiks… hiks… Hyung jahat… arrggghhh… ughh.. egghh" Jung Min masih terus menangis selama beberpa menit permainan mereka. Tapi lama kelamaan tangisan Jung Min tak terdengar lagi. Namja manis tadi tak tahan dengan permainan kasar Hyun Joong hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Hyun Joong tahu Jung Min pingsan tapi dia tetap melanjutkan aksinya hingga ia mengeluarkan semua hasratnya di dalam tubuh Jung Min. setelahnya Hyun Joong pun langsung memisahkan tubuh mereka, menyelimuti Jung Min dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	13. Chapter 12

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 12 / 19.

Rated: T+ Hampir M.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

*** Chapter 12 ***

_Author Pov…_

"Hyung…." Teriak sebuah suara dari arah dapur. Suara yang berasal dari seorang namja manis bernama Park Jung Min. Hyun Joong namja yang di panggil Jung Min tadi menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jung Min.

"Wae?" Tanya Hyun Joong yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kemari sebentar" pinta Jung Min.

"Aniya, kamu saja yang kemari. Hyung sedang asik menonton" tolak Hyun Joong yang kembali fokus pada layar TV di depannya. Jung Min sedikit kesal karena penolakan Hyun Joong tadi tapi akhirnya dia mengalah dan berjalan mendekati Hyun Joong.

"Hyung, eskrimnya habis" lapor Jung Min, Hyun Joong pun menatap umma dari calon anaknya tadi.

"Ya sudah nanti kita beli lagi. Tapi kemari dulu" kata Hyun Joong yang menarik tangan Jung Min agar namja manis tadi bergerak mendekatinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jung Min manja, Kini namja manis tadi berdiri tepat di depan Hyun Joong.

"Bibirmu belepotan eskrim" kata Hyun Joongg sambil mengelap sudut bibir Jung Min dengan ibu jarinya. Setelah Hyun Joong mengelap sisi eskrim tadi Jung Min masih saja menjilati sudut-sudut bibirnya hingga membuat Hyun Joong tersenyum geli. "Sudah tak ada lagi kok" kata Hyun Joong.

"Hyung" manja Jung Min sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Hyun Joong.

"Wae?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menatap Jung Min lembut.

"Peluk aku" pinta Jung Min manja, Hyun Joong tersenyum lagi dan menarik Jung Min kedalam pelukannya. Jung Min bersandar pada dada bidang Hyun Joong dan dipeluk hangat oleh namja tampan tadi juga.

"Manja sekali sih" goda Hyun Joong sambil mengecup kepala Jung Min.

"Bawaan baby hyung" jawab Jung Min santai. Hyun Joong tersenyum mendegar jawaban Jung Min sambil membelai lembut perut namja manisnya tadi. Jung Min sangat senang ketika Hyun Joong mencurahkan perhatiannya pada dirinya dan juga bayi yang dia kandung. Dan Jung Min juga sangat suka Hyun Joong yang mengelus-elus perutnya karena dia selalu merasa sangat hangat saat Hyun Joong melakukan hal tadi.

"Kenapa kamu masih menggunakan pakaian tidur sih, ini kan sudah siang. Lebih baik kamu ganti deh" kata Hyun Joong sambil menatap kearah paha Jung Min yang terekspos bebas karena kemeja yang Jung Min kenakan tak mampu menutupinya.

"Nggak mau, aku mau seperti ini saja" tolak Jung Min sambil semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hyun Joong.

"Memangnya kamu nggak kedinginan apa?" Tanya Hyun Joong yang di jawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala oleh Jung Min. "Tapi kasihan babynya nanti kedinginan lho" kata Hyun Joong lagi.

"Kan ada hyung yang bisa menghangatkannya lagi" jawab Jung Min santai membuat Hyun Joong tertawa pelan.

"Memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghangatkan umma dan aegya, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Umma? Ah… malunya di panggil begitu" kata Jung Min sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Kenapa mesti malu, kamu kan memang umma dari anakku" kata Hyun Joong yang semakin membuat wajah Jung Min memerah bak tomat matang.

"Tuh kan hyung sukses menghangatkan aku. Wajah aku pasti merah sekarang" kata Jung Min yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Hyun Joong.

"Masa? Mana, mau lihat dong" goda Hyun Joong sambil merusaha membuka tangan Jung Min yang menutup rapat wajahnya.

"Hyung Malu" manja Jung Min. Hyun Joong hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Jung Min dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh namja manis tadi. "Hyung kira-kira baby-nya namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Jung Min sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"Entahlah, kan kita belum pernah memeriksakannya" kata Hyun Joong yang juga ikut-ikutan mengelus-elus perut Jung Min.

"Kemarin sebelum melakukan operasi baby sempat di periksa. Kata dokter baby-nya sehat tapi dokternya nggak ngasih tahu baby namja atau yeoja" lapor Jung Min.

"Mungkin baby-nya belum cukup besar jadi dokternya belum tahu apa baby kita namja atau yeoja. Tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi, nanti kita periksa bersama baby-nya namja atau yeoja" kata Hyun Joong santai.

"Ne.! Tapi hyung maunya punya baby namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Jung Min sambil menatap wajah Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong pun tampak berpikir saat mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti tadi dari Jung Min.

"Hem… sepertinya mau namja atau pun yeoja tak masalah. Asalkan baby dan umma-nya dalam keadaan sehat setelah melahirkan nanti" jawab Hyun Joong.

"Kalau aku maunya baby namja hyung" kata Jung Min yang terus membelai perutnya.

"Kenapa ingin namja, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Biar mirip hyung, kan kalau suatu saat nanti hyung pergi ninggalin aku sendiri seperti kemarin aku masih ada aegya yang nemenin dan ngeingetin aku sama Hyung. Jadinya aku nggak akan merasa kehilangan deh" jawab Jung Min santai.

"Aku nggak akam ningglin kamu lagi, aku akan sama-sama kamu dan aegya kita. Aku janji kita pasti selalu bertiga. Yah… bisa nambah sih kalau kamu mau hamil lagi" kata Hyun Joong mengoda Jung Min yang wajahnya langsung memerah padam.

"A… aku mau aja hyung ta… tapi kasih jarak yah antara anak pertama sama anak kedua" kata Jung Min gugup. Hyun Joong yang mengetahui kegugupan Jung Min semakin mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Iya, kita buat jarak. Setahun atau dia tahun cukup bukan. Kasihan dia kalau terlalu lama sendiri" kata Hyun Joong sambil membelai perut Jung Min.

"Terserah hyung saja, tapi lahirkan dulu yang ada didalam sini" kata Jung Min sambil mebelai perutnya yang tengah dibelai Hyun Joong. Namja tampan yang memeluk Jung Min intens hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Jung Min yang terkesan sangat malu-malu tadi.

"Baby, cepat lahir ya. Appa dan umma sudah tak sabar ingin melihat wajah lucumu" kata Hyun Joong yang berbicara didepan perut Jung Min. Jung Min terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hyun Joong.

"Dia kan ada didalam perutku hyung, memangnya dia bisa mengerti ya?" Tanya Jung Min polos.

"Tentu saja dia bisa mengerti semua apa yang kita bicarakan walau pun dia masih didalam kandungan, bayi itu peka juga tahu dengan lingkungannya dan emosi sang umma" kata Hyun Joong menjelaskan. "Jadi sering-seringlah memuji-muji kebaikan appanya oke, biar dia selalu mengingat semua kebaikanku" kata Hyun Joong.

"Aniya tak mau, aku bakal bilang pada baby kalau appanya itu jahat dan sudah meninggalkan kami" kata Jung Min yang dengan sengaja membuat wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang kesal.

"Aigo jangan dong, nanti dia bisa benci padaku" kata Hyun Joong.

"Biarkan saja" kata Jung Min santai.

"Baby, jangan pernah percaya apa yang umma katakan tentang appa yang jelek-jelek ya. Appa itu baik, umma mu saja yang sensian" kata Hyun Joong yang lagi-lagi bicara pada anak yang ada didalam perut Jung Min.

"Ani baby, appa itu jahat" kata Jung Min tak mau kalah.

"Sudah dong jangan jelek-jelekin aku terus nanti baby jadi benci padaku bagaimana" kata Hyun Joong cemberut dan itu sukses membuat Jung Min tertawa cukup keras. "Kenapa ketawa?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menatap Jung Min tajam.

"Ani hyung, wajah hyung lucu sekali" kata Jung Min yang masih meneruskan ketawanya dan membuat Hyun Joong semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ne hyung. Baby, jangan dengar kata umma tadi ne, umma Cuma bercanda. Appamu itu namja yang sangat… tampan sampai-sampai umma sangat tergila-gila padanya, dia itu namja yang sangat baik juga, dia itu seorang leader yang hebat umma saja terpesona karena kehebatanya itu, dia itu juga sangat mencintai kita bedua, dia itu…"

"Kamu sedang memujiku, eoh?" goda Hyun Joong yang memotong kata-kata Jung Min.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Aku kan sangat cinta pada hyung" kata Jung Min santai. "Tapi aku minta bayaran atas pujianku tadi" kata Jung Min tiba-tiba yang membuat mata Hyun Joong membulat seketika.

"Bayaran? Kamu muali matre ya" goda Hyun Joong.

"Bukan matre hyung tapi itu mengambil kesempatan yang ada" jawab Jung Min polos.

"Apa bedanya coba, memang mau dibayar pakai apa sih" Tanya Hyun Joong santai.

"Poppo" jawab Jung Min singkat, Hyun Joong tertawa pelan lalu mengecup bibir Jung Min kilat. "Yah… bentar banget, padahal ngarepin hot kiss tadi" kata Jung Min yang mendesah kecewa.

"Mau lagi? kemari" Hyun Joong menarik tengkuk Jung Min lalu menempelkan bibir keduanya dan mulai melumat bibir manis Jung Min dengan perlahan. Jung Min pun membalas luumatan bibir Hyun Joong keduanya cukup menikmati ciuman panas mereka selama beberapa menit sampai Jung Min mendorong tubuh Hyun Joong karena dia hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen diparu-parunya. "Sudah cukup panas bukan" kata Hyun Joong sambil mengelap bibirnya yang penuh saliva keduanya yang menetes saat mereka berciuman tadi.

"Ne" jawab Jung Min malu-malu sambil menundukan wajahnya dan mengelap bibirnya yang juga penuh dengan saliva. Hyun Joong tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Jung Min didepannya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jung Min. setelahnya Hyun Joong pun kembali menarik Jung Min kedalam perlukanya. Jung Min pasrah dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Hyun Joong.

"Hyung, apa hyung bakal nikahin aku?" Tanya Jung Min sambil memainkan jari telunjuk kirinya didada Hyun Joong.

"Tentu saja, bukan kah aku sudah mengatakannya semalam" kata Hyun Joong sambil meraih tangan kiri Jung Min dan mengecupi jari-jari Jung Min satu demi satu. "Kenapa kamu bertanya lagi?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Hanya memastikan saja" jawab Jung Min santai. "Hyung, kapan hyung mau menikahiku dan kapan juga hyung akan melamarku? Aku… aku belum mengatakan pada kedua orang tuaku kalau aku hamil" kata Jung Min sedih.

"Aku takut mereka marah dan memukuliku atau bahkan mereka memaksaku mengugurkan bayi kita dan mengusirku serta tak menganggap aku anak mereka lagi" takut Jung Min.

"Tenang saja Jung Min, aku yakin mereka tak akan setega itu padamu. kalau mereka memukulimu, aku akan melindungi kamu dan aegya. kalau mereka memaksa mengugurkan bayi kita, aku akan membawamu kabur dan menikahimu tanpa restu dari mereka. Kalau mereka mengusirmu, kamu akan tinggal bersamaku karena kamu adalah istriku. Dan kalau mereka tak menganggapmu anak lagi, masih ada aku yang menganggapmu sebagai istri serta umma dari anak-anakku" kata Hyun Joong membuat hati Jung Min sedikit lega.

"Janji ya hyung jangan telantarkan aku lagi" kata Jung Min dan Hyun Joong pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku janji tak akan menelantarkan seorang Kim Jung Min" kata Hyun Joong tegas.

"Lalu kapan hyung akan melamar dan menikahiku?" Tanya Jung Min ulang.

"Besok kita temui kedua orang tua kita dan mengatakan tentang kehamilan mu pada mereka. Dan untuk urusan menikah, itu terserah kamu saja kalau kamu mau besok, kita menikah besok. Tapi yang jelas aku harus menyaiapkan Sembilan nyawa untuk besok. Karena pasti kedua orang tua kita akan sangat murka pada kita berdua terlebih padaku yang sudah menghamili kamu" kata Hyun Joong dengan nada bercanda.

"Jangan mati ya besok, nanti aku ngejanda sebelum nikah lagi" kata Jung Min yang juga ikut bercanta. Hyun Joong terkekeh pelan lalu membalai rambut Jung Min sayang.

"Aku usahakan" jawab Hyun Joong sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Jung Min beberapa kali.

"Hyung, hyung mau aku pakai tuxsedo atau gaun saat menikah nanti?" Tanya Jungg Min memulai to[ik pembicaraan baru. Jung Min menatap wajah Hyun Joong tajam menunggu jawaban dari yang ditanya.

"Terserah kamu saja, buat dirimu senyaman mungkin saat pernikahan kita" jawab Hyun Joong santai. Jung Min pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil sedikit berpikir.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pakai gaun saja" kata Jung Min tiba-tiba membuat Hyun Joong mengernyitkan dahinya. Hyun Joong sedikit heran dengan keputusan Jung Min itu kan biasanya namja seperti Jung Min pasti lebih memilih tuxsedo dari pada gaun.

(Jadi inget parody SS501 – Hyunderella. Kan d sana Jung Min pakai gaun, dia cantik n sok sexy lagi. yah, walau pun lebih cantikan Young Saeng sih sebenarnya (*_*). Di sana juga HyunMin momentnya cukup banyak).

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Aku kan akan menjadi umma, aegya bisa heran nanti kalau melihat foto pernikahan kita berdua kalau di saat pernikahan itu aku menggunkan tuxsedo" jawab Jung Min santai, Hyun Joong pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ya sudah terserah kamu saja" kata Hyun Joong sambil mengeratkan pelukanya yang sempat sedikit mengendur.

"Kalau begitu kita nikahnya tunggu baby lahir saja ya" kata Jung Min yang lagi-lagi membuat Hyun Joong kaget dan tak percaya akan keputusannya. Biasanyakan kalau seseorang hamil di luar nikah pasti minta dinikahi secepatnya, tapi kenapa Jung Min berbeda.

"Kenapa nunggu baby lahir? Bukannya itu kelamaan?" Tanya Hyun Joong heran sambil menatap heran pada Jung Min.

"Aniya, aku sabar kok walau lama. Aku nggak mau pakai gaun disaat perutku tampak membesar. Malu hyung" jawab Jung Min santai.

"Kamu malu hamil anakku, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Nggak.. nggak sama sekali, aku malah sangat bangga bisa mengandung anak hyung. Bahkan aku berkeinginan mengandung semua anak hyung dan memberikan banyak anak untuk hyung" jawab Jung Min dengan segera takut Hyun Joong jadi salah paham dengan kata-katanya. Bisa-bisa Hyun Joong jadi membenci dirinya lalu meninggalkan dia lagi, pikir Jung Min dalam hati.

"Kamu sanggup memang?" Tanya Hyun Joong mengoda, wajah Jung Min pun memanas seketika.

"Sanggup" jawab Jung Min mantap.

"Aku nggak yakin kalau kamu terus ketakutan saat diranjang" goda Hyun Joong lagi yang semakin membuat raut wajah Jung Min memerah.

"Hyung berhenti menggodaku" kata Jung Min malu sambil mendorong Hyun Joong pelan tapi dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hyun Joong lagi. Namja tampan yang sukses mengoda Jung Min tadi tertawa senang.

"Aigo lucunya wajah istriku saat cemberut seperti sekarang ini" kata Hyun Joong sambil mencubit hidung Jung Min pelan. Jung Min pun memanyunkan bibirnya lucu membuat Hyun Joong semakin tertawa melihatnya. "Oh ya, nanti Kyu, Young Saeng dan Hyung Jun mau kesini" kata Hyun Joong sambil memeluki tubuh Jung Min dengan manja.

"Mereka mau ngapain kemari?" Tanya Jung Min heran.

"Menjenguk kamu lah, soalnya mereka kemarikan nggak sempat lihat kamu siuman. Mereka kahawatri lho sama kamu dan uri aegya" jelas Hyun Joong, Jung Min pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Hyung" panggil Jung Min manja.

"Wae, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong santai sambil menatap wajah Jung Min.

"Poppo" kata Jung Min malu-malu. Hyun Joong tersenyum sesaat lalu segera melumat bibir menggoda Jung Min. ciuman yang awalnya biasa saja pun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Jung Min dan Hyun Joong sudah mulai terbawa Suasana.

Jung Min dan Hyun Joong saling melumat bibir lewannya dan mencoba untuk mendominasi hingga saliva keduanya tercampur menjadi satu dan menetes disudut-sudut bibir mereka. Hyun Joong terus mendominasi permainan, dia membaringkan tubuh Jung Min dengan perlahan diatas sofa yang cukup lebar. Namja tampan tadi masih terus menikmati bibir mengoda namja cantiknya sambil membelai tubuh Jung Min dengan perlahan, dia merangsang tubuh namja cantik yang kini sudah berada dibawahnya.

Dengan perlahan Hyun Joong melepaskan tiga buah kancing kemeja teratas Jung Min tanpa melepaskan lumatan bibirnya hingga membuat dada namja cantik di bawahnya terbuka. Hyun Joong membelai dada Jung Min dan Jung Min pun menyusupkan tangannya kedalam baju Hyun Joong lalu membelai punggung namja tadi dengan perlahan. Hyun Joong memindahkan lumatan bibirnya pada leher Jung Min yang masih tampak banyak Kissmark menyebar disana. Hyun Joong pun menambah jumlah dan menerangkan kembali kissmark-kissmark tadi sambil membelai paha Jung Min yang tak tertutupi kain. Tangan Jung Min tak mau diam dengan perlahan tangan membuka gezper Hyun Joong.

Ting Tong… Ting Tong… Ting Tong…

Suara bel mengehntikan aksi dua namja tadi. Jung Min mengendus kesal lalu memanyunkan bibirnya sedangkan Hyun Joong hanya tertawa pelan lalu menggecup bibir Jung Min kilat.

"Mengganggu saja" keluh Jungg Min kesal, Hyun Joong bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan kembali membenarkan gezperyang tadi dibuka Jung Min setelahnya dia membantu Jung Min untuk duduk.

*** TBC Ya ***


	14. Chapter 13

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 13 / 19.

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

*** Chap 13 ***

_Author Pov…_

Jung Min dan Hyun Joong saling melumat bibir lewannya dan mencoba untuk mendominasi hingga saliva keduanya tercampur menjadi satu dan menetes disudut-sudut bibir mereka. Hyun Joong terus mendominasi permainan, dia membaringkan tubuh Jung Min dengan perlahan diatas sofa yang cukup lebar. Namja tampan tadi masih terus menikmati bibir mengoda namja cantiknya sambil membelai tubuh Jung Min dengan perlahan, dia merangsang tubuh namja cantik yang kini sudah berada dibawahnya.

Dengan perlahan Hyun Joong melepaskan tiga buah kancing kemeja teratas Jung Min tanpa melepaskan lumatan bibirnya hingga membuat dada namja cantik di bawahnya terbuka. Hyun Joong membelai dada Jung Min dan Jung Min pun menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Hyun Joong lalu membelai punggung namja tadi dengan perlahan. Hyun Joong memindahkan lumatan bibirnya pada leher Jung Min yang masih tampak banyak Kissmark menyebar disana. Hyun Joong pun menambah jumlah dan menerangkan kembali kissmark-kissmark tadi sambil membelai paha Jung Min yang tak tertutupi kain. Tangan Jung Min tak mau diam dengan perlahan tangan membuka gezper Hyun Joong.

Ting Tong… Ting Tong… Ting Tong…

Suara bel mengehntikan aksi dua namja tadi. Jung Min mengendus kesal lalu memanyunkan bibirnya sedangkan Hyun Joong hanya tertawa pelan lalu menggecup bibir Jung Min kilat.

"Mengganggu saja" keluh Jungg Min kesal, Hyun Joong bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan kembali membenarkan gezper yang tadi dibuka Jung Min setelahnya dia membantu Jung Min untuk duduk.

"Itu pasti Kyu, Young Saeng dan Hyung Jun" kata Hyun Joong santai.

"Mereka menganggu" keluh Jung Min lagi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik benarkan pakaianmu dulu sebelum mereka masuk kemari" kata Hyun Joong yang kembali mengancingkan kancing kemeja Jung Min yang tadi dilepasnya. "Tunggu disini, aku akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka" kata Hyun Joong yang berniat beranjak pergi tapi langsung di cegat oleh Jung Min.

"Ani, hyung nggak boleh kemana-mana. Hyungg disini saja peluk aku" kata Jung Min yang kembali menyusupkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Hyun Joong.

"Tapi mereka bagaimana?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Mereka punya kunci cadangan, mereka bisa masuk menggunakan itu" jawab Jung Min santai. Hyun Joong menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan akhirnya dia menurut pada Jung Min diraihnya handphone miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Setelahnya dia langsung menghubungi nomor handphone salah satu dari tiga dongsaengnya yang dia yakin sudah berada di depan sana.

"Yeoboseo… Hyung, hyung di apartement kah?" Tanya Kyu di seberang telphone sana.

"Ne, aku di apartement bersama Jung Min" jawab Hyun Joongg santai, Jung Min membiarkan Hyun Joong menelphon sedangkan dirinya asik bersandar didada Hyun Joong. "Kalian di depan sana?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Ne, hyung kami di depan. Aku, Young Saeng hyung dan Hyung Jun. bisa bukakan pintu tidak?" Tanya Kyu.

"Kamu buka pintu sendiri saja ya, Jung Min nggak mau lepas dari aku" kata Hyun Joong.

"Aish… bawaan bayi ya hyung?" Tanya Kyu.

"Sepertinya, sudah cepat masuk kalian bertiga. Diluar pasti cukup dingin bukan" kata Hyun Joong lagi. dan setelahnya sambungan telephone pun terputus. Hyun Joong meletakan handphonenya diatas meja lagi, setelahnya dia langsung mengambil selimut yang tadi pagi dibawa Jung Min kesana. Hyun Joong pun langsung menyelimuti tubuh Jung Min.

"Aku nggak mau pakai selimut" tolak Jung Min sambil berusaha membuka selimutnya.

"Aniya, pakai saja. Aku nggak mau paha mulus kamu dilihat oleh orang selain aku" kata Hyun Joong membuat wajah Jungg Min memanas.

"Tapi kan mereka juga pernah melihatnya saat aku memakai celana pendek" kata Jung Min.

"Sekarangkan beda, ibu hamil itu terlihat lebih sexy tahu. Jadi kesexyan kamu Cuma buat aku, orang lain nggak boleh lihat" kata Hyun Joong sambil mencubit hidung Jung Min pelan.

"Ne hyung, semua yang ada di tubuh aku Cuma buat hyung seorang" kata Jung Min santai dan semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Hyun Joong.

"Ehem… Ehem… aduh mesranya calon appa dan umma ini" goda Hyung Jun saat memasuki ruang tamu dimana Jung Min dan Hyun Joong berada. Dibelakangnya juga terdapat Kyu Joon dan Young Saeng yang membawa sebuah koper dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Mereka bertiga mengelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kemanjaan Jung Min pada Hyung tertua mereka.

"Dia manja bukan" goda Hyun Joong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jung Min yang tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat tiga namja di depanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya tadi.

"Kalian itu menganggu tahu" kata Jung Min kesal dan Hyun Joong tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Jung Min tadi.

"Kita juga nggak niat ganggu kok" jawab Kyu cuek, Jung Min mejulurkan lidahnya pada Kyu membuat namja tadi sedikit kesal. "Aigo… untuk kamu sedang hamil, kalau tidak sudah aku pastikan kamu melayang dari lantai atas gedung ini" kata Kyu kesal. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana tertawa kecuali Kyu dan Jung Min tentunya.

"Hyung, semua pesanan hyung ada di dalam tas itu" kata Young Saeng mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namja berpipi gembul itu menunjuk koper besar yang tadi dia bawa.

"Ne, gomawo ya" kata Hyun Joong ramah.

"Memang itu isinya apaan?" Tanya Jung Min penasaran.

"Beberapa stel bajumu dan alat-alat elektronik yang aku pikir pasti kamu membutuhkan semua benda-benda itu" jelas Hyun Joong.

"Kenapa semuanya dibawa kemari?" Tanya Jung Min heran.

"Kita sudah sepakat bukan, kamu akan tinggal disini jadi semua barang-barang pentingmu aku minta dibawa kemari. Kalau barang-barang lainnya nanti saja bisa" jelas Hyun Joong.

"Hyung" panggil Young Saeng sambil menatap dua namja di depannya yang sedang memamerkan kemesraan di depan dirinya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam mematikan. Hyun Joong yang ditatap begitu oleh dongsaengnya jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Kalian semalam habis memadu kasih ya?" Tanya young Saeng blak-blakan membuat semua orang diruangan itu terdiam. Hyun Joong mengeluarkan keringat dinginya.

"Ti… Tidak kok" jawa Hyun Joong gugup.

"Bohong" kata Young Saeng tegas.

"Aku nggak bohong kok, percayalah" kata Hyun Joong sebisa mungkin tak tampil gugup di depan ketiga dongsaengnya.

"Aku tahu hyung bohong, habis hyung gugup sih. Dan lagi itu dileher Jung Min penuh dengan kissmark yang jadi bukti kebohongan hyung" kata Young Saeng santai membuat Hyun Joong mati kutu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Jung Min yang dibilang begitu langsung memegang lehernya sedangkan Kyu Joon dan Hyung Jun menatap leher Jung Min tajam.

"Aigo… banyak sekali" kata Hyung Jun dan Kyu Joon serta.

"Nggak nyangka hyung bisa seliar itu memangsa Jung Min" Ledek Kyu Joong membuat Hyun Joong gelagapan.

"Semalam benar-benar menyenangkan ya hyung, sampai-sampai lepas kendali seperti itu" ledek Hyung Jun yang tak mau kalah. Hyun Joong pun sukses dipojokan oleh ketiga dongsaengnya. Dia begitu malu sekarang sedangkan Jung Min Cuma tertawa tanpa suara melihat tingkah kikuk Hyun Joong yang memeluknya semakin erat.

"Lain kali tahan libidomu hyung, Jung Min kan lagi hamil. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi kalian gara-gara kalian bermain dengan kasar bagaimana?" Tanya Young Saeng memojokan. Hyun Joong terdiam tak bisa berkutik lagi. Jung Min terkekeh pelan, ia cukup senang melihat wajah berkeringat kekasihnya tadi yang tampak sangat gugup.

"Senang, eoh? Semua gara-gara kamu yang mengoda aku" bisik Hyun Joong pada Jung Min.

"Jangan salahin aku, salahin nafsu hyung yang tinggi dan salahin iman hyung yang nggak kuat menerima rayuanku" jawab Jung Min santai. Hyun Joong memicingkan matanya menatap Jung Min saat namja cantik tadi mengatakan semua kalimat barusan. Hyun Joong terdiam, dia benar-benar mati kutu dan tak bisa membela diri lagi.

*** HyunMin ***

_Author Pov…_

Jung Min berdiri gemeteran di depan sebuah bangunan rumah yang tak terlalu besar disampingnya terdapat Hyun Joong yang tersenyum manis padanya mencoba meyakinkan hati Jung Min yang cukup kalut. Kini keduanya tengah berdiri di depan rumah keluarga besar Jung Min, mereka ingin memberitahukan perihal kehamilan Jung Min dan Hyun Joong juga ingin melamar Jung Min secara syah sebagai calon istrinya.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa nanti. Pasti mereka mau mengerti dan merestui hubungan kita ini" kata Hyun Joong mencoba meyakinkan Jung Min. Hyun Joong mengengam tangan kanan Jung Min dengan cukup erat mencoba memberikan sedikit keberanian pada calon umma tadi.

"Aku takut hyung, aku takut mereka tak bisa menerima semuanya. Apa lagi kedua orang tuaku itu cukup keras dan susah untuk dipengaruhi" kata Jung Min takut sambil menatap Hyun Joong yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tenang saja, kita belum mencobanya jadi bagaimana kita bisa tahu. Mereka kedua orang tua mu pasti mereka dengan mudah menerima semua keputusanmu" kata Hyun Joong sambil membelai pipi Jung Min.

"Tapi kalau mereka tak bisa menerimanya bagaimana hyung, aku takut" kata Jung Min.

"Kita coba saja dulu ya" kata Hyun Joong, Jung Min pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Ya sudah ayo kita masuk, diluar dingin kasihan aegya" ajak Hyun Joong. Keduanya pun melangkah dengan perlahan menuju bangunan rumah Jung Min di depan mereka. Jung Min menekan bel beberapa kali sampai pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah umma Jung Min sendiri.

"Umma" seru Jung Min yang langsung memeluk wanita di depannya, Hyun Joong tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Aigo… Jung Min, kenapa pulang tak bilang-bilang dahulu" seru Mrs. Park sambil membalas pelukan anaknya.

"Kejutan umma" jawab Jung Min santai.

"Aish… anak ini, ya sudah sebaiknya kalian segera masuk. Diluar dingin bukan" kata Mrs. Park sambil menarik Jung Min dan Hyun Joong masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka bertiga pun melangkah santai menuju ruang tamu. Ternyata disana sudah ada Mr. Park yang tengah asik menyerup teh hangatnya.

"Jung Min, kamu pulang?" seru Mr. Park saat melihat sosok anaknya bersama sang istri dan Hyun Joong.

"Ne, appa" jawab Jung Min yang langsung memeluk sang appa sesaat.

"Duduklah dulu, biar umma suruh bibi Jang membuatkan kalian berdua minuman hangat" kata Mrs. Park. Jung Min dan Hyun Joong pun menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di sofa tepat dihadapan kedua orang tua tadi.

"Tumben sekali kamu pulang tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu" kata Mr. Park.

"Appa, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan" kata Jung Min ragu sambil meremas tangan Hyun Joong yang duduk disampinnya.

"Kamu mau bilang apa sih. Kok sepertinya penting sekali" Tanya Mr. Park santai. Jung Min pun semakin tegang dan semakin kencang meremas tangan Hyun Joong. Jung Min menatap sosok namja disampingnya yang menganggukan kepala pelan dan tersenyum manis padanya. Ia tahu Hyun Joong tengah membuatnya berani dan kuat.

"Tapi aku mohon appa dan umma tak akan marah dan mau menerimanya" kata Jung Min lagi.

"Wah, ada apa sebenarrnya ini. katakanlah" kata Mr. Park yang tampak sedikit penasaran.

"Umma… Appa… aku… aku… aku hamil dua bulan" kata Jung Min akhirnya sambil menutup matanya dan menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Mrs. Dan Mr. Park terdiam mendengar pengakuan dari anak mereka tadi.

"MWO.! Kamu hamil?" Tanya Mrs. Park ulang.

"I… Iya umma" kata Jung Min pelan tapi sukses membuat Mrs. Park tampak marah besar.

"Aigo Jung Min.. kamu… kamu.. aish… dasar anak nakal…" kesal Mrs. Park yang langsung mendekati Jung Min dan memumukulinya dengan tangan bertubi-tubi. "Apa-apaan kamu Jung Min, buat malu keluarga kita saja. Dasar anak nakal" marah Mrs. Park sambil terus memukuli Jung Min yang coba menghindar sebisa mungkin.

"Umma berhenti sakit… hikss… umma… maafkan aku.. hiks… hiks.. hiks.." tangisan Jung Min pun mulai terdengar. Mrs. Park masih terus memukulinya sedangkan Mr. Park tampak memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Hyun Joong yang melihat Jung Min dipukuli pun tak mau diam saja dia mencoba melindungi Jung Min dari pukulan ummanya hingga sering kali dialah yang terkena semua pukulan tadi.

"Umma berhenti aku mohon" pinta Jung Min ditengah isakannya. Mrs. Park pun berhenti memukuli sang anak. Mrs. Park beranjak mendekati salah seorang maid yang lewat dan merampas paksa kemoceng (?) yang ada ditangannya setelahnya Mrs. Park kembali mendekati Jung Min yang tengah dipeluk Hyun Joong. Mrs. Park pun kembali memukuli Jung Min dengan kemoceng yang ada ditangannya tapi Hyun Joong dengan segera melindungi Jung Min hingga semua pukulan tadi mendarat dipunggungnya.

"Umma… berhenti aku mohon.,… hiks… hiks… berhenti… umma" pinta Jung Min saat melihat Hyun Joong memekik pelan menahan rasa sakit dari pukulan Mrs. Park dipunggungnya. Mr. Park yang awalnya diam saja pun segera bertindak menenagkan istrinya yang sudah berlebihan tadi. "Appa" ucap Jung Min pelan.

PPLLLAAAKKKK… sebuah tamparan dilayangkan Mr. Park dan tepat mendarat di pipi kiri Jung Min hingga meninggalkan bercak merah disana. Semua orang diam melihat tindakan Mr. Park tadi, hanya tangisan Jung Min yang terdengar semakin pilu.

"Kamu… ayo ikut" kata Mr. Park yang langsung menarik tangan Jung Min kasar. Jung Min merintih sakit saat appanya mencengkram tanganya dengan cukup kencang.

"Appa sakit lepaskan… hiks… hiks…" pinta Jung Min dengan percuma, dia tahu appanya sedang sangat marah sekarang.

"Diam, ikut saja jangan melawan" kata Mr. Park yang terus menarik Jung Min paksa.

"Kita mau kemana appa?" Tanya Jung Min ditengah tangisanya.

"Ke rumah sakit, kamu harus mengugurkan bayi itu sebelum perutmu semakin membesar dan semua orang tahu" kata Mr. Park santai.

"Andwae.. appa aku nggak mau, jangan aku mohon appa" kata Jung Min yang semakin terisak dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari sang appa yang terus memaksanya pergi. "Appa lepas, aku nggak mau" pinta Jung Min lagi.

"Diam kamu" bentak Mr. Park membuat Jung Min semakin terisak.

"Hyung tolong aku" pinta Jung Min dan Hyun Joong pun segera mendekati appa dan anak tadi.

"Tuan saya mohon jangan bunuh bayi itu" pinta Hyun Joong mencegah Mr. Park.

"Apa hak kamu melarang aku, eoh?" Tanya Mr. Park sinis.

"Saya punya hak, karena bayi itu punya saya. Dan saya nggak mau dia dibunuh, saya akan bertanggungjawab menikahi Jung Min" kata Hyun Joong membuat Mrs. Dan Mr. Park menatapnya tajam.

BRRUUUKKK…. Sebuah pululan mendarat diwajah Hyun Joong hingga membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Pukulan berat tadi dilayangkan oleh Mr. Park yang tampak semakin murka dan menatap Hyun Joong sinis.

"Umma, bawa Jung Min ke mobil" suruh Mr. Park pada sang istri. Mrs. Park pun segera menarik Jung Min pergi tapi Jung Min terus saja berontak hingga dia bisa lepas dan segera berlari memeluk Hyun Joong dengan cukup erat.

"Aku nggak mau appa" isak Jung Min di dalam pelukan Hyun Joong yang juga memeluknya erat. Mr. Park tak suka melihat Hyun Joong memeluk anaknya seperti itu pun segera memisahkan keduanya. Mr. Park lagi-lagi memukuli Hyun Joong hingga namja tadi terjatuh kelantai dan terus dihadiahi dengan tendangan bertubi-tubi dari Mr. Park.

"Appa berhenti" pinta Jung Min mencoba menghentikan appanya. Mr. Park menatap Jung Min marah dan kembali menarik Jung Min keluar dari rumahnya. Jung Min dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil setelahnya mobil tadi pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan rumah Jung Min. Hyun Joong tak tinggalm diam, dengan wajah babak belur dan menahan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya Hyun Joong memasuki mobilnya dan mengejar Mobil yang membawa Jung Min tadi.

*** TBC YA ***


	15. Chapter 14

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 14 / 19.

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

*** Chap 14 ***

_Author Pov…_

"Appa berhenti aku nggak mau appa. Aku mau anak ini appa, aku mohon" pinta Jung Min dengan wajah berurai air mata saat Mr. Park menariknya dengan paksa memasuki Seoul Hospital. Jung Min terus berusaha berontak dan lepas dari cengkraman Mr. Park yang tampak marah pada Jung Min. di belakang mereka Mrs. Park berjalan mengikuti anaknya dan sang suami sambil memasang wajah sedih menatah tangisnya agar tak keluar lagi.

"Diam kamu.! Ikuti saja apa kata-kata aku kalau kamu masih mau dianggap anak" kata Mr. Park sedikit membentak membuat Jung Min semakin terisak. Mr. Park pun kembali menarik Jung Min yang masih saja terus memberontak.

"Appa, lepaskan aku. Aku nggak mau ngelakuin aborsi appa" pinta Jung Min lagi tapi Mr. Park tak menghiraukanya. Mr. Park masih tetap memaksa Jung Min yang terus berontak. Tak jauh dari ketiga orang tadi, Hyun Joong berdiri sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena berlari kesana-kemari mencari sosok Jung Min.

"JUNG MIN.!" teriak Hyun Joong saat mendapati sosok namja manis yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Mr. Park berhenti menarik Jung Min hingga memudahkan Jung Min untuk meloloskan diri dari cengkraman appanya tadi. Jung Min langsung berlari mendekati Hyun Joong yang juga berlari mendekatinya. Jung Min langsung menubruk dan memeluk erat tubuh Hyun Joong lalu menagis semakin kencang di dalam pelukan Hyun Joong.

"Hyung, hiks…. Hiks… aku takut Hikss…" isak Jung Min sambil memeluk Hyun Joong erat.

"Sudah berhenti menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Hyun Joong sambil membelai punggung Jung Min lembut. Hyun Joong melepaskan dekapannya dan membawa Jung Min mendekati kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil menatap berang kearah Jung Min dan Hyun Joong.

"Saya mohon, jangan lakukan itu semua. Beri kami kesempatan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. kami janji, kami pasti bisa merawat bayi itu dengan baik" kata Hyun Joong pada kedua orang tua Jung Min yang masih tampak marah besar. Jung Min masih terisak pelan di dalam dekapan Hyun Joong. "Saya mohon beri kami kesempatan untuk membersarkan anak kami" kata Hyun Joong sambil berlutut di depan Mr. Park. Dia rela menurunkan harga dirinya hanya demi bayinya dan juga Jung Min. Mr. Park masih tampak seperti sebelumnya tapi berbeda dengan Mrs. Park dan Jung Min yang tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyun Joong barusan.

"Hyung…" ucap Jung Min pelan.

"Saya mohon tuan" pinta Hyun Joong sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam di depan Mr. Park. Untungnya dilorong rumah sakit itu sedang sepi karena hari sudah mulai menunjukan malam yang mulai datang, paling juga hanya ada beberapa suster yang lewat dan menatap kejadian itu sepintas dari jauh dengan tatapan binggung.

"Appa aku mohon restui kami" pinta Jung Min yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Hyun Joong, berlutut di depan Mr. Park yang tampak diam memasang wajah datarnya.

"Appa… sudahlah" kali ini Mrs. Park tampak mulai luluh dan mencoba merayu sang suami. Semarah apa pun dirinya dia tetap tak bisa melihat sang anak seperti sekarang ini. "Appa.." panggil Mrs. Park pelan sambil membelai punggung sang suami.

"Cih, terserah kalian saja" kata Mr. Park kesal lalu segera beranjak pergi disusul oleh Mrs. Park yang sebelumnya sempat berkata pada Jung Min dan Hyun Joong untuk kembali ke kediaman keluarga Park lagi.

"Hyung…" tangisan Jung Min pecah lagi. Hyun Joong yang berada disampingnya langsung memeluk Jung Min dan membawanya berdiri.

"Sudah, appamu pasti akan merestui kita" kata Hyun Joong mencoba menenagkan tangisan Jung Min.

"Appa marah padaku hyung" kata Jung Min dalam isakannya yang sudah mulai reda.

"Mr. Park tak akan marah lama-lama padamu, percaya padaku" kata Hyun Joong sambil tersenyum manis pada Jung Min yang sudah tak terisak lagi. "Kita kembali ke rumahmu ya" ajak Hyun Joong, Jung Min mengangguk pelan lalu segera beranjak pergi sambil dipeluk erat oleh Hyun Joong.

*** HyunMin ***

_Author Pov…_

"Appa…" panggil Jung Min saat mereka semua memasuki kediaman keluarga Park. Mr. Park tak menjawab dia terus berjalan menginggalkan Jung Min menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Jung Min menatap punggung appanya dengan tatapan sedih. Hyun Joong yang melihat tatapan sedih Jung Min langsung memeluk namja manis tadi dan mencoba agar tangisan Jung Min tak terulang lagi.

"Sudah Jung Min, biarkan appa tenang dulu. Dia masih belum bisa menerima semuanya. Satu atau dua hari pasti appa akan bersikap biasa lagi padamu" kata Mrs. Park mencoba menenagkan sang anak.

"Umma" Jung Min melepaskan pelukan Hyun Joong lalu segera memeluk ummanya sambil menahan tangis yang sudah hampir pecah. "Umma, maakan aku" pinta Jung Min.

"Huft… sebenarnya umma marah padamu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua sudah terjadi. Jaga baik-baik kandunganmu, jangan buat appa tambah marah kalau tahu kamu keguguran" kata Mrs. Park sambil mengelus punggung Jung Min. "Kamu juga Hyun, jaga anak dan calon cucuku baik-baik jangan kecewakan aku lagi. dan soal pukulan tadi maaf ya, umma terlalu marah tadi" kata Mrs. Park pada Hyun Joong.

"Ne, gwanchana nyonya…"

"Aniya, mulai sekarang panggil umma" suruh Mrs. Park, Hyun Joong tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Umma, appa marah padaku. Apa dia mau menerima bayiku nantinya?" Tanya Jung Min takut-takut.

"Paboya, tentu saja mau. Bagaimana pun itu cucu kami" kata Mrs. Park yang membuat Jung Min sedikit lega. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian berdua makan lalu segera tidur. Kasihan bayimu Jung Min" suruh Mrs. Park, Jung Min dan Hyun Joong mengangguk setelahnya mereka bertiga segera pergi ke ruang makan dan menunggu para maid menyiapkan makan. Mereka makan bertiga disana tanpa Mr. Park karena beliau hanya mau makan di dalam kamar dan belum mau bertemu dengan Jung Min dan Hyun Joong dahulu.

*** HyunMin ***

"Hyung…" manja Jung Min sambil menghampiri Hyun Joong yang duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidur. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam kamar tamu.

"Wae?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menarik Jung Min keatas pangkuanya. Jung Min pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Hyun Joong.

"Ini sakit kah?" Tanya Jung Min sambil menyentu luka-luka yang ada di wajah Hyun Joong. Namja tampan tadi meringis pelan saat jari-jari lentik Jung Min menyentuh lukanya.

"Sedikit sakit dan perih, tapi tak apa kok paling dua hari juga sembuh" kata Hyun Joong yang tak mau membuat Jung Min kahawatir.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jung Min tak yakin.

"Ne, apa lagi kalau kamu mengecupi lukanya. Pasti akan segera cepat sembuh" kata Hyun Joong usil sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Jung Min yang langsung tersipu malu.

"Hyung…" malu Jung Min.

"Benar kok, coba saja kalau tak percaya" kata Hyun Joong yang terus mengoda Jung Min. Jung Min tampak ragu tapi akhirnya dia mengecupi luka-luka Hyun Joong juga. Setelahnya wajah Jung Min tampak memerah.

"Sudah" kata Jung Min malu.

"Gomawo ya. Sepertinya kamu juga harus aku obati deh. Lihat kedua matamu jadi tampak sembab begini gara-gara menangis sejak tadi" kata Hyun Joong yang lalu menhecupi kedua mata Jung Min beberapa kali.

"Hyung bibirnya juga" kata Jung Min manja, Hyun Joong terkekeh geli lalu segera menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Jung Min. keduanya pun larut dalam ciuman santai tanpa nafsu tapi cukup memabukan sampai-sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya dan mau tak mau keduanya mengakhiri kegiatan tadi.

"A… appa" kata Jung Min takut saat melihat sosok sang appa yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk yang ternyata tadi belum mereka kunci.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak di rumahku" kata Mr. Park ketus.

"Mianhae" sesal Jung Min.

"Jung Min, kembali ke kamarmu" kata Mr. Park .

"Aniya appa, aku mau tidur disini bersama Hyun Joong Hyung" tolah Jung Min yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Mr. Park. Jung Min menundukan kepalanya takut menatap sang appa.

"Tapi appa, aku…"

"PARK JUNG MIN" bentak Mr. Park membuat Jung Min kaget.

"Sudah turuti saja appamu sebelum dia tambah marah" bisik Hyun Joong pelan.

"Tapi Hyung.."

"Ssshhh… kamu mau terus dibenci appamu? Nggak kan, kalau begitu turuti dia. Aku nggak akan kemana-mana kok, kalau kamu ingin sesuatu tinggal kemari saja" kata Hyun Joong lagi. Jung Min menganggukan kepala pelan lalu segera beranjak dari atas paha Hyun Joong yang tadi didudukinya. Mr. Park keluar dari kamar tamu tadi disusul Jung Min meninggalkan Hyun Joong sendiri yang langsung merebahkan dirinya mencoba untuk tidur.

Jung Min berjalan menuju kamarnya yang dulu ditempatinya sebelum dia debut. Direbahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur besarnya. Jung Min mengelus-elus perutnya sebentar lalu segera beranjak tidur. Tak lama matanya pun segera tertutu dan dia mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi. Tak susah buat Jung Min untuk segera tidur karena dirinya terlalu lelah setelah dari tadi menangis jadi mudah saja untuk Jung Min membuat dirinya terlelap.

Walau pun Jung Min mudah tertidur tapi tampak dia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tidurnya tampak gelisah dan setelah tiga jam tertidur akhirnya Jung Min terbangun dan tak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. pikirannya Cuma tertuju pada Hyun Joong. Setelah beberapa menit bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri dan memaksa matanya terpejam namun gagal, akhirnya Jung Min memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar Hyun Joong.

Di dalam kamar tamu Jung Min bisa melihat sosok sang kekasih yang tampak terlelap dalam tidurnya. Jung Min berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang tadi. Jung min mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyun Joong dengan perlahan mencoba membuat sang kekasih terbangun. Tak lama Hyun Joong tampak mengeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Hyun Joong tampak kaget saat melihat sosok Jung Min di depan matanya.

"Jung Min, waeyo?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil merubah posisinya jadi terduduk dan menusap-usap matanya dengan perlahan.

"Hyung nggak bisa tidur" keluh Jung Min manja.

"Kenapa memangnya, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Pingging tidur dengan hyung" jawab Jung Min.

"Tapi nanti appamu bisa marah kalau dia tahu kita tidur seranjang" kata Hyun Joong mencoba membuat Jung Min mengerti.

"Tapi aku mau tidur dengan hyung" pinta Jung Min. Hyun Joong tahu itu pasti bawaan bayi yang ada di dalam perut Jung Min.

"Ya sudah, kemari" Hyun Joong menarik Jung Min kedalam pelukanya. Keduanya terbaring sejajar diatas tempat tidur tadi.

"Hyung, perutnya nggak enak. Elus-elus" pinta Jung Min lagi sambil meletakan tangan Hyun Joong diatas perutnya. Hyun Joong pun mengelus-elus perut Jung Min yang terlihat sudah mulai membesar karena usianya sudah memasuki bulan kedua. Tak lama Jung Min pun kembali tertidur dan disusul Hyun Joong beberapa menit setelahnya.

*** HyunMin ***

Suasana ruanga makan keluarga Park pagi ini tampak sedikit mencekam tanpa suara hanya dentingan antara piring dan sendok atau sumpit saja yang saling beradu. Jung Min dan Hyun Joong makan dengan tatapan membunuh dari Mr. Park.

"Jung Min, makan yang banyak biar bayimu sehat" kata Mrs. Park sambil mengisi piring Jung Min dengan beberapa potong daging dan sayuran.

"Gomawo umma" kata Jung Min tegang. Mrs. Park tersenyum ramah pada anaknya tadi.

"Kamu juga Hyun" kata Mrs. Park lagi.

"Ne, umma" kata Hyun Joong sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kamu tinggal dimana sekarang Jung Min?" Tanya Mrs. Park setelah mereka semua menyelesaikan makannya.

"Di apartement Hyun Joong hyung" jawab Jung Min takut.

"Cih, belum menikah saja sudah berani-berani tinggal satu atap" kata Mr. Park tampak kurang suka. "Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Mr. Park tiba-tiba.

"Se… setelah bayi ini lahir appa" jawab Jung Min gugup takut salah menjawab dan membuat sang appa kembali marah.

"Katanya mau bertanggungjawab tapi kenapa menikah saja tunggu anak lahir" kata Mr. Park menyindir.

"Itu karena aku…"

"Aku tak bertanya pada kamu Jung Min, aku bertanya pada bajingan satu itu" bentak Mr. Park membuat Jung Min diam dan menundukan wajahnya. Hyun Joong menghembuskan nafasnya panjang lalu menjawab semua pertanyaan Mr. Park tadi.

"Mianhae, kalau aku lancang mengajak Jung Min tinggal satu atap tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Itu semua ku lakukan sengaja agar aku bisa mengawasi Jung Min yang sedang hamil muda. Dan untuk masalah pernikahan, aku ingin menikahi Jung Min secepatnya. Tapi Jung Min meminta pernikahan diadakan setelah bayi kami lahir" jelas Hyun Joong.

"Cih, alasan saja" kata Mr. Park sini.

"Appa.." kata Mrs. Park kesal.

"Yang dibilang Hyun Joong itu benar kok appa. Aku yang minta pernikahan diadakan setelah bayi kami lahir" kata Jung Min membenarkan.

"Lalu kedua orang tuamu sudah tahu perihal kehamilan anakku dan kejahatan kamu yang sudah membuat anakku seperti sekarang ini?" Tanya Mr. Park lagi pada Hyun Joong.

"Belum, rencananya pagi ini kami berdua akan segera ke rumah kedua orang tua ku dan memberi tahukan semuanya" jawab Hyun Joong sebisa mungkin tak menyindir perasaan Mr. Park.

"Cepat beri tahu mereka supaya mereka juga bisa menghajarmu" kata Mr. Park yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Jangan diambil hati ya kata-kata appa Hyun" kata Mrs. Park ramah.

"Ne, umma. Aku tahu appa Cuma masih tak bisa menerima anaknya aku buat berbadan dua" kata Hyun Joong sambil menyungingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Mrs. Park pun membelasnya dengan senyuman juga. Jung Min cukup senang Karena merasa sang appa udah bisa menerima semuanya walau masih tampak ketus padanya dan Hyun Joong.

"Jaga Jung Min dan anak kalian baik-baik. Dan kamu yang sabar ya menghadapi anak nakal ku itu yang pasti akan sangat manja. Tidak hamil saja dia sudah manja bagaimana kalau sekarang ya" kata Mrs. Park menyindir Jung Min yang langsung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tentu umma, dia memang sangat manja. Tapi aku suka sikap manja nya itu" kata Hyun Joong sambil memeluk Jung Min. Jung Min yang merasa dibela pun menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang umma.

"Aish… anak satu ini" geram Mrs. Park pada anaknya sendiri.

*** TBC YA ***


	16. Chapter 15

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 15 / 19.

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

*** Chap 15 ***

_Author Pov…_

Suasana dikediaman keluarga Kim tampak sedikit ramai. Terdapat tiga namja dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk berbincang-bincang dengan santai di ruang tamu yang tak terlalu besar. Mereka semua tak lain adalah Hyun Joong, Jung Min dan kedua orang tuan Hyun Joong, Mr. dan Mrs. Kim. Mereka semua tampak sangat akrab. Hyun Joong dan Jung Min belum memberi tahukan tujuan awal mereka pada Mr. dan Mrs. Kim padahal mereka berdua sudah berada disana lebih dari sejam.

"Umma… Appa… sebenarnya ada yang sangat ingin aku sampaikan" kata Hyun Joong yang tampak akan segera memberitahu tujuan awalnya pulang kerumah kedua orang tuanya tadi. Jung Min yang tahu Hyun Joong ingin memberitahukan semuanya meremas tangan Hyun Joong erat, masih ada rasa sedikit takut dihatinya. Dia takut ditolak lagi, cukup sudah kedua orang tuanya yang menolak. Dia tak mau kedua calon mertuanya juga menolak dirinya dan bayi yang dia kandung.

"Kamu mau memberi tahukan apa, eoh?" Tanya Mr. Kim santai sambil menyungingkan sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Appa, sebenarnya aku… aku sudah membuat anak orang berbadan dua" kata Hyun Joong gugup, Jung Min menutup matanya takut-takut. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim tampak biasa saja mendengar berita yang seharusnya sangat mengejutkan tadi.

"Appa sudah tahu kok" kata Mr. Kim santai. Membuat Hyun Joong dan Jung Min heran. Jung Min pun memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan menatap kedua calon mertuanya yang memang terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Eh, kok bisa tahu?" Tanya Hyun Joong binggung.

"Orang yang kamu hamili itu namja bukan yeoja kan" sambung Mr. Kim tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyun Joong membuat anaknya tadi dan Jung Min menatapnya heran.

"Iya, benar. Kok appa tahu?" Tanya Hyun Joong ulang, dia benar-benar sangat penasaran sekarang.

"Dan namja yang kamu hamili itu namja yang ada disamping kamu yang tak lain adalah Park Jung Min namja yang sudah kamu anggap sebagai dongsaeng kamu sendiri" kata Mr. Kim membuat Hyun Joong dan Jung Min semakin heran dari mana Mr. Kim mengetahui semua itu. Hyun Joong pun menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Jung Min sekarang tengah hamil dua bulan, benar tidak?" Tanya Mr. Kim yang semakin membuat penasaran saja.

"Iya, apa yang appa katakan semuanya benar. Ba… bagaimana appa bisa tahu semua itu?" Tanya Hyun Joong lagi.

"Mau tahu?" Tanya Mr. Kim, Hyun Joong menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Kemarilah duduk disamping appa" kata Mr. Kim sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa disampingnya. Hyun Joong pun segera beranjak menuju Mr. Kim dan menudukan dirinya tepat disamping kiri Mr. Kim.

"Jadi appa tahu dari mana?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Dasar anak nakal berani-beraninya kamu menghamili anak orang" kata Mr. Kim sambil memukuli Hyun Joong tiba-tiba. "Appa tak pernah mengajari kamu berbuat seperti itu, dasar anak nakal" kata Mr. Kim yang masih terus memukuli Hyun Joong yang berusaha melindungi dirinya sebisa mungkin. Mrs. Kim tampak santai memandangi anak dan suaminya sedangkan Jung Min bergidik ngeri melihat Hyun Joong dipukuli seperti itu.

'_Sepertinya setelah ini aku bakal trauma melihat adegan kekerasan deh. Aigo… kasihan bayiku melihat semua itu' _kata Jung Min dalam hati.

"Umma, tolong aku" pinta Hyun Joong yang langsung berlari dan berlindung dibelakang Mrs. Kim.

"Appa sudah, tidak lihat wajah anak kita sudah babak belur seperti ini" kata Mrs. Kim sambil mencubit pipi Hyun Joong yang terluka dengan sedikit keras hingga membuat Hyun Joong menjerit sakit.

"Umma sakit" keluh Hyun Joong.

"Itu pantas untuk anak nakal sepertimu" kata Mrs. Kim ketus membuat Hyun Joong memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jadi umma dan appa sudah tahu tentang kehamilan Jung Min?" Tanya Hyun Joong, Mrs. Dan Mr. Kim menganggukan kepala mereka pelan. "Sejak kapan dan siapa yang memberi tahunya?" Tanya Hyun Joong yang masih tampak sangat penasaran. Hyun Joong beranjak menjauhi kedua orang taunya lalu kembali duduk disamping Jung Min yang Cuma bisa diam, sepertinya dia masih takut.

"Sejak semalam, itu juga dari appanya Jung Min" kata Mr. Kim yang masih tampak kesal.

"Semalam appa Jung Min menelfon appamu dan marah-marah pada appa gara-gara kamu menghamili anaknya yang paling dia sayangi itu" jelas Mrs. Kim.

"Appa menelfon ahjussi?" Tanya Jung Min sambil menatap kedua orang tua Hyun Joong.

"Iya, sayang appamu semalam menelfon kemari dan mengatakan pada kami perihal kemailanmu itu" kata Mrs. Kim yang beranjak mendekati Jung Min lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping namja manis tadi. "Dia sehat-sehat saja bukan?" Tanya Mrs. Kim sambil membelai perut Jung Min penuh kasih sayang membuat Jung Min sedikit relax.

"Ne ahjumma, kata dokter bayi-nya baik-baik saja dan kondisi kandunganku juga cukup kuat" kata Jung Min sambil tersenyum manis pada Mrs. Kim.

"Jangan panggil ahjumma, mulai sekarang kamu harus memanggilku dan appa Hyun Joong dengan panggilan umma dan appa ne. kan kamu itu umma dari cucu kami" kata Mrs. Kim pada Jung Min.

"Ne, umma" kata Jung Min malu.

"Ehem.. Ehem… jadi ceritanya aku dan Jung Min direstuin nih?" Tanya Hyun Joong dengan mata berbinar-binar senang sambil memeluk tubuh Jung Min erat.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terjadi. Masak umma dan appa memisahkan kan kalian berdua, kan kasihan anak kalian nanti. lagian appa Jung Min juga sudah marah-marah pada kami semalam, jadi mana mungkin kami tidak merestui kalian berdua" kata Mrs. Kim membuat senyuman di wajah Hyun Joong dan Jung Min merekah.

"Itu semua gara-gara kamu anak nakal, gara-gara kamu appa jadi malu di depan keluarga Park. Aish… kalau kalian memang saling mencintaikan kalian bisa menikah dulu tidak asal main saja. Kalau sudah begini kan keluarga yang juga kena imbas malunya" kata Mr. Kim membuat Hyun Joong cemberut.

"Iya appa, maafkan anak nakal mu ini ya. Aku tahu kok aku salah, sudah main hajar saja sampai-sampai anak orang berbadan dua dan membuat malu keluagra. Mianhae ya appa" kata Hyun Joong menyesal. "Lagian aku kan nggak sengaja ngehejar Jung Min sampai berbadan dua" kata Hyun Joong polos.

"Nggak sengaja apanya kalau Jung Min sampai hamil begitu" kata Mr. Kim menyindir.

"Benar itu appa, Hyun Joong hyung mainnya kasar" kata Jung Min yang sudah tampak biasa saja. Hyun Joong pun akhirnya memberikan Jung Min death glare mengerikanya. "Aigo… umma takut" kata Jung Min sambil memeluk tubuh Mrs. Kim yang duduk disampingnya.

"Iya, sampai kamu pingsan bukan" sindir Hyun Joong membuat Jung Min kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mwo, kamu buat Jung Min sampai pingsan" kata Mr. dan Mrs. Kim tak percaya dengan kenakalan anaknya itu.

"Tunggu sampai appa Jung Min tahu pasti kamu langsung dibunuhnya Hyun" kata Mr. Kim menakut-nakuti Hyun Joong.

"Andwae… jangan sampai tahu dong, nanti Jung Min ngejanda" kata Hyun Joong pura-pura takut.

"Appa nggak janji tuh" kata Mr. Kim santai.

"Kalau kamu main kasar seperti itu kalian berdua harus tahan puasa tidak melakukannya sampai bayi kalian lahir. Umma nggak mau calon cucu umma kenapa-kenapa" kata Mrs. Kim sambil mengelus perut Jung Min lagi.

"Denger tuh" kata Hyun Joong pada Jung Min yang langsung cemberut.

"Memangnya mereka akan melakukannya lagi apa, kalau berani dan siap dibunuh Mr. Park sih silahkan" kata Mr. Kim lagi-lagi menakut-nakuti anaknya.

"Appa kok sensi begitu sih, kan yang hamil Jung Min kok malah yang sensi appa sih" kata Hyun Joong pada Mr. Park.

"Biarkan saja appamu itu Hyun, dia masih kesal gara-gara semalam habis dimarah-marahi oleh appa Jung Min" kata Mrs. Kim memberitahu.

"Appa, maafkan appaku ya kalau semalam dia marah-marah" kata Jung Min menyesal.

"Aniya Jung Min, itu bukan salah kamu atau pun keluargamu. Yang salah itu anak nakalku itu" kata Mr. Kim sambil menunjuk kearah Hyun Joong yang memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudah… sudah jangan saling tuduh lagi, lebih baik kita sekarang beranjak ke ruang makan karena itu sudah waktunya makan malam. Sepertinya bibi Go sudah menyiapkan kita makan malam yang lezat" kata Mrs. Kim yang langsung menarik Jung Min keruang makan. Jung Min pasrah ditarik begitu oleh calon mertuanya, dibelakang Mrs. Kim dan Jung Min ada Hyun Joong dan Mr. Kim yang mengikuti mereka sambil melemparkan tatapan sinis satu sama lain.

"Jung Min kamu duduk di dekat umma dan appa ne. jangan sekat-dekat anak nakal itu, bisa bahaya nanti" kata Mrs. Kim sambil mendudukan Jung Min ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Mr. Kim. Hyun Joong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata sang umma tadi.

"Ada juga aku yang bahaya kalau dekat-dekat Jung Min umma" kata Hyun Joong sinis dan sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Sudah Jung Min jangan dengarkan anak nakal itu kamu makan saja yang banyak" kata Mr. Kim sambil meletakkan beberapa potong daging ke dalam piring Jung Min.

"Ne, appa gomawo" kata Jung Min yang senang karena dirinya cukup diterima di dalam keluarga kekasihnya itu.

"Coba makan yang ini Jung Min" kata Mrs. Kim sambil menyuapi Jung Min. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Mrs. Kim penasaran.

"Enak umma" kata Jung Min apa adanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu makan yang banyak" kata Mrs. Kim senang. Jung Min pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ini yang anak siapa yang calon menantu siapa sih" kata Hyun Joong sinis sambil menatap tiga orang di depanya. Tepatnya menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sedang asik memberikan beberpa jenis makanan pada Jung Min dan tak menghiraukan dirinya yang sudah cemberut sejak tadi.

"Jangan sirik begitu kenapa sih, Jung Min itu sedang hamil jadi wajar kalau dia membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Kan kamu sedang tidak hamil jadi urusi sendiri dirimu itu" kata Mrs. Kim sinis membuat Hyun Joong tambah kesal.

"Benar apa kata ummamu itu. kamu kan sudah besar jadi mengertilah" kata Mr. Kim pada Hyun Joong.

"Ne… appa dan umma, manjakan saja tuh calon menantumu" kata Hyun Joong kesal, Jung Min terkekeh geli melihat Hyun Joong yang dia tahu pasti sedang cemburu padanya karena kedua orang tuanya terlalu perhatian pada dirinya yang sedang hamil.

"Hyung jangan cemberut lagi, nggak malu apa sama baby. Baby lihat lho wajah jelek hyung kalau lagi cemberut seperti itu" kata Jung Min tapi Hyun Joong masih tetap memasang wajah kesalnya. "Hyung coba yang ini, enak lho" kata Jung Min yang tak habis akal ingin membuat Hyun Joong tersenyum. Dan ternyata usahanya yang tadi cukup membuatkan hasil karena Hyun Joong tampak tak menekuk wajahnya lagi.

"Gomawo ya" kata Hyun Joong dan Jung Min pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, malu. Mereka berempat kembali menikmati makan malam yang terasa berbeda karena kehadiran Jung Min disana.

*** HyunMin ***

"Huft… melelahkan sekali" kata Hyun Joong sambil menjatuhkan dirinya keatas ranjang king sizenya. Jung Min terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hyun Joong tadi. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai berbincang-bincang dengan kedua orang tua Hyun Joong sehabis makan malam tadi. "Jung Min kemari" panggil Hyun Joong. Jung Min pun melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati Hyun Joong.

"Wae hyung… Huwaaa…" teriak Jung Min saat Hyun Joong tiba-tiba saja menarik dirinya. Kini Jung Min sukses mendarat di dada bidang Hyun Joong.

"Kenapa berteriak Chagya?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil membelai wajah Jung Min yang kini terbaring disampingnya.

"Hyung membuatku terkejut. Eh,.. chagya? Hyung manggil aku chagya tadi?" Tanya Jung Min dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Ne, nggak ada salahnya bukan kalau aku memberi kamu panggilan sayang?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Ne, Hyung boleh kok malah aku senang sekali. Hem… kalau begitu aku juga mau manggil hyung dengan panggilan sayang. Aku mau manggil hyung dengan sebutah 'Honey' boleh?" Tanya Jung Min.

"Tentu saja Chagya, apa pun untukmu kecuali sex. Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar dibunuh appamu nanti" kata Hyun Joong yang mengundang tawa Jung Min.

"Ne Honey, aku juga belum mau jadi janda" kata Jung Min tertawa pelan membuat Hyun Joong ikut-ikutan tertawa juga. "Honey, aku senang sekali hari ini" kata Jung Min dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Aku juga senang chagya" kata Hyun Joong sambil membelai wajah Jung Min. Hyun Joong menatap Jung Min tajam tanpa berkedip sedikit pun begitu juga dengan Jung Min. dengan perlahan Jung Min mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hyun Joong hingga kita tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka karena bibir keduanya saling bertautan dan saling melumat.

"Mmmppppp… aaahhh… mmmmppp" Jung Min dan Hyun Joong saling berlomba saling mendominasi dan pergulatan lidah keduanya. Tanpa terasa ciuman bisa tadi kini telah berubah jadi ciuman panas penuh nafsu birahi. Dengan perlahan tanpa melepaskan lumatannya Hyun Joong membuka satu demi satu kancing baju Jung Min hingga menampakan dada Jung Min yang mengoda iman Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong Cuma membuka baju Jung Min tanpa melepaskannya, dia membiarkan saja baju tadi mengantung di kedua lengan Jung Min.

"Arrrgghhh" teriak Jung Min kencang saat Hyun Joong mengigit perpotongan lehernya. "Hyung sakit tahu" kesal Jung Min, Hyun Joong tak menjawab dia malah menghisap kuat bekas gigitan tadi hingga menimbukal bercak merah keunguan disana yang dia yakin tak akan hilang dalam waktu sehari saja.

"Honey…. Aaahhh…. Berhenti… aaahhh… sakit…tahu… aaahhh" erang Jung Min saat Hyun Joong masih bermain dilehernya dan membuat beberapa tanda disana.

"Cuma ingin membuat tanda kepemilikan saja kok" kata Hyun Joong tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Detik berikutnya Hyunn Joong kembali mengerjai Jung Min, kini bibirnya bermain di nipple kiri Jung Min. Hyun Joong menghisap kuat tonjolan berwarna merah muda tadi yang tampak sudah mengeras karena tegang. Jung Min tak mau kalah dia juga membuka kancing baju yang dikenakan Hyun Joong bersama dengan gezper celana Hyun Joong, bahkan Jung Min juga sempat menurunkan resleting celana Hyun Joong.

"Honey… aaahhh… jangan digigit sakit…. Aaahhh… uggghhh.." erang Jung Min saat Hyun Joong kembali menyusu didada kanannya.

CEKLEK… pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya disana. Dia adalah ummanya Hyun Joong yang tampak shock melihat anaknya tengah menindih tubuh Jung Min dan sedang mencumbu namja manis tadi. Mrs. Kim mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang anak yang tempak begitu nafsu mengerjai Jung Min.

"YACK.! KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI" teriak Mrs. Kim membuat Jung Min dan Hyun Joong sadar kalau sedari tadi ada yang menyaksikan perbuatan mereka itu. Mereka berdua tampak salah tingkah saat melihat sosok Mrs. Kim di depan pintu kamar. Jung Min langsung menutup tubuhnya yang tadi dikerjai Hyun Joong dengan selimut tebal sampai sebatas lehernya, wajahnya tampak memerah akibat perbuatan Hyun Joong tadi dan juga malu. Sedangkan Hyun Joong langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Jung Min dan mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang sambil mengancingkan semua kancing baju dan celananya yang tadi dilepas Jung Min.

"U… Umma" kata Hyun Joong gugup.

"Aish.. kalian berdua ini, kan umma sudah bilang tahan nafsu. Jung Min sedang hamil, jangan sampai appa tahu dan memberitahukan semua ini pada appanya Jung Min. kalau itu sampai terjadi umma pastikan kalian berdua pasti akan dipisahkan oleh appanya Jung Min" kata Mrs. Kim membuat Hyun Joong dan Jung Min takut.

"Umma, jangan beritahu appa ne" pinta Hyun Joong memelas.

"Ne.. Ne.. sudah kalian berdua cepat tidur jangan berbuat macam-macam lagi dan kunci kamarnya biar tak ada yang masuk kemari" kata Mrs. Kim yang langsung keluar meningglkan Hyun Joong dan Jung Min yang tampak malu-malu.

"Ini gara-gara hyung nggak ngunci pintu tadi" kata Jung Min menyalahkan Hyun Joong.

"Kok gara-gara aku sih, kan yang masuk belakangan ke dalam kamar itu kamu. Jadi kamu yang nggak ngunci pintunya" kata Hyun Joong membela dirinya.

"Aish.. hyung, aku kan malu" kata Jung Min menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Hyun Joong beranjak dari tempatnya menutup pintu kamar agar tak ada yang masuk dengan lancang seperti tadi.

"Tadi manggil Honey eh… sekarang balik lagi manggil hyung" kata Hyun Joong pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah… malunya… malunya.. malunya" kata Jung Min sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, wajahnya tampak sangat merah bagaikan kepiting yang siap untuk segera disantap. Hyun Joong tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jung Min. "Hyung, aku nggak mau nyambungnya lagi" kata Jung Min yang langsung mengancingkan semua kancing dikemeja yang dia gunakan.

"Eh, terus yang ini bagaimana ceritanya" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menunjuk kearah selangkangannya yang tampak mengembung. Jung Min pun menatap apa yang Hyun Joong tunjukan dengan wajah yang tambah merah.

"Aniya, nggak mau… nggak mau… malu hyung… tutupin… malu" kata Jung Min yang kembali bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

"Ayolah chagya bantu aku" pinta Hyun Joong memelas.

"Aniya… andwae… nggak mau malu… hyung urus sendiri saja sana" kata Jung Min masih dari dalam selimut. Hyun Joong menghembuskan nafas pasrah lalu segera beranjak ke kamar mandi menyelesaikan hasratnya yang tertunda seorang diri.

"Aigo… malunya… kenapa besar sekali" kata Jung Min sambil menampakan wajahnya sabatas hidung keatas. "Aish… malu… malu.. malu.. Hyun Joong paboya" kata Jung Min yang kembali bersembunyi di dalam selimut tebalnya.

*** TBC YA ***


	17. Chapter 16

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 16 / 19.

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

*** Chap 16 ***

_Author Pov…_

_Tiga bulan kemudian…_

Kini usia kandungan Jung Min sudah mulai memasuki bulan kelima, bahkan perut datarnya sudah tampak membuncit. Siapa saja yang melihat dia saat ini pasti akan langsung bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jung Min, apa dia sakit atau dia kenapa. Semua orang yang tak mengetahui kehamilan Jung Min pasti akan bertanya-tanya seperti itu bila melihat perut besarnya.

Jung Min dan Hyun Joong kini tinggal di satu atap yang sama bahkan mereka berdua tidur di atas satu ranjang yang sama. Hyun Joong tak akan membiarkan Jung Min sendirian dimasa-masa hamil mudanya sekarang. Apa lagi saat-saat seperti ini Jung Min tengah manja-manjanya dan tengah ingin diperhatikan lebih. Apa lagi Jung Min juga mulai merasakan yang namanya ngidam itu seperti apa rasanya.

Jung Min cukup senang mendapatkan semua perhatian dari Hyun Joong selama tiga bulan setelah kejadian mereka mengatakan kehamilan Jung Min pada kedua orang tua mereka yang tampak sangat marah pada awalnya. Tapi sekarang kedua orang tua mereka tampak sangat menyayangi Jung Min dan tak sabaran ingin melihat bayi yang Jung Min kandung segera lahir.

Hyun Joong pun perlahan sudah bisa meyakinkan hatinya kalau dia memang mulai mencintai Jung Min seperti Jung Min yang tulus mencintainya sejak lama. Mereka berdua juga sudah berkali-kali hampir melakukan hubungan tubuh kalau saja Jung Min tidak pingsan ditengah-tengah kegiatan. Jung Min memang masih terlihat takut melakukan hubungan suami istri padahal sesungguhnya dia sangat ingin memuaskan Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong pun cukup mengerti dengan ketakutan Jung Min itu karena itu lah dia tak pernah marah atau pun kecewa pada Jung Min. Dia akan terus sabar sampai Jung Min benar-benar berani melakukannya lagi tanpa harus dia paksa.

"Eugh…" erang Jung Min sambil mengeliatkan tubuhnya perlahan. Dia tampak tak bisa tidur lagi setelah tadi terbangun cukup lama. Jung Min mendudukan dirinya dengan susah payah karena terhalang perut besarnya. Jung Min menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang lalu menatap ke sosok seorang namja tampan yang tertidur cukup nyenyak disampingnya.

"Huft… baby kamu kenapa sayang, kok dari tadi nggak bisa diam sih" keluh Jung Min sambil membelai perutnya yang terasa diaduk-aduk. Mungkin bayi di dalamnya sedang asik berenang di dalam air ketubannya hingga membuat Jung Min merasa sedikit gelisah tak tenang dan tak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"Baby tenang ya, ini sudah malam. Umma ngatuk mau tidur lagi" kata Jung Min masih membelai perut besarnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Perlahan rasa tek enak diperutnya pun mulai menghilang. "Anak baik" seru Jung Min pada bayi yang dia kandung. Jung Min pun kembali menatap namja tampan yang masih tertidur disampinganya. Jung Min tersenyum saat melihat Hyun Joong mengerak-gerakan bibirnya lucu.

"Appa tampan ya baby" kata Jung Min pada bayinya, dia masih terus menatap wajah damai Hyun Joong yang tertidur nyenyak. "Ah… jadi pengen cium bibir appa, baby. Pasti ini maunya baby ya, baby ada-ada aja sih. Jangan ya, appa kan capek butuh tidur nanti kalau umma cium appa dia jadi terganggu tidurnya. Kan kasihan appanya baby" kata Jung Min pada bayinya sambil terus membelai lembut perut besarnya.

"Tapi pengen bibir appa" ucap Jung Min pelan sambil menatap bibir mengoda Hyun Joong tajam. "Kalau sedikit sepertinya nggak apa-apakan baby. Sedikit saja ya" kata Jung Min pada bayinya. Akhirnya Jung Min pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyun Joong yang tertidur. Jung Min menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Hyun Joong, hanya menempelkan tak lebih. Dia tak mau membuat namja tampan tadi terganggu tidurnya.

"Hihihi… sudah ya baby" kata Jung Min sambil terkekeh pelan lalu menyentuh bibirnya sambil tersenyum-senyum senang. "Umma nyuri ciuman appa, gara-gara kamu baby" kata Jung Min pelan.

"Huh…. Baby, umma lapar. Baby lapar tidak?" Tanya Jung Min pada bayinya. "Baby juga laparkan. Umma pengen makan tapi mau pasta dan… dan mau pasta buatan appa. Tapi.. appa kan lagi tidur" kata Jung Min lemah sambil menatap Hyun Joong yang masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

"Hyung… Bangun…" pinta Jung Min sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyun Joong pelan. Rasa lapar dan ingin dimasakan pesta oleh Hyun Joong terlalu besar hingga mau tak mau dia akhirnya membangunkan Hyun Joong yang masih tertidur. "Hyung Bangun" pinta Jung Min tapi Hyun Joong masih tetap tertidur. Namja tanpan tadi Cuma mengelat pelan saat Jung Min mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung… bangun… bangun… bangun.." Pinta Jung Min sambil cemberut. Hyun Joong membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Jung Min disampingnya.

"Wae chagya, sudah malam kenapa belum tidur. Ayo tidur lagi, sini aku peluk" kata Hyun Joong sambil menarik tubuh Jung Min ke dalam pelukanya. Hyun Joong pun kembali tidur tanpa menghiraukan Jung Min yang tampak semakin kesal.

"Hyung Bangun" lagi-lagi Jung Min mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyun Joong tapi namja tampan itu tak memberikan respon positif padanya. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks… baby, appa jahat nggak mau bangun. Hiks.. hiks.. Hiks.." tiba-tiba saja Jung Min jadi sensitive dan menangis sambil membelai perutnya. Hyun Joong yang mendengar isakan Jung Min pun kembali membuka matanya dengan paksa dan menatap kahawatir pada Jung Min.

"Jung Min wae? Perutnya sakit, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong panik saat dia melihat Jung Min menangis sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Jung Min tak membalas kata-kata Hyun Joong, dia masih menangis sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri dan itu membuat Hyunn Joong jadi tambah panik. "Aigo… baby, jangan nakal di dalam ya. Kasihan umma, ne" kata Hyun Joong sambil mengelus perut Jung Min lalu mengecupinya berkali-kali. Tangisan Jung Min bukannya mereda tapi malah tambah besar dan keras.

"Chagya wae, babynya nakal eoh? Dimana yang sakit?" Tanya Hyun Joong kahawatir.

"Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks… babynya nggak apa-apa, hiks… hiks… dia nggak nakal hiks.. hiks.." kata Jung Min ditengah isakannya.

"Kalau begitu dimana yang sakit, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong lagi.

"Nggak ada yang sakit Hiks… Hiks… Hiks.." jawab Jung Min membuat Hyun Joong menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau nggak ada yang sakit kenapa menangis, eoh? Kamu buat aku kahawatir tahu" kata Hyun Joong yang masih tampak menghawatirkan kondisi Jung Min.

"Aku kesal sama hyung Hiks.. Hiks… Hiks… dari tadi aku bangunin nggak mau bangun-bangun.. hiks.. hiks.." kata Jung Min yang membuat Hyun Joong sendikit lega karena ternyata Jung Min atau pun bayinya tak apa-apa.

"Mianhae Chagya, maafkan aku ne. sekarangkan aku sudah bangun jadi jangan nangis lagi ya" pinta Hyun Joong sambil menghapus air mata yang menetes dari mata Jung Min. Jung Min mengangguk pelan lalu berusaha menghilangkan isakannya. "Kamu kenapa mau membangunkan aku, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong sayang.

"Aku dan baby lapar, mau makan" kata Jung Min manja, Hyun Joong tersenyum geli mendengar pengakuan Jung Min barusan. Dia semangis dan membuat Hyun Joong kahawatir Cuma karena dia dan baby kelaparan ditengah malam seperti ini.

"Kamu mau makan apa, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil mengelus wajah Jung Min lalu mengecupi pipi Jung Min sekilas.

"Aku mau pasta" kata Jung Min pelan.

"Dimana aku bisa dapat makanan itu subuh-subuh begini?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menatap jam yang ada diatas meja disamping tempat tidur mereka. Jam tadi sudah menunjukan pukul satu lewat lima belas menit.

"Aniya, aku nggak mau beli. Aku maunya hyung yang masak, aku mau makan makanan buatan hyung" kata Jung Min. Hyun Joong tersenyum pada Jung Min.

"Ne, baik chagya aku buatkan apa yang kamu mau. Kamu tunggu disini ya aku mau ke dapur membuatkan makanan yang kamu minta" kata Hyun Joong lalu mengecup kening Jung Min.

"Aniya, aku mau ikut kesana" pinta Jung Min manja.

"Ne, baiklah. Tapi bawa selimut ya, diluar dingin nanti kamu dan baby bisa kedinginan lagi" kata Hyun Joong, Jung Min mengangguk lalu mengambil selimut tebal untuk dibawa keluar. "Kajja, kita keluar" ajak Hyun Joong.

"Aniya, gendong" pinta Jung Min manja, Hyun Joong terkekeh pelan lalu segera mengangkat Jung Min ala bride style keluar dari kamar mereka. Hyun Joong menurunkan tubuh Jung Min dengan perlahan diatas sofa diruang tamu yang bersebelahan dengan ruang makan dan dapur.

"Kamu disini saja ya, aku mau masak dulu" kata Hyun Joong sambil membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh sexy Jung Min yang hanya dibalut sebuah kemeja sebatas paha. Jung Min mengangukan kepalanya pelan. Hyun Joong melangkah pergi ke dapur meningkalkan Jung Min di ruang tamu setelah sebelumnya dia sempat menaikan suhu ruangan agar Jung Min tak kedinginan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jung Min sudah tertidur di atas sofa karena terlalu lama menunggu Hyun Joong yang tak selesai-selesai membuatkan pasta untuknya. Jung Min terbangun saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut seperti suara piring atau sendok yang jatuh. Jung Min mengernyitkan dahinya heran dengan apa yang sedang Hyun Joong lakukan di dapur sana. Dengan malas akhirnya Jung Min melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Aigo hyung… apa yang sedang hyung lakukan?" Tanya Jung Min sambil memandang ngeri dapur yang sedikit berantakan. Terdapat sebuah laptop menyala disana juga. Ternyata Hyun Joong mencari resep membuat pasta dari laptopnya tadi.

"Jung Min, kenapa kemari?" Tanya Hyun Joong balik yang heran melihat sosok Jung Min yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang hyung lakukan, eoh?" Tanya Jung Min sambil melangkah mendekati Hyun Joong. "Aigo hyung, hyung itu mau masak apa menghancurkan dapur sih?" kata Jung Min sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Hyun Joong Cuma nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas sambil mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Sebenarnya hyung bisa masak nggak sih?" Tanya Jung Min sambil menatap laptop yang menyala diatas meja dan tengah menampilkan cara membuat pasta yang enak.

"Nggak" jawab Hyun Joong singkat.

"Hyung… kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi sih" kesal Jung Min, Hyun Joong Cuma tersenyum salah tingkah. "Kemari, aku ajarkan membuat pasta yang enak" kata Jung Min sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan dari dalam kulkas lagi.

Akhirnya Hyun Joong pun pasrah dan mengikuti Jung Min. Jung Min Cuma mengatakan cara-caranya saja karena dia mau makan masakan Hyun Joong bukan masakannya jadi deh semua di kerjakan Hyun Joong sendiri.

"Hyung ngaduknya jangan gitu, nanti tumpas semua pastanya" protes Jung Min, Hyun Joong mengangguk pelan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Sepertinya sudah matang" kata Jung Min sambil melihat baik-baik pasta buatan Hyun Joong.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu coba rasakan bagaimana pasta buatanku" kata Hyun Joong sambil menyuapkan sesendok pasta buatannya yang sudah ia tipu sebelumnya agar Jung Min tak merasa kepanasan saat memakannya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menunggu jawaban Jung Min. Jung Min masih tampak merasai pasta tadi di dalam mulutnya.

"Rasanya aneh" kata Jung Min sini.

"Masa sih?" Hyun Joong tampak penasaran dan dia pun mencoba masakannya tadi sendiri. "Nggak kok, rasanya pas. Enak" kata Hyun Joong setelah mencoba masakannya tadi.

"Rasanya aneh tahu" kata Jung Min kekeh.

"Nggak kok, coba deh kamu rasa lagi" kata Hyun Joong sambil menyuapi Jung Min lagi. "Bagaimana, rasanya pas bukan?" Tanya Hyun Joong, Jung Min mengelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat Hyun Joong jadi terheran-heran sendiri. Secara dia merasakan tak ada masalah dengan masakannya. Hyun Joong pun kembali merasakan masakannya.

'_Nggak ada yang aneh kok dengan rasanya, enak-enak saja. Tapi kenapa Jung Min bilang rasanya aneh. Masa bawaan bayi sih' _pikir Hyun Joong dalam hati. Hyun Joong terus merasakan masakannya sambil mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan masakannya tadi. Jung Min terkekeh geli melihat wajah lucu Hyun Joong saat berpikir.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Hyun Joong aneh.

"Wajah hyung lucu" kata Jung Min masih tertawa pelan.

"Masakanku ini nggak ada yang aneh kok Jung Min" kata Hyun Joong lagi.

"Aneh hyung, soalnya…. Nggak ada makanan pembukanya sih" kata Jung Min yang lalu mengecup bibir Hyun Joong selama beberapa detik. "Nah, kalau beginikan jadi enak" kata Jung Min dengan mata berbinar-binar membuat Hyun Joong tertawa pelan.

"Genit" kata Hyun Joong.

"Bawaan bayi hyung" jawab Jung Min.

"Aku rasa bukan, kamu kan memang dari awal sudah genit" kata Hyun Joong tepat sasaran.

"Hyung, aku genit juga gara-gara Hyung tahu dan aku begitu juga Cuma pada hyung" kata Jung Min sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Hyun Joong.

"Ne, aku tahu" kata Hyun Joong yang juga melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jung Min. Hyun Joong mengecup bibir Jung Min kembali. "Kita makan sekarang yuk, kamu pasti sudah lapar" ajak Hyun Joong, Jung Min menganggukan kepalanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan Hyun Joong mengerjakan sisa pekerjaannya tadi.

"Ayo, kita makan diruang tamu saja" ajak Hyun Joong sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jung Min. keduanya beranjak pergi ke ruang tamu. Sesampainya disana keduanya langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka disebuah sofa yang tadi digunakan Jung Min untuk menunggu Hyun Joong sampai ketiduran.

"Makanlah, aku suapkan" kata Hyun Joong sambil meyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok makanan yang dia masak pada Jung Min hingga sendok terakhir. Jung Min menarik tengkuk Hyun Joong lalu mengecup bibir namja tampan tadi dan melumatnya. Mereka berdua saling melumat bibir selama beberapa menit hingga Jung Min merasa dia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen sesegera mungkin. Jung Min pun mendorong tubuh Hyun Joong pelan.

"Itu makanan penutup hyung" kata Jung Min lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong memeluk tubuh Jung Min erat hingga mereka berdua tertidur diatas satu sofa yang sama dalam posisi saling berpelukan. Beruntung sofa yang mereka gunakan cukup lebar hingga dapat digunakan oleh keduanya secara bersama-sama.

*** TBC YA ***


	18. Chapter 17

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 17 / 19.

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

*** Chap 17 ***

_Author Pov…_

_Dua bulan kemudian…_

Kini usia kehamilan Jung Min tepat mengijak bulan ketujuh, perut besarnya sudah tampak semakin besar saja. Bahkan kini Jung Min sudah bisa merasakan bayi di dalam perutnya bergerak dan menendang-nendang dinding rahimnya. Tak terasa dua bulan lagi bayi yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggunya akan segera lahir. Semua orang terdekatnya tampak sangat bahagia dan semakin memperhatikanya.

Tapi sayangnya dalam seminggu ini Jung Min tampak sedikit murung itu semua dikarenakan Hyun Joong yang jarang sekali dia lihat. Kekasihnya itu terlalu sibuk berkerja sampai-sampai sedikit melupakan Jung Min. Hyun Joong kerap kali pulang larut malam disaat Jung Min sudah terlelap dan kembali lagi berkerja lagi di pagi hari sebelum Jung Min bangun dari tidurnya. Karena itu lah Jung Min tampak murung dan sedih, dia merasa perhatian Hyun Joong pada dirinya dan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya berkurang drastis bahkan Jung Min sempat berangapan Hyun Joong sedang menghindarinya.

Tapi walau pun begitu Jung Min selalu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau Hyun Joong bukan menghindarinya melainkan dia memang tengah sibuk-sibuknya berkerja. Tapi tetap saja Jung Min merasa sedih. Seharusnya Hyun Joong tambah perhatian padanya secara dia akan segera melahirkan dua bulan lagi tapi yang ada Hyun Joong malah semakin terasa menjauh.

Jung Min duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sambil mengelus perut besarnya dan menatap rindu pada sosok namja yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam disampingnya. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi dan dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya setengah jam yang lalu. Jung Min tak bisa tertidur lagi, dia merasa perutnya berekasi lagi. bayi di dalam perutnya terus menendang-nendang dinding rahimnya.

"Baby, kamu sedang apa di dalam sana eoh? Kenapa nggak bisa diam, kamu lagi berenang ya di dalam sana?" Tanya Jung Min sambil terus mengelus-elus perut besarnya. Perlahan bayi di dalam kandunganya tampak mulai tenang dan tak menendang-nendang rahimnya lagi membuat Jung Min tersenyum senang. "Anak baik, kamu nggak mau buat umma kahawatir ya" kata Jung Min pada sang anak.

"Lihat baby, appa sudah tidur. Appa kapan pulangnya ya tadi" Tanya Jung Min dengan percuma karena sang bayi tak akan menjawabnya. "Baby, umma kangen appa. Appa jarang kita lihat seminggu ini. appa kenapa sih baby, kok sepertinya appa menghindari kita" Tanya Jung Min lagi sambil memandangi wajah lelah Hyun Joong.

"Hyung…" panggil Jung Min pelan sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badan Hyun Joong. Dia benar-benar sangat rindu dengan appa dari bayinya itu dank arena sudah tak tahan lagi akhirnya Jung min pun mencoba membangunkan Hyun Joong. "Hyung bangun" pinta Jung Min manja, Hyun Joong mengeliat pelan karena merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu.

"Hyung…" panggil Jung Min lagi dengan sedikit paksa. Hyun Joong mulai merasa kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Namja tampan tadi membuka matanya sedikit dan menatap Jung Min antara sadar dan tidak sadar. "Hyung…" manja Jung Min.

"Kenapa sih… aku nggantuk tahu" keluh Hyun Joong.

"Hyung aku lapar" kata Jung Min manja sambil menelus perut besarnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aish… kalau lapar tinggal suruh bibir Go membuatkan kamu makanankan bisa nggak perlu ngebangunin aku seperti ini" kata Hyun Joong kesal karena tidurnya terganggu hanya gara-gara Jung Min ingin makan saja.

"Aniya hyung, aku mau makan masakan hyung" rengek Jung Min sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyun Joong yang kembali tertidur tapi ternyata namja tampan tadi pura-pura tak mendengar kata-kata Jung Man dan tetap menutup matanya hendak melanjutkan tidurnya tadi. Jung Min mulai merasa kesal karena Hyun Joong tak kunjung bangun-bangun lagi. "HYUNG AKU LAPAR MAU MAKAN" bentak Jung Min membuat Hyun Joong kaget dan akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya tadi.

"Aish… Jung Min… kamu tahu sekarang jam berapa? Sekarang itu jam tiga lewat dan kamu tahu aku tadi pulang jam berapa dan baru tidur jam berapa? Aku pulang jam satu dan baru tidur sejam kemudian tapi sekarang aku baru tidur sejam kamu malah udah merengek ngebangunin aku. Kamu tahu nggak sih aku itu capek ingin tidur. Jadi please… izinkan aku tidur karena nanti jam lima aku sudah harus bangun untuk kerja lagi. kalau kamu lapar minta buatkan makanan pada bibir Go. Bibi Go tinggal disinikan memang untuk melayani kamu" kata Hyun joong sedikit membenatak membuat Jung min terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya tak berani melihat tatapan kesal dari Hyun Joong.

Setelah mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya tadi Hyun Joong kembali merebahkan dirinya disamping Jung Min dalam posisi memunggungi namja manis tadi, dia lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher dan kembali tertidur meninggalkan Jung min yang mulai terisak dalam diam. Dengan perlahan Jung Min turun dari atas ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Jung Min mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan dan kembali menangis dalam diam.

"Baby, appa jahat. Appa bentak-bentak umma, umma kan jadi takut" isak Jung min sambil mengelus perutnya yang besar. Jung Min menagis dalam diam selama beberapa menit setelahnya dia langsung beranjak menuju kulkas mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menganjal perutnya yang terasa lapar. Jung min tak sedikit pun berniat membangunkan bibi Go untuk membuatkannya makanan.

Jung Min mengeluarkan beberapa macam sayuran lalu segera mengolahnya menjadi makanan yang simple tapi cukup bisa membuatnya merasa kenyang. Setelah selesai memasak Jung Min langsung memakan semua makananya tadi bersama segelas susu coklat hangat. Setelah merasa perutnya kenyang Jung Min pun kembali kekamarnya. Dia menatap punggung Hyun Joong yang tidur membelakanginya dengan tatapan sedih. Tadi itu untuk pertama kalinya Hyun Joong membentaknya dengan cukup keras. Jung Min yang merasa kembali mengantuk pun merebahkan dirinya disamping Hyun Joong. Keduanya kini tidur saling memunggungi.

*** HyunMin ***

_Jung Min Pov…_

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Hyun Joong hyung. Dia dan aku jadi jarang bertemu sekarang ini. Hyun Joong hyung selalu pulang larut malam disaat aku sudah tertidur dan pergi lagi di pagi buta saat aku masih di alam mimpiku. Aku merasa dia menghindariku selama seminggu ini. Sebenarnya apa salahku sampai-sampai Hyun Joong hyung melakukan semua itu padaku. Apa dia merasa bosan padaku atau dia jadi tak suka padaku lagi gara-gara penampilanku yang tampak aneh dengan perut yang membesar. Kalau benar semua itu, kenapa baru sekarang-sekarang ini dia memperlakukanku seperti itu. kenapa tidak sejak lama saja. Padahal dua minggu yang lalu aku dan Hyun Joong hyung masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Aku jadi tambah terlihat murung sejak kejadian semalam. Semalam aku membangunkan Hyun joong hyung karena aku merasa kelaparan dan ingin memakan makanan yang dimasak oleh Hyun Joong hyung. Sudah lama dia tak pernah membuatkan aku makanan lagi, jadi wajar saja bukan kalau aku menginginkannya. Tapi sayangnya Hyun Joong hyung malah jadi marah padaku dan membentak-bentak aku dengan nada tinggi. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah membentakku seperti itu, Hyun Joong hyung benar-benar berubah sekarang. Aku ingin Hyun Joong hyung yang sebelumnya. Hyun Joong yang perhatain dan sayang pada Jung Min dan baby bukan Hyun Joong yang seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tambah kesal pada Hyun Joong hyung karena tadi pagi saat aku terbangun, lagi dan lagi dia tak ada disampingku padahalkan aku ingin sekali melihat sosoknya ada disampinggku saat aku terbangun. Kenapa sih dia tak membangunkan aku terlebih dahulu baru berangkat kerja lagi. Tuhkan dia benar-benar ngehidar dari kau. Pasti dia jadi nggak suka sama aku lagi. Gara-gara semua itu aku sekarang nggak nafsu makan sama sekali padahal sejak tadi pagi aku sudah nggak nyentuh makanan yang dibuatkan oleh bibi Go untukku. Sejak tadi yang berhasil masuk ke dalam perutku hanya segelas susu hangat saja.

"Tuan muda kenapa makanannya nggak disentuh sedikit pun?" Tanya Bibi Go heran karena sejak tadi aku hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di piringku tanpa memakannya. Entah kenapa makanan lezat yang dibuatkan Bibi Go tak bisa mengundang selera makanku sedikit pun. Pikiranku sekarang tertuju Cuma buat Hyun Joong hyung saja.

"Nggak lapar" jawabku sambil meletakkan sendok yang tadi aku pegang.

"Tapi anda harus tetap makan tuan muda" kata bibi Go sedikit memaksa.

"Aku nggak lapar" kataku lagi santai.

"Kasihan bayi yang ada di dalam perut tuan kalau tuan tidak mau makan. Bukankah sejak pagi tuan belum makan makanan barang itu sesuap saja. Apa tuan mau bayinya kelaparan?" Tanya Bibi Go ramah, aku pun mengelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Kalau begitu tuan makan ya" pinta Bibi Go lagi.

"Aniya, aku nggak lapar. Aku nggak mau makan" kataku menolak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tampak Bibi Go menghembuskan nafasnya panjang saat melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakanku ini.

"Kalau nggak mau makan ya sudah, tapi susunya dihabiskan ya" pinta wanita paruh baya yang sudah mengabdikan dirinya pada keluagra Hyun Joong Hyung sejak hyung kecil hingga sekarang ini mengelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat terlalu manjaku. aku pun menganggukan kepalaku pelan lalu segera meneguk sampai habis segelas susu hangat yang tadi dibuatkan Bibi Go untukku. Bibi Go tersenyum senang melihat aku yang sudah menghabiskan segelas susu tadi.

"Bibi, appa Hyun sudah pulang?" Tanyaku berharap jawabannya iya. Sejak semalam aku belum melihatnya lagi dan aku cukup rindu padanya. Ku lirik sebuah jam yang terpajang di salah satu dinding ruangan, tepat menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

"Belum tuan muda. Tuan muda merindukan tuan Hyun Joong?" Tanya Bibi Go, aku pun langsung menganggukan kepalaku pelan. "Coba telfon saja, tanyakan dia akan pulang jam berapa malam ini" saran Bibi Go yang sedang membereskan meja makan didepanku, aku mengangguk pelan lalu segera beranjak pergi menuju kamarku dan Hyun Joong hyung.

Ku dudukan tubuhku ditepi ranjang dan bersadar di kepala ranjangnya. Ku raih handphoneku yang berada diatas meja disamping tempat tidur lalu segera mencari nama Hyun joong hyung di friend list handphoneku. Setelah ketemu aku langsung menekan tombol telfon. Setelah menunggu sedikit lama akhirnya telfonku tersambung juga tapi anehnya tak segera diangkat-angkat oleh Hyun Joong hyung.

"Kok malah dimatikan sih?" Tanyaku heran sambil menatap miris kearah handphoneku. Aku pun mencoba menelphone Hyun joong hyung lagi tapi berkali-kali ku telfon dia tetap saja mematikan telfonnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku pun tak mau menyerah begitu saja aku tetap menghubunginya terus menerus hingga akhirnya telfonku diangkat oleh Hyun Joong hyung.

"Hy…"

"AISH… KENAPA MASIH MENGHUBUNGIKU SIH, JANGAN HUBUNGI AKU LAGI" bentak Hyun Joong hyung diseberang sana memotong kata-kataku dan sukses membuat aku terdiam dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Hyun Joong hyung langsung mematikan telfonnya sebelah pihak. Ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa Hyun joong hyung membentakku lagi? Aku terisak sambil memeganggi perutku aku tak menghiraukan lagi handphoneku yang terjatuh ke lantai dengan cukup keras hingga batreinya terlepas dan terpencar cukup jauh dari handphonenya.

"Baby, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa appa marah pada umma, salah umma apa baby" isakku sambil membelai perutku dengan perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan bayiku di dalam sana terus menendang-nendang dinding rahimku, mungkin dia tahu kesedihanku dan ingin aku tak menangis lagi. tapi bagaimana bisa aku tak menangis, aku terlalu terlukan dan begitu sedih karena lagi-lagi Hyun Joong hyung membentakku dengan nada tinggi bahkan ia membentakku sebelum aku berbicara apa pun padanya.

"Baby, appa kenapa sih. Kenapa appa bentak-bentak umma dan kenapa appa nggak mau umma hubungi. Apa appa membenci umma ya gara-gara umma jadi tampak aneh dengan perut besar begini, umma beginikan karena ada kamu di dalam perut umma. Lagian kamu juga dua bulan lagi akan keluar dan bisa melihat umma dan appa tapi kenapa appa jahat pada umma baby. Kenapa?" isakku lagi. kini wajahku sudah benar-benar basah oleh air mata ku sendiri yang terus menetes tanpa bisa ku hentikan. Bahkan sekarang aku yakin wajah ku sudah sangat merah dan mataku juga pasti sudah tampak sembab karena terus menangis.

"Baby, umma rindu appa yang dulu. Appa yang selalu perhatian pada kita. Appa yang selalu punya waktu buat kita berdua. Kemana perginya appa yang seperti itu baby, umma ingin appa" hanya pada bayiku sajalah kini aku bisa mengadu. Aku tak mungkin bercerita pada yang lain. Bisa-bisa nanti mereka akan marah pada Hyun Joong hyung. Kalau mereka marah pada hyung pasti nanti hyung juga bakal tambah marah dan membenciku, aku nggak mau sampai itu terjadi. Aku maunya Hyung perhatian lagi padaku seperti dulu.

Karena terus menangis akhirnya aku merasa lelah dan membaringkan tubuhku dengan perlahan diatas ranjang. Cukup susah buat aku melakukan ini dan itu dengan perut yang besar seperti sekarang ini. aku terbaring diatas rangjang dan mencoba memejamkan mataku. Aku masih sedikit terisak, bahkan air mata masih terus menetes walau tak sederas tadi. Tak lama akhirnya aku pun tertidur juga karena telalu lelah menangis, pasti besok pagi mataku akan sembab dengan lingkar hitam mengelilinginya seperti panda.

*** TBC ***

2 part lagi The End ini ff.


	19. Chapter 18

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 18 / 19.

Rated: T.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

*** Chap 18 ***

_Hyun Joong Pov…_

Pekerjaanku sekarang ini tambah padat saja, karena itu aku kerap sekali pulang larut malam dan kembali pergi pagi-pagi buta. Padahal seharusnya aku sekarang ini mengurangi jadwal kerjaku kalau mengingat usia kandungan Jung Min yang sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh dan sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan anak pertama kami. Seharusnya aku bisa bersama dia dua puluh empat jam dan memberikan dia perhatian lebih bukan seperti sekarang ini. aku malah menelantarkan dia, bahkan semalam aku sempat membentak dia di saat dia membangukan aku pagi-pagi sekali.

Aku terlalu lelah semalam hingga tanpa sadar aku membentak Jung Min dengan nada tinggi lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja dan kembali tertidur. Aku cukup menyesal melakukan itu semua karena di pagi hari aku bisa melihat wajah tidur dia yang begitu sedih. Aku ingin sekali membangunkan dia tapi aku tak tega juga melakukan itu. mungkin saja dia butuh tidur yang cukup jadi ku biarkan saja dia tertidur dan meninggalkannya untuk kembali berkerja.

Aku bukan sengaja melakukan semua hal yang aku tahu dengan pasti membuat Jung Min sedih sekali. Aku tahu Jung Min merasa kesepian, rindu padaku dan merasa terabaikan olehku. Sebenarnya aku tak tega melakukan semua itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi. pekerjaanku terlalu banyak hingga membuat aku terlalu lelah.

Aku sengaja ingin menyelesaikan semua jadwal pekerjaanku dengan cepat. Itu semua ku lakukan agar aku bisa fokus dan beristirahat full selama tiga bulan ke depan dan bisa memberikan perhatian lebihku pada Jung Min yang tengah mengandung anak pertama kami. Aku nggak mungkin melupakan dan menelantarkannya begitu saja apa lagi sekarang ini dia tengah mengandung buah hati kami yang sudah kami tunggu-tunggu kelahirannya.

"Hyun Joong oppa, handphonenya berbunyi tuh" kata seorang staf wanita padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu segera berjalan menuju ruang rias karena disanalah aku meninggalkan handphoneku tadi sebelum syutting dimulai. Saat ini aku tengah berada di lokasi syutting film terbaruku yang sebentar lagi akan selesai. Aku harap syuttingnya cepat selesai dan aku bisa beristirahat full sambil menjaga Jung Min sampai masa kelahirannya.

Hari ini memang hari terakhir syutting dan hari ini juga pengambilan adegan terakhir, setelah ini aku akan benar-benar bisa beristirahat dan kembali fokus mengurusi Jung Min yang sangat manja itu. walau pun dia manja, aku senang dengan kemanjaannya tadi. Karena dengan begutu dia akan terus menempel padaku dan bermanja-manja ria padaku. Aku terkekeh pelan saat mengingat tingkah manjanya selama ini. Huft… Jung Min aku merindukanmu dan aegya kita.

"Oppa kenapa malah senyum-senyum mengerikan begitu, cepat angkat telfonya" kata seorang yeoja yang menjadi lawan mainku di filmku kali ini. yeoja tadi mengelengkan kepalanya pelan melihatku yang tampak salah tingkah. Aku mengusap tengkukku pelan lalu segera merahin handphoneku yang terus berbunyi sejak tadi. Yeoja tadi pun segera pergi meninggalkanku.

Handphoneku berhenti berbunyi sebelum sempat ku angkat panggilan masuk tadi. Aku pun memeriksa panggilan masuknya, banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawabnya dan anehnya panggilan itu Cuma dari satu nomor yang sama. Nomor yang tak ku ketahui siapa dia. Saat sedang asik memeriksa handphoneku, ternyata ada panggilan masuk lagi. Dari nomor yang sama seperti yang tadi menghubungiku. Setelah cukup lama berbunyi akhirnya aku pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo?" sapaku.

"…"

"Ne, benar ini aku. Ada apa ya?"

"…"

"Ah… maaf aku tak bisa menerima tawaran film itu karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk beristirahat total selama beberapa bulan kedepan"

"…"

"Sekali maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menerima tawaran anda tadi"

"…"

"Maaf, sudah ku katakan aku tak bisa. Sekali lagi maaf"

"…"

"Sekali lagi maaf aku tak bisa, mohon pengertiannya"

"…"

"Sepertinya tak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan lagi. keputusanku sudah final aku akan beristirahat selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Karena itu sepertinya pembicaraan kita sampai disini saja ya. Annyeong"

Ternyata telfon tadi dari salah seorang sutradara yang ingin aku bermain di film garapannya kali ini. tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa menerima tawaran itu karena aku harus benar-benar beristirahat total dan fokus pada kondisi Jung Min serta calon anakku yang akan lahir dua bulan lagi. Jung Min sedang hamil tua sekarang jadi jelas dia lebih membutuhkan perhatian dariku dan aku juga memang ingin memperhatikanya lebih agar dia merasa bahagia disaat-saat kehamilanya sekarang ini.

Ddrrrttt… Ddrrrttt… Ddrrtttt… Ddrrrtt…

Lagi-lagi handphoneku berbunyi dan lagi-lagi nomor yang sama yang menghubungiku. Ternyata sutradara itu tak mau menyerah merayuku padahal sudah ku tolak tadi. Dan lagi bukannya dia juga sudah ditolak oleh manejerku. Anehnya dia malah merayuku sekarang. Aish… ada-ada saja. Aku cukup berterima kasih pada manejerku yang cukup pengertian padaku, dia tahu tentang kehamilan Jung Min dan hubungan kami saat ini. dan dia juga cukup mengerti kalau aku butuh waktu untuk beristirahat dan menjaga Jung Min makanya dia menolak semua job yang ditawarkan padaku.

Handphoneku terus saja berbunyi hingga membuatku sedikit kesal. Handphone itu baru diam sebentar pasti langsung berbunyi lagi dan yang membuat tanbah kesal itu, naomor yang menelfonku pasti itu-itu saja. Aish… kapan sutradara itu akan merasa lelah menghubungiku, apa tadi dia kurang jelas mendengar penjelasan dariku. Aku pun membiarkan handphoneku yang terus menerus berbunyi. Setiap kali ada yang menghubungi pasti aku langsung menekan tombol mati bukan mengangkatnya.

Aku semakin kesal saja saat handphoneku itu tak bisa diam selama lima menit ini. orang yang menelfon tadi ternyata tidak mau menyerah juga. Padahal aku selalu mematikan panggilan telfon darinya. Gigih juga dia menghubungiku. Tapi itu malah membuat aku merasa tak tenang dan merasa terganggu.

"AISH… KENAPA MASIH MENGHUBUNGIKU SIH, JANGAN HUBUNGI AKU LAGI" kataku dengan kesal. Aku mengangkat panggilan terakhir tadi lalu segera membentak orang yang menelfonku disebenar sana, setelahnya aku langsung mematikan panggilanya dan membanting handphoneku dengan kesal keatas meja yang ada didepanku.

"Siapa Hyun, kenapa marah-marah begitu?" Tanya manejerku yang entah sejak kapan dia berdiri diambang pintu saja sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memandangku tajam.

"Dari sutradara gila yang terus saja menelfonku dan merayuku agar aku mau bermain di filmnya yang akan segera mulai syutting bulan depan" jawabku dengan malas. "Kenapa sih dia malah menerorku dengan telfon-telfonnya itu kenapa bukan hyung saja yang diteror. Hyungkan manejerku" kataku malas.

"Sesekali gantian kamu yang diteror tak ada salahnya bukan" kata manejerku tadi sambil menepuk bahuku pelan dan tertawa pelan. Aku menghendus kesal kearahnya. "Hari ini syutting terakhirmu, jadi santailah sedikit" kata manejerku tadi lagi.

"Syutting berakhir kapan hyung?" tanyaku memastikan, aku ingin segera pulang dan menemui Jung Min serta anak kami. Aku cukup merindukan dia.

"Paling cepat juga jam sebelas malam nanti, bersabarlah sedikit. Aku tahu kamu merindukan istri dan calon anakmu itu" goda manejerku tadi.

"Yah, aku sangat merindukan mereka. Aku sudah menelantarkan mereka selama beberapa hari terakhir ini" kataku sedih.

"kalau kamu rindu pada mereka, ya hubungi saja" kata Manejerku santai lalu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Ada benarnya juga kata-kata manejer tadi. Aku pun langsung meraih handphoneku tadi yang sempat aku lempar dengan asal.

Ternyata masih banyak juga panggilan yang tak terjawab. Aku pun melihat dari siapa saja panggilan tadi. Mataku membulat sempurna saat menatap satu nama yang sangat ku rindukan, Park Jung Min. Ternyata sejak tadi dia mencoba menghubungiku tapi aku malah dengan santainya tak mengangkat semua panggilan darinya yang ku kira itu panggilan dari sutradara tadi.

Tunggu… tadi aku sempat mengangkat telfon dan membentak-bentak orang diseberang telfon sana tanpa melihat itu panggilan dari siapa. Jangan bilang tadi itu panggilan dari Jung Min. dengan perasaan was-was aku pun segera memeriksanya. Sial, ternyata benar saja panggilan tadi itu dari Jung Min. dan dengan begitu itu berarti aku tadi sudah membentak-bentaknya. Pasti Jung Min jadi salah sangka padaku saat ini. aku harus segera menghubunginya dan menjelaskan semuanya sebelum Jung min salah paham lebih dari ini.

Aku pun langsung mencoba menghubunggi nomor handphone Jung min dan ternyata tak bisa nyambung sama sekali padahal aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali. Apa dia marah padaku gara-gara aku bentak tanpa sebab seperti tadi? Jung Min mianhae, aku nggak sengaja tadi. Dengan perasaan tak enak akhirnya aku mencoba menghubungi telfon rumah, untungnya saja diangkat.

"Yeoboseo" sapa sebuah suara wanita paruh baya disebenrang saja, aku tahu pasti itu suara Bibi Go.

"Bibi, apa Jung Min ada?" tanyaku.

"Ada tuan muda, tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidur karena Bibi tak mendengar suara-suara lagi dari dalam kamarnya" jelas Bibi Go.

"Begitu…" kataku antara lega dan kecewa.

"Tuan muda kapan akan pulang, tuan Jung Min merindukan anda. Sampai-sampai dia tampak murung seharai ini, bahkan dia tak menyentuh makanannya sejak tadi pagi. Dia Cuma meminun susunya saja tanpa mau mengkonsumsi makanan yang saya buat. Saya jadi takut tuan muda Jung Min kenapa-kepana apa lagi sekarang ini dia tengah hamil tua" jelas Bibi Go yang membuatku cukup kaget. Jung Min belum makan apa pun sejak tadi pagi? Dasar namja pabo, dia mau membahayakan bayi kami apa. Aish… begini kalau aku tak ada disampingnya.

"Aish.. dasar anak itu, kenapa lagi dengan dia sampai-sampai tak mau makan. Aku akan pulang tengah malam" kataku pada Bibi Go.

"Begitu, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah. Tuan muda Jung Min sudah sangat merindukan anda tuan" kata Bibi Go padaku.

"Ne, aku tahu. Aku titip dia Bibi, akan ku usahakan pulang secepatnya' kataku lalu setelahnya aku langsung mematikan panggilanku tadi saat manejer memanggilku untuk kembali ke lokasi pengambilan gambar. Dengan berat hati aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Sebisa mungkin aku bersikap biasa saja padahal aslinya pikiranku sangat kalut saat tahu Jung Min belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Semoga saja dia tetap baik-baik saja.

*** HyunMin ***

_Author Pov…_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh tiga menit saat Hyun Joong berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan Jung Min dengan perlahan. Dia bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya itu terlelap di diatas ranjang. Hyun Joong berjalan mendekati Jung Min, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kerangka handphone Jung Min tergeletak berpencar di samping ranjang. Hyun Joong memungut benda mati tadi lalu meletakkannya diatas meja yang berada disamping ranjang. Hyun Joong mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap wajah tidur Jung Min.

"Wajahnya tampak sedih sekali" kata Hyun Joong sambil mengusap pipi Jung Min. "Mianhae, aku kurang perhatian padamu. Mulai besok aku sepenuhnya milikmu Jung Min" kata Hyun Joong lalu mengecup bibir Jung Min. Hyun Joong beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi dan mulai menyegarkan dirinya didalam sana. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Hyun Joong keluar lagi dengan penampilan segar dan sudah siap untuk berangkat tidur.

"Lelahnya… aku butuh tidur seharian full" ucap Hyun Joong sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Hyun Joong pun segera merebahkan dirinya di samping Jung Min dan segera memejamkan matanya tapi sebelumnya dia sempat mengecup kening, bibir dan perut Jung Min beberapa kali.

*** HyunMin ***

Jung Min lagi-lagi terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah-tengah subuh. Kini jam telah menunjukan pukul tiga lewat lima belas pagi. Jung Min mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanay berulang-ulang kali. Ia masih sangat merasa ngantuk tapi tak sedikit pun dia bisa kembali tertidur. Jung Min mendudukan dirinya dengan susah payah lalu menatap namja yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Wajah sedih Jung Min pun kembali terlihat saat ia mengingat tadi Hyun Joong membentaknya tanpa sebab.

"Appa sudah pulang baby" ujar Jung Min pada bayi yang ia kandung sambil terus menatap Hyun Joong dengan tatapan super sedihnya. Jung Min sungguh merindukan sosok namja yang tertidur disampingnya tadi. Dia sedih bilang mengingat Hyun Joong yang berkata dengan nada tinggi padanya.

"Hyung… Bangun…" ucap Jung Min pelan sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hyun Joong. Dia sangat membutuhkan penjelasan dari Hyun Joong tetang persoalan telfon tadi. Jung Min tak bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi karena dia takut besok pagi Hyun Joong tak ada lagi disampingnya karena itu lah dia menginginkan semuanya jelas sekarang juga.

"Hyung bangun…" pinta Jung Min karena sejak tadi Hyun Joong tak segera bangun-bangun. Hyun Joong cukup lelah karena kerja terlalu berat dalam seminggu ini. dia butuh tidur cukup selama seharian dan dia juga beharap tak ada yang menganggu istirahatnya tadi karena dia bisa marah besar kalau tidurnya terganggu sedikit saja, apa lagi dalam keadaan dia yang terlalu lelah seperti sekarang ini.

"Hyung bangun" lagi-lagi Jung Min terus berusaha membangunkan Hyun Joong yang mulai mengeliat tak enak gara-gara Jung Min mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan cukup kencang. "Hyung…" rengek Jung Min lagi.

"Aish… apa sih Jung Min, aku lelah. Besok saja kalau ingin sesuatu, aku butuh tidur sekarang" pinta Hyun Joong dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Hyun Joong mengeliat pelan lalu kembali memejamkan matanya lagi. Jung Min tak bisa menunggu sampai besok dia takut Hyun Joong tak ada lagi besok pagi karena itu lah Jung Min bersikeras membangunkan Hyun Joong.

"Hyung Bangun, ada yang mau aku tanyakan" paksa Jung Min sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyun Joong dengan kecang.

"Yack.! Jung Min, bisa diam tidak sih. Aku ngantuk tahu. Aish… menyusahkan saja" kata Hyun Joong sambil menatap wajah Jung Min kesal. Hyun Joong kembali tertidur dengan posisi memungungi Jung Min yang sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Hyung… Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." akhirnya Jung Min pun tak bisa mencegah air matanya mentes deras. Jung Min terisak pelan tapi cukup di dengar oleh Hyun Joong, sayangnya walau pun Hyun Joong tahu Jung Min sedang menangis dia tetap saja tak ambil pusing. Jung Min membaringkan tubuhnya lagi memunggungi Hyun Joong. Air matanya semakin deras saja menetes membasahi bantal yang digunaknannya.

"Yack.! Bisa diam tidak sih, suara tangisanmu itu benar-benar mengangguku tahu. Aish… menyusahkan saja" kesal Hyun Joong yang langsung beranjak dari atas ranjang dan keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah bantal dan selimut. Jung Min yang melihat kemarah Hyun Joong pun semakin terisak, air mata terus jatuh membasahai kedua pipinya.

"Baby, appa benci sama umma ya. Umma menyusahkan appa" isak Jung Min sambil beranjak dari atas ranjang. Dia penasaran kemana kekasihnya tadi pergi. Ternyata Hyun Joong pindah tidur diruang tamu. Jung Min menatap wajah tidur Hyun Joong sambil menahan tangisannya agar tak terdengar. Dia tak mau dibentak lagi oleh Hyun Joong.

'_Hyung… Hyung membenci aku, eoh? Aku menyusahkan hyung ya, maafkan aku. Dari awal memang aku sadar aku yang salah. gara-gara hamil aku malah jadi nyusahin hyung seperti ini' _kata Jung Min dalam hati.

"Baby, appa membenci umma dan umma terlalu menyusahkan appa. Bagaimana ini baby, apa… apa kita pergi saja dari sini biar umma nggak nyusahin appa lagi?" Tanya Jung Min pada bayinya setelah iya kembali beranjak memasuki kamarnya lagi dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Dia masih terisak pelan.

"Mungking memang lebih baik kalau kita pergi saja baby" kata Jung Min pelan lalu segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan jaket yang langsung dikenakannya. Jung Min berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamarnya menemui Hyun Joong yang terlelap diatas sofa.

"Hyung…. Maafkan aku selama ini sudah menyusahkan hyung" kata Jung Min sambil mengecup bibir Hyun Joong kilat. Setelahnya Jung Min langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan apartment Hyun Joong. Tempat tujuannya kini Cuma satu, rumah kedua orang tuanya.

Sesampainya didepan rumah keluarga Park, Jung Min langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk. Beberapa kali dia mencoba menekan bel, Jung Min menunggu cukup lama sampai pintu rumah dibuka oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang menatap Jung Min dengan tatapan herannya.

"Umma" seru Jung Min sambil menubruk tubuh ummanya dan kembali menagis sejadi-jadinya membuat wanita yang dipeluknya merasa seangat heran.

"Jung Min ada apa, kenapa subuh-subuh datang kemari. Mana masih pakai pakaian tidur lagi?" Tanya Mrs. Park binggung sambil membawa Jung Min yang masih terisak memelukinya masuk kedalam rumah karena cuaca diluar sana benar-benar dingin. Jung Min tak menjawab, dia hanya menangis dan menagis sambil memeluki tubuh ummanya. Mrs. Park tahu ada yang tak beres dengan Jung Min saat ini.

"Umma, siapa yang datang" Tanya Mr park sambil turun dari lantai atas. "Jung Min, kenapa disini?" Tanya Mr. park heran saat melihat sosok anaknya yang tengah menangis sambil memeluki istrinya.

"Appa…" seru Jung Min yang langsung berlari memeluk Mr. Park. "Appa… aku mau tinggal disini bolehkan…" pinta Jung Min ditengah isakannya membuat Mrs. dan Mr. Park heran.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Jung Min, mana Hyun Joong?" Tanya Mr. Park.

"Tak ada, aku kabur dari apartement Hyun Joong hyung" jujur Jung Min membuat kedua orang tuanya cukup terkejut.

"Kamu betengkar dengan dia, eoh?" Tanya Mr. Park yang tampak sedikit kesal.

"Appa… hiks… hiks… Hyun Joong hyung jahat… hiks.. hiks… dia tidak mencintaiku… hiks.. hiks… jadi.. hiks… bolehkan aku tinggal disini" pinta Jung Min ditengah tangisanya.

"Namja brengsek itu beraninya dia" marah Mr. Park.

"Appa mianhae… maafkan Hyun Joong hyung jangan apa-apakan dia" pinta Jung Min.

"kamu diam saja Jung Min apa akan buat perhitungan pada dia" kesal Mr. Park sambil melepaskan pelukanya pada tubuh Jung min.

"Appa andwae… jangan" pinta Jung Min sambil kembali memeluk tubuh appanya erat.

"Jung Min lepaskan appa, appa kan buat perhitungan pada namja brengsek itu" marah Mr. Park. Jung Min mengelengkan kepalanya keras meminta appanya agar tak marah dan melakukan apa pun pada Hyun Joong.

"Appa, aku mohon jangan…." Ucap Jung Min pelan sebelum kesadarannya memudar. Jung Min pingsan didalam pelukan appanya. Mr. dan Mrs. Park terlihat sangat panic saat melihat kondisi Jung Min yang tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri.

"Jung Min…bangun nak… bangun" pinta Mr. park sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jung Min pelan tapi namja manis tadi tak berekasi sedikit pun. "Umma, kita bawa Jung Min kerumah sakit sekarang juga. Appa kahawatir dengan kondisinya" Mrs. park mengangguk pelan. Mr. Par langsung mengangkat tubuh Jung Min dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit terdekat mengunakan mobil miliknya.

*** TBC YA ***


	20. Chapter 19

Title: SS501 Story HyunMin Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 19 / 19.

Rated: M.

Cast: Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

**Summary:**

Hyun Joong stress berat akibat Jung Min yang terus-terusan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menikahi namja manis satu itu karena sebuah kejadian fatal yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. HyunMin SS501 Couple, Yaoi, BL, rated M.

* * *

><p><strong>*** Chapter 19 ***<strong>

_Hyun Joong Pov…_

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, dan selama itu pula aku tak tahu dimana keberadaan Jung Min. Tiga bulan yang lalu tiba-tiba saja Jung Min kabur dari apartementku tanpaku ketahui. Aku tahu dia kabur karena sikapku yang keterlaluan padanya. Tapi aku tak pernah membayangkan dia akan senekat itu sampai berani kabur dari apartementku.

Aku tahu Jung Min sedang hamil tua dan dia jadi terlalu sensitife karena hal itu. mungkin dia marah padaku karena aku membentaknya di malam terakhir kami bertemu dan meningglkannya sendiri tidur di kamar. Sungguh, aku menyesal melakukan itu semua. Waktu itu aku benar-benar dalam keadaan lelah jadi semua pikiranku jadi kacau. Aku butuh istirahat makanya aku sampai membentak Jung Min waktu dia membangunkaku entah untuk apa.

Kalau tahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini, pasti waktu itu aku tak akan membentaknya. Pasti aku memenuhi semua permintaannya walau dalam keadaan selelah apa pun itu. huft… aku menyesal dan aku juga merindukan Jung Min berserta anak kami. Seharusnya anak kami sudah lahir sebulan yang lalu, seharusnya aku ada di samping Jung Min saat dia melahirkan bukan seperti sekarang ini.

Selama tiga bulan ini aku terus mencari dimana keberadaan Jung Min. aku mencoba mendatangi kediaman orang tuanya berharap dia ada disana. Tapi ternyata dia tak ada, entahlah dia benar-benar tak ada atau malah disembunyikan kedua orang tuanya. Yang jelas kedua orang tuanya tampak marah padaku, bahkan Mr. Park sempat melayangkan pukulan telaknya padaku hingga membuat aku harus pulang dengan kekecewaan dan wajah yang babak belur.

Tak hanya aku yang berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan Jung Min. Young Saeng, Hyung Jun, dan Kyu Joon juga berusaha mencarinya. Mereka bertiga kesal pada kebodohanku tapi untungnya mereka masih mau memaafkanku tak seperti kedua orang tua Jung Min. Tak hanya mereka, bahkan kedua orang tuaku pun membantu mencarikannya. Kedua orang tuaku sempat marah besar saat tahu Jung Min menghilang tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terjadi mau semarah apa mereka padaku kejadian yang sudah terjadi tak akan bisa diulangi lagi. kalau saja bisa terlulang, aku pastikan Jung Min tak akan kemana-mana selain disisiku.

Aku sempat menyerah mencari keberadaan Jung Min yang belum menunjukan titik terang ini, hingga tadi pagi orang-orang suruhanku akhirnya menemukan dimana mereka. Yah mereka, Jung Min dan anak kami yang ternyata usianya bukan satu bulan melainkan tiga bulan. Jung Min melahirkan tiga bulan yang lalu, saat dia kabur dari apartementku. Oh ayolah… itu pasti masa-masa yang sulit bagi Jung Min. Andai aku selalu ada disampingnya saat itu. saat dia melahirkan anak kami dalam keadaan perematur.

Dari orang-orang suruhanku itu aku tahu kalau ternyata Jung Min kini tinggal bersama anak kami di salah satu apartement kecil yang letaknya dipinggiran kota. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar di semunyikan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena kata orang-orang suruhanku itu Jung Min sering di datangi oleh ibunya, Mrs. Park beberapa hari sekali dalam seminggu.

Aku bersyukur akhirnya aku tahu dimana Jung Min dan anak kami berada. Kini dengan hati yang senang ku jalankan mobilku menuju apartement dimana Jung Min berada. Aku harus membawanya kembali, aku harus bisa membuatnya kembali padaku karena aku sadar ternyata aku mencintainya. Aku baru sadar aku ternyata sangat mencintai Jung Min disaat Jung Min pergi dariku. Andai saja aku menyadarinya lebih cepat, pasti semua tak akan seribet sekarang ini.

*** HyunMin ***

_Author Pov…_

Di sebuah apartement kecil di daerah pinggiran kota, di sanalah kini Jun Min tinggal bersama buah cintanya dengan Hyun Joong yang di beri nama Hyun Min. Jung Min kini tampak tengah menyusui sang anak di atas tempat tidurnya. Jangan Tanya kenapa dia bisa menyusui anaknya itu padahal dia sendiri adalah laki-laki. Jung Min mulai sering merasa sakit di bagian dadanya saat dua bulan sebelum melahirkan Hyun Min. Saat di periksakan, dokter berkata tubuh Jung Min yang kelebihan hormone wanita itu mulai menyusaikan diri dengan kehamilanya. Karena itu lah kini dia bisa memproduksi ASI walau tak sebanyak produksi ASI dari ibu menyusui biasanya. Setidaknya dengan begitu Jung Min masih bisa memberi anaknya makan walau pun masih di tunjang dengan susu bubuk juga saat dia sudah tak bisa memberikan ASI-nya lagi.

"Hyun Min benar-benar manis saat dia tidur begini, persis sekali dengan appanya" kata Jung Min yang tiba-tiba tampak sedih saat mengingat namja yang sudah memberikannya seorang anak yang sangat tampan. "Andai appa disini ya, aegya" ucap Jung Min sedih sambil membelai rambut Hyun Min perlahan. Hyun Min tampak mengeliat dalam tidurnya. Jung Min tersenyum sambil menatap bayi laki-laki berumur tiga bulan dalam dekapannya itu.

Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…

Suara bel berbunyi membuat Jung Min menghentikan kegiatan mengelus-elus anaknya. Jung Min mengerutkan dahinya memikirkan siapa yang datang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini. Tidak biasanya ada tamu yang mengunjunginya. Biasanya yang datang menjengguknya paling juga umma-nya saja. Tapi umma-nya tak pernah menekal bel terlebih dahulu karena umma Jung Min memiliki kunci apartementnya jadi kapan pun umma-nya datang pasti dia bisa langsung masuk tanpa harus menunggu di bukakan pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Itu siapa ya baby? Apa itu halmoni? Kalau benar halmoni kenapa nggak langsung masuk saja. Apa halmoni lupa bawa kunci apartement kita ya?" Tanya Jung Min pada bayi-nya yang tampak Cuma mengeliat kecil membuat Jung Min tersenyum melihatnya. Benar-benar lucu dan tampan, pikir Jung Min.

Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…

Lagi-lagi bel pun berbunyi karena sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Jung Min pun beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dengan perlahan, ia tak ingin bayi mungilnya terbangun karena merasakan ranjang yang sedikit bergerak saat Jung Min beranjak dari atasnya. Jung Min berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar hendak membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang dia tak tahu siapa itu. sebelum membukakan pintu Jung Min membenarkan dahulu pakaian yang di gunakannya, setelahnya dia baru membukakan pintu untuk tamunya tadi.

"Umma kenapa baru datang seka… rang" kata-kata Jung Min terhenti saat sadar ternyata bukan Mrs. Park yang ada di depannya kini. Ternyata orang yang tadi menekan bel tak lain adalah namja yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Jung Min" panggil namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Kim Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong tersenyum ramah pada Jung Min yang masih tampak membeku di tempatnya. Namun dengan cepat akhirnya Jung Min sadar dari lamunannya. Wajah terkejut Jung Min perlahan memudar menjadi wajah kekecewaan yang membuat senyuman di bibir Hyun Joong pudar seketikan. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Jung Min langsung menutup pintu apartementnya, dia tak mau bertemun dengan sosok namja yang sangat di cintainya tadi. Hyun Joong yang tahu kalau Jung Min hendak menutup pintu di depannya pun langsung mencegahnya hingga kini sepatu Hyun Joong terjepit di antara pintu.

"Jung Min please buka pintunya" pinta Hyun Joong sambil mencoba mendorong pintu yang di tutup Jung Min dari dalam.

"Aniya, hyung pergi saja dari sini. Aku tak mau bertemu dengan hyung" kata Jung Min sambil berusaha menutup pintu dan mendorong kaki Hyun Joong keluar dari apartementnya hingga akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling dorong yang berakhir Hyun Joong bisa masuk ke dalam apartement Jung Min. "Hyung Mau apa lagi, eoh? Pergi dari sini sekarang juga" husir Jung Min sambil menatap Hyun Joong tajam.

"Jung Min please dengarkan aku dulu" pinta Hyun Joong.

"Nggak ada yang mesti aku dengar lagi hyung. Cukup, semua yang ada diantara kita sudah berakhir" kata Jung Min yang langsung mencoba mendorong tubuh Hyun Joong keluar dari apartementnya. Tapi sayang Hyun Joong kekeh tetap ingin berada di sana dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi selama ini.

"Jung Min dengarkan aku dulu" pinta Hyun Joong.

"Aniya… aku nggak mau dengar apa-apa la… mmmmpppp" kata-kata Jung Min terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Hyun Joong menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jung Min. Mata Jung Min membulat sempurna saat merasakan bibir basah yang di rindukannya menempel di atas bibirnya dan mulai melumat pelan bibirnya tadi.

"Mmmmmppp… MMmmpppp…." Jung Min meronta mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman memabukan Hyun Joong tadi tapi sayangnya Hyun Joong tak mau melepaskan Jung Min begitu saja. Dia bahkan semakin merapatkan tubuh Jung Min dengan tubuhnya. Hyun Joong memegang tengkuk Jung Min agar namja manis tadi tak bisa mengelak dari ciumannya dan itu juga malah membuat ciuman di antara keduanya terasa semakin mendalam.

Perlahan Jung Min pun mulai terbawa permainan Hyun Joong, entah karena hal apa hingga membuat Jung Min kini membalas lumatan Hyun Joong. Jung Min memejamkan matanya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher namja yang sangat di rindukannya itu. Hyun Joong menyeringai dalam ciuman panasnya saat merasakan respon positif dari Jung Min.

Hyun Joong terus melumat bibir mengoda Jung Min sambil membawa dengan perlahan tubuh namja yang di cintainya itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Hyun Joong baru sadar kalau ternyata itu kamar anaknya saat melihat seorang bayi mungil tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas ranjang. Bayi yang dia tunggu-tunggu kehadiriannya. Ingin sekali Hyun Joong mendekati bayi itu tapi sayang godaan bibir Jung Min lebih membuatnya terbuai.

Dengan perlahan Hyun Joong merebahkan tubuh Jung Min di lantai tepat di samping ranjang. Hyun Joong menindih tubuh Jung Min masih sambil melumat bibir namja manis tadi. Dengan perlahan Hyun Joong menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja putih yang di gunakan Jung Min. Hyun Joong meraba perut Jung Min yang sudah rata. Dia bisa merasakan ada garis halus disana dan dia yakin itu pasti garis paska operasi yang di jalani Jung Min setelah melahirkan anak mereka.

"Ugh… Aaarrgghh…" erang Jung Min saat Hyun Joong mengigit perpotongan leher dan bahunya dengan sedikit keras lalu menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak berwarna merah yang terlihat cukup jelas. Tak puas dengan satu jejak cinta, Hyun Joong pun memberikan jejak-jejak lainnya di sekitar leher dan bahu Jung Min sambil mulai menangalkan kemeja yang di gunakan namja manis tadi. Setelah kemeja terlepas Hyun Joong mulai membuka celana panjang yang di gunakan Jung Min tanpa namja manis tadi sadari karena sudah terlalu dibuai oleh lembutnya bibir Hyun Joong.

Puas dengan bibir, leher, dan bahu Jung Min, Hyun Joong mulai menyerang bagian tubuh Jung Min yang lain. Kini kecupan-kecupan kecil Hyun Joong berikan pada benda di selangkangan Jung Min yang masih tampak tertidur. Hyun Joong membelai kejantanan Jung Min dengan perlahan namun sukses membuat namja cantik tadi mendesah nikmat. Setelah puas membelainya Hyun Joong pun mulai meremas dan mengocok kejantanan Jung Min dengan tempo perlahan hingga membuat erangan Jung Min semakin terdengar dengan jelas.

"Ugh… aahhh…. Nghh… aaahhhh" erang Jung Min saat Hyun Joong mulai memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut dan mulai mengeluar masukan kejantanan tadi. Hyun Joong tampak menikmati permainan tadi, dia melahap Junior Jung Min dengan semangat layaknya anak kecil yang tampak semagat memakan eskrim atau pun lollipop yang sangat di gemarinya. Tak beda dengan Hyun Joong, Jung Min pun tampak keenakan. Ia menutup matanya meresapi semua sentuhan yang di berikan Hyun Joong sambil meremas rambut Hyun Joong dan menekan kepala Hyun Joong keselangkangannya agar namja tampan tadi semakin memperdalam lumatannya.

Hyun Joong semakin mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk junior Jung Min di dalam mulutnya saat merasakan benda tadi mulai berkedut. Hyun Joong tahu Jung Min akan segera sampai. Tak lama erangan panjang keluar dari bibir Jung Min serta dengan keluarnya cairan hangat dan kental berwarna putih di dalam mulut Hyun Joong. Tanpa ragu Hyun Joong segera menelan semua cairan tadi setelahnya di pun menatap wajah lelah Jung Min yang sangat mengodanya.

Wajah lelah itu di banjiri oleh butiran-butiran keringat kecil. Bibir Jung Min sedikit terbuka, dia berusaha memasukan sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Dada Jung Min pun tampak turun naik dengan sedikit cepat. Dan yang lebih mengairahkan lagi, Jung Min tampak begitu mengoda dengan tubuh terkulai lemas di lantai.

Hyun Joong berhenti menatap Jung Min lalu segera menangalkan seluruh pakaian yang di gunakannya tanpa tersisa hingga kini mereka berdua tampak sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuh keduanya. Hyun Joong kembali menindih tubuh lemas Jung Min paska klimaks pertamanya tadi. Hyun Joong dengan perlahan kembali melumat bibir mengoda Jung Min yang sedikit terbuka. Jung Min cukup terbuai dengan lumatan-lumatan yang di berikah Hyun Joong hingga tanpa sadar kalau Kini Hyun Joong sudah melebarkan kedua kakinya dan bersiap untuk merasukinya.

"AArrgghhhttt…" pekikan pelan dari bibir Jung Min terdengan di sela-sela mumatan Hyun Joong saat namja tampan tadi dengan perlahan mendorong masuk kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sempit Jung Min yang dulu pernah di masukinya sekali dalam keadaan tanpa sadar. Jung Min meneteskan air matanya saat merasakan benda besar dan cukup keras mencabik dan membelah tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Sa… Kit…" keluh Jung Min saat Hyun Joong melepaskan lumatan bibirnya.

"Gwenchana chagya, sakitnya tak akan lama. Bertahanlah, setelah ini kamu pasti akan merasa nikmat" kata Hyun Joong seraya mengecupi wajah Jung Min yang basah oleh air mata. Saat merasa Jung Min sudah mulai tenang dan isakan kesakitannya pun mulai tak terdengar lagi, Hyun Joong mulai mengerakan pinggulnya dengan pelahan hingga membuat kejantanannya keluar masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Jung Min.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kamu sempit sekali chagya…" ucap Hyun Joong sambil terus mengenjoti lubang Jung Min. Jung Min memjamkan matanya sambil mengigit bibirnya menahan desahanya keluar dengan liarnya. "Jangan siksa dirimu chagya, kalau ingin mendesah ya mendesah saja" kata Hyun Joong yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Jung Min. sejujurnya Hyun Joong sedikit kasihan melihat Jung Min mengigit bibirnya begitu hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan melumat bibir Jung Min lagi hingga namja manis tadi berhanti mengigit bibir bawahnya yang tampak sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Aaahhh… Ughh… Ahhh… Eghh… Aaahhh…" erang Jung Min tak bisa di tahannya lagi saat Hyun Joong memisahkan bibir mereka berdua. Hyun Joong terus mengerkan pinggulnya membuat keduanya semakin melayang dalam indahnya surga dunia. "AArrggghhhttt…" erang Jung Min saat ujung kejantanan Hyun Joong menyentuh titik sensitive di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Jung Min bergetar hebat setiap kali Hyun Joong mengenai titik yang sama.

Gerakan pinggul Hyun Joong semakin cepat saat nafsu dalam tubuhnya semakin tinggi. Jung Min terus mengerang saat permainan keduanya jadi semakin cepat dan dengan tempo yang tak kalah cepat pula. Jung Min mulai merasakan tubuhnya menengang kembali serasa ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya lagi.

"Aaarrrgghhh…" erang keduanya panjang saat mereka mencapai titik tertinggi dalam permainan panas mereka tadi. Keduanya tampak mengatur nafas mereka setelah berhasil mengeluarkan sari-sari cintanya. Hyun Joong merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas tubuh Jung Min, dia tak menyangka kalau bercinta itu sangat menyenangkan walau pun sedikit melelahkan juga. Jung Min memandanag wajah Hyun Joong yang tersenyum padanya.

Brrruuukkk,….

Jung Min mendorong tubuh Hyun Joong dengan kasar dari atas tubuhnya setelah sadar akan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Jung Min langsung berdiri sambil meringis menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jung Min memengang pinggangnya sambil menatap tajam kerah Hyun Joong yang ternyata menatap tajam pula pada selangkangannya.

"Yack.! Apa yang hyung tatap huh?" kesal Jung Min dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Tenyata walau sudah di bentak begitu Hyun Joong tetap saja menatap kearah selangkangan Jung Min yang tampak basah dengan sperma yang mengalir keluar dari lubang sengamanya. Hyun Joong menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat melihat pemandangan itu. Jung Min yang sadar masih di tatap dengan tatapan liar oleh Hyun Joong pun jadi merasa sangat kesal.

"YACK.! BERHENTI MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU HYUNG" teriak Jung Min kesal dan juga malu.

"Owe… Owe… Owe…" tangisan Hyun Min pun pecah saat mendengar teriakan umma-nya tadi.

"Aigo… aegya bangun, ini gara-gara hyung tahu" kesal Jung Min yang langsung naik keatas ranjang lalu berbaring di samping Hyun Min dan mulai menyusui anaknya lagi. Hyun Joong Cuma tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menatap namja yang di cintainya sedang sibuk memberi makan pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

Jung Min kembali merasa risih saat melihat Hyun Joong menatap tubuh polos tanpa busananya terbaring mengoda sambil menyusui si kecil Hyun Min. Jung Min pun akhirnya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya tadi. Hyun Joong sedikit mendesah kecewa tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia malah tersenyum dan berjalan medekati Jung Min. Hyun Joong naik keatas ranjang dan memberingkan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Jung Min yang sedang menyusui Hyun Min.

"Hyung mau apa?" Tanya Jung Min saat merasakan hembusan nafas Hyun Joong di tengkuknya. Hyun Joong memeluk dan meraba-raba tubuh Jung Min dari belakang membuat namja manis tadi sedikit panik. "Hyung mau apa?" Tanya Jung Min ulang.

"Shhhttt… diam saja nanti aegya bangun lagi, susui saja dia dan biarkan aku melanjutkan yang tadi" bisik Hyun Joong di telinga Jung Min dan sesekali meniup dan menilati telinga sensitive namja manis tadi.

"Hyung jangan, nanti Hyun Min bangun" kesal Jung Min sambil menepis tangan-tangan nakal Hyun Joong yang membelai-belai pahanya.

"Dia tak akan bangun kalau kamu nggak menganggunya chagya" kata Hyun Joong terus mengerjai tubuh Jung Min.

"Hyung mengangguku dan itu juga bisa menganggu aegya" kesal Jung Min.

"Shhhttt… diamlah, aku ingin masuk sekarang" kata Hyun Joong.

"Masuk? Maksudnya apa? Aarghhtt…." Erang Jung Min saat merasakan benda keras Hyun Joong lagi-lagi menembus tubuhnya di bawah sana. Jung Min menatap Hyun Joong kesal tapi namja tampan tadi hanya tersenyum kecil padanya. Jung Min ingin marah pada Hyun Joong tapi niatnya itu harus di tundanya dulu karena Hyun Min kembali terbangun saat mendengar pekikan Jung Min tadi.

"Lihat aegya jadi bangunkan" kata Jung Min kesal sambil kembali menyusui jagoan ciliknya.

"Itu salahmu chagya, kenapa tadi memekik keras" kata Hyun Joong tanpa dosa.

"Aish… itu salah hyung yang main tancap aja" kesal Jung Min.

"Udah nggak bisa di tahan chagya, tubuhmu terlalu mengoda dan sayang kalau di lewatkan begitu saja" kata Hyun Joong santai. "Aku mulai ya" sambung Hyun Joong sambil mulai mengerakan pinggulnya lagi. Jung Min berusaha menahan desahanya saat Hyun Joong dengan lihai memainkan kejantananya di bawah sana sambil terus mengenjot lubang sempitnya.

"Hyung berhenti aahhh… nanti aegya bisa bangun lagi… aaahhh… ughh…" erang Jung Min. Hyun Joong tak perduli dengan perkataan Jung Min dia terus mengenjoti lubang sempit Jung Min hingga membuat ranjang tempat mereka bertiga berbaring jadi bergoyang-goyang.

Jung Min mulai panik saat melihat Hyun Min mengeliat dalam tidurnya. Mungkin bayi itu sadar ada yang tak beres dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Jung Min menatap Hyun Joong tajam, namja tampan tadi pun mengehentikan pergerakan pinggulanya saat melihat bayi mungilnya mengeliat-geliatkan badanya lucu.

"Lihat dia hampir terbangun lagi karena ulah hyung" kesal Jung Min.

"Tapi dia tak jadi bangun bukan, sudahlah kita sambung lagi" kata Hyun Joong membuat Jung Min membelalakan matanya tak percaya kalau namja yang di cintainya itu sedang gila dan tengah terkuasai oleh nafsu. Tanpa persetujuan dari Jung Min terlebih dahulu, Hyun Joong kembali mengerakan pinggulnya lagi tapi kali ini dengan perlahan karena dia tak mau membuat bayi kecilnya terbangun.

"Hyung… Ugh… aaahh…" erang Jung Min saat lagi-lagi dia merasakan sensai nikmat yang di timbulkan Hyun Joong dalam permainan panas mereka.

"Kamu benar-benar sempit chagya… aahhh…" desah Hyun Joong pelan sambil mengecupi punggung mulus Jung Min dan meninggalkan banyak jejak cinta di sana.

"Hyung.. aaahhh… Uhhh… aku tak tahan… ughh… eegghh.." erang Jung Min.

"Aku juga kita keluar bersama" kata Hyun Joong yang langsung mengenjot lubang Jung Min dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat.

"Hyung… Aahhmmmpppp…" Hyun Joong langsung membekap bibir Jung Min dengan bibirnya saat namja manis tadi hendak mengerang keras. Hyun Joong bisa merasakan tangannya yang sejak tadi bermain di selangkangan Jung Min terasa basah dan sangat lengket. Tak lama setelah Jung Min merasakan klimaks ketiganya, Hyun Joong pun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya di dalam Jung Min. Keduanya tampak ngos-ngosan setelah merasakan perasaan nikmat yang tiada tara tadi.

"Hyung Keluarkan" pinta Jung Min saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa penuh dengan keberadaan Hyun Joong.

"Baiklah tapi sekali lagi ya" pinta Hyun Joong.

"Aniya hyung, aku lelah" tolak Jung Min.

"Kalau kamu tak mau memberi maka aku yang mengambilnya secara paksa" kata Hyun Joong santai namun penuh dengan keseriusan.

"Aish… Hyung ini. Ne baiklah tapi sekali saja dan jangan di sini" kata Jung Min yang akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, di sofa saja bagaimana?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil merlirik sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan sana. Jung Min pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Hyun Joong langsung mengangkat tubuh polos Jung Min yang terselimuti selimut tebal lalu membawanya ketempat tujuan. Hyun Joong meletakkan tubuh Jung Min dengan perlahan diatas sofa lalu menindihnya.

"Tahan ya" kata Hyun Joong. Jung Min mengangguk pelan setelahnya dia pun bisa merasakan benda keras yang sama tengah merasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya lagi. "Tetap sempit seperti awal tadi" keluh Hyun Joong sambil terus mendorong masuk kejantanannya.

"Tubuhku terasa penuh sekali" kata Jung Min membuat Hyun Joong tersenyum. Hyun Joong kembali mengerakan tubuhnya lagi keluar masuk tubuh Jung Min membuat namja manis tadi lagi dan lagi terus mendesah nikmat.

"Hyung… aaahhh… eeuughhh… aaahhh… ngghh… aaahhh" desah Jung Min.

"Chagya… aahh kamu benar-benar sempit… eeegghhh…" ucap Hyun Joong sambil terus bergerak maju mundur.

"Hyung sudah mengatakannya tadi" kata Jung Min sambil tersenyu pada Hyun Joong.

"Tapi kamu… aaahh… memang benar-benar sempit" kata Hyun Joong kekeh.

"Hyung… aaahh.. disana… Aaarrgghhh… aaahhh… lebih cepat lagi… aahhh…" erang Jung Min saat Hyun Joong mengenai titik sensitive di dalam tubuhnya lagi. "Lebih cepat hyung aaahhh… ugghh… aaahhh" pinta Jung Min yang tampak sudah sangat bernafsu. Hyun Joong pun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya hingga berkali-kali dia menyentuh titik sensitive Jung Min dan membuat namja manis tadi mengerang dengan cukup keras.

"Shhh.. jangan keras… aahhh.. keras nanti aegya bangun aaahhh…" erang Hyun Joong sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sensai nikmat yang tercipta antara dinding lubang Jung Min dengan kejantannya. Dia bisa merasakan dinding-dinding lubang Jung Min serasa meremas-remas kejantanannya.

"Hyung aku tak tahan ingin keluar… AArrggghhttt…" erang Jung Min saat ia lagi-lagi merasakan klimaks. Tubuhnya melengkung kebelakag seraya memeluk tubuh Hyun Joong dengan erat. Hyun Joong menghentikan gerakannya sesaat sekedar menikmati remasan dinding-dinding lubang Jung Min yang memijat-mijat kejantanannya.

Selang beberapa menit Hyun Joong kembali mengerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat hingga membuat Jung Min yang lemas kembali terangsang lagi. Hyun Joong melumat bibir Jung Min dengan ganas sambil terus mengerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo yang semakin cepat saat dia merasakan ingin klimaks lagi.

"AAArrgghhttt…" erang Hyun Joong sambil menumpahkan semua cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh Jung Min. selang beberapa menit kemudian Jung Min pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tubuh keduanya tampak berkeringat dan lemas akibat permainan mereka tadi.

"Aku lelah…" ucap Jung Min di tengah-tengah deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Huh… aku puas chagya" seru Hyun Joong sambil mengecupi wajah Jung Min bertubi-tubi.

"Berhenti mengecupiku hyung" pinta Jung Min membuat Hyun Joong terkekeh geli. Selang beberapa detik kemudian keduanya jadi terdiam sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kenapa hyung datang kemari? Dari mana hyung tahu kami ada di sini?" Tanya Jung Min memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mencari tahu keberadaan kalian" jawab Hyun Joong.

"Kenapa Hyung melakukan itu semua?" Tanya Jung Min lagi dan terkesan sangat dingin.

"Jung Min mianhae, aku tahu aku salah tapi tolong maafkan aku?" pinta Hyun Joong menyesal.

"Cuma itu?" Tanya Jung Min, Hyun Joong terdiam. "Huft… Aku sudah memaafkan hyung, jadi sekarang pergilah" kata Jung Min sambil beranjak dari berdiri setelah tadi dia sempat mendorong hyun Joong dari atas tubuhnya. Jung Min melangkah kearah ranjang sambil melilitkan selimut di tubuh polosnya.

"Jung Min, menikahlah denganku" pinta Hyun Joong sambil berdiri di belakang Jung Min jarak keduanya hanya terpaut kurang dari dua meter. Jung Min tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang memang ingin dia dengar sejak tadi. Jung Min membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Hyun Joong dengan tatapan datar.

"Mana cincinnya?" Tanya Jung Min membuat Hyun Joong membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. "Nggak ada ya? Sayang sekali, kalau begitu aku tak mau" kata Jung Min yang kembali memunggungi Hyun Joong lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hyun Min. Hyun Joong terkekeh geli menatap kelakuan Jung Min. Hyun Joong memunguti pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku celananya. Setelah itu dia kembali mendekati Jung Min dan berbaring di samping namja manis tadi.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Jung Min ketus.

"Menikahlah denganku" pinta Hyun Joong sambil memasang sebuah cincin di jari Jung Min. "Kenapa diam saja? Kamu nggak mau nikah sama aku?" Tanya Hyun Joong dengan tampang dibuat-buat sedih.

"Tentu saja aku mau, mana mungkin aku menolak setelah semua yang hyung lakukan padaku selama ini. dan mungkin aku bakal hamil lagi setelah ini" kata Jung Min santai tapi sukses membuat raut wajah Hyun Joong berubah.

"ANDWAE… JANGAN HAMIL DULU" teriak Hyun Joong lantang dan sukses mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Jung Min karena sukses pula membuat Hyun Min terbangun. Tampaknya Hyun Joong masih sedikit trauma dengan kehamilan Jung Min, dia masih sedikit takut tak bisa membahagiakan Jung Min kalau namja manis tadi hamil lagi.

***** THE END *****

****Akhirnya Ini ff tamat juga, Buat semua readers yang udah ngikutin ini ff dan udah riview dean ucapin Gomawo ne.

Terakhir, Please RnR lagi yah.


End file.
